What You See Is Not What You Get
by Kaya333
Summary: I've changed the Story bit. Now it has Storys with Dillon and Georgie, Nikolas and Emily, Dillon and Sage, and Liz and Lucky. Just wait and see what's in store for the couples. Chapter 31 is up.
1. Chapter 1 Inroduction

Ok this take place after Lucky comes out of a comma and after Conner Raped Emily. Everything that has happen on the show has happen in my Fan Fic. Well some what, Emily never told Liz what really happen. Emily did tell Lucky while he was in a comma.Some of the other Characters will be in it but not like main characters those. Lucky is still in the hospital. It only has to do with Emily, Elizabeth, Emily, Jason, Sam, Luke, Skye, Nikolas, and Conner. I will be putting somethings in my story that you amy not get like what i have right now. I have Conner in a scene and he is in Emily head so she thinks she talkign to conner not Jason and Sam. These like that will happen in my story. You just have to know when it real and when it's not. Other wise i'd tell it if it real are if it is fake. Also i will try and explain what is going on in the story the best i can, other wise i'll tell you in a like extra thing. Now Enjoy the first Chapter.

Emily - Dealing with the fact that Conner raped her and much much more

Lucky - Just wake up from a comma, only because Helena shot him

Elizabeth - Worried about Emily and Lucky.

Luke - No idea what really happen in that safe house

Skye - Getting ready to tell Luke what happen in the safe house

Jason - Trying to help out his sister. Enganed to Sam

Sam - Enganed to Jason. Their wedding is getting closer everyday

Nikolas - On his way out of Prison

Conner - Dead, but still hurting Emily

Helena - Arested for shoting lucky and cought

Helena has been cought, they are only letting Nikolas go once they find out if it really Helena, Other wise she is being carged for atemted Murder of Lucky Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene Sonny's Old Pent house. Jason asked Emily to stay in the pent house after he heard about her shooting Conner. Emily is alone in the dark, sitting with a cup of coffee thinking of the dreadful day Conner raped her. Emily so absorbed in her thoughts to not notice Liz walking in "Em, you here" Liz asked as she turns on the lights and Emily Flinches "I'm sorry I'll keep them off" she was ready to turn them off when Emily said "no its ok I need to turn them on anyways"

"Are you sure you're ok" Liz asked "Ya I'm fine. I'm as good as anybody would be if they killed a man" Emily answered. "Honey he attacked you and you shot him in self defense" Liz said to get her to realize what she did wasn't intentional. "I stilled a man Elizabeth" Emily said ready to cry. "Emily you didn't mean to, he hurt you so you did what you have to so you could protect yourself" Liz Said trying to reassure her. "It does matter, I still killed Conner" Just saying his name made Emily want to hide and never be found.

"Emily this isn't your fault" Liz said trying to show Emily that she didn't know the truth. Liz didn't want Emily to got into hiding, she wanted Emily to confined in her and tell her the truth of what really happened that night. "Elizabeth, I led him on maybe if I left when Skye came I wouldn't have killed him" Emily said as she thinks of what would have happened if she left with Skye instead of staying with Conner. "Em don't think like that, you told him that you need him to free Nikolas nothing more, it's his fault not yours" Liz said looking in her eyes tell her the truth, and nothing but.

"Liz, Lucky needs you now more then I do, I'll call Jason to help me move my stuff" Emily said to get try and get ride of Liz. "Ok, but just remember I'm here for you. I will be here when ever you need me day or night" Liz said as she knew what Emily was doing. "I'll be fine" Emily says as she picks up the phone. She dials a number. "Hey can you come over... Thanks... ya she can come over... Bye..." she hangs up the phone "Happy he'll be here soon" Emily said so that Liz would leave.

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow" Liz said right before she left. "Elizabeth you have to leave it alone, I'm fine alone" said right before someone knocks on the door "it's open" she yelled. The door open Emily look quickly and sees Conner not knowing its really Jason and Sam. Now that she has Conner in her head, Jason is no longer in this room that Emily's in. Jason and Sam see Emily freaking out but don't know what it's about. Side mark Conner is in Emily's head, Jason and Sam are really there "Stay away from me" Emily yelled at Conner, Jason, and Sam as she got up off the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Em it's me Jason, your brother" Jason said walking twored her. "Emily I know you love me like I love" Conner said to Emily. "No I love Nikolas and noting you do will change that, you'd have to kill me before I stopped loving him" Emily said to Conner. "Emily it's ok I just me and Sam" Jason said to Emily not to sure what was going on. "Emily believe me when I say we're meant to be" Conner said walking closer to her. "Like hell" Emily yelled back at him. 

"Emily it's just me Jason" Jason said as her walks over to her to clam her down. "You have to know it's the truth, but you'll see soon" Conner said has her goes to touch stomach. "Don't touch me, stay away from me" Emily yelled as she walked twored the stairs. Jason and Conner followed. "Emily, why can't you believe me when I say I'm your brother" Jason said trying to get her back to the real world. "No one care's about you, but I do. I will love you and care for you till death do us part" Conner said as he continues to more closer.

"No I married Nikolas, not you" Emily said as she tries to move backwards. "I'm Jason your brother" Jason said then turns to Sam "Go get Elizabeth, Emily needs her now and she the only one that knows what happened that night" Jason told Sam. "Are you sure" Sam asked Jason. Jason thought about it for a second and then said "No you stay she need someone she can talk to about her guy problems and it not me, please Sam. I'll Bring Elizabeth back" Jason asked Sam. "Ok" Sam answered.

Jason Leaves "Emily it's me Sam your brothers girlfriend and you friend" Sam said to Emily to try and get her to talk. "See your brother hasn't even come yet, no one loves you like I do. No one would die for you like I did" Conner said. "Why are you doing this, isn't hurting me enough, you need to come back and hurt me come more" Emily said crying. "Emily no one is here to hurt you it's just you and me" Sam said not knowing what's going on. "No one is here but you and me and I wont hurt you" Conner said moving closer.

"Stay away from me, or I'll shot you again. If I have to just stay away from me" Emily said looking around for something to hurt him with. "Emily you don't have to shot anyone because no one is here to hurt you" Sam said scared of what Emily might do. "Well I love a challenge" Conner said as he jumped of Emily. All Sam sees is Emily fall down and start moving as if she was fighting someone off. Sam runs over to her after she hears Emily crying and Screaming. 'No not again' Emily thinks. Sam is still trying to help Emily but all Emily knows is that Conner is trying to hurt her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily everything is ok, it's just me, please Emily come back" Sam said as she was ready to cry. The door opens and Liz and Jason come in. "what happen" Liz asked. "She just fell, she thins someone is here to hurt her" Sam answered. "Damn it, he can't leave her alone even when he's dead" Liz said out loud to herself. "Liz, who is hurting my sister" Jason asked. "Conner" Liz answered. "But he's dead" Sam said. 

"Yes, but in Emily minds he can still hurt her. No one knows what happen that night, but what ever messed her up badly" Liz said trying not to show that she know what happen that night. "I know you know what happen, so tell me" Jason demeaned. "Well I don't know if it's the truth but I have a strong feeling something happened besides the fact that she shot him" Liz said but was interrupted by Emily screaming. "And now she is reliving every moment" Liz finished explaining.

"You're not telling me that what happen to you that Valentines Day dance, happened to Emily" Jason said with disgusted. "I'm saying that, Jason Believe me lucky as already said what you wanted to say. You can't tell anyone Jas, not even Emily. She doesn't want anyone to know" Liz said trying to get Jason to understand. "I can't promise anything" Jason said. "Jas, please. She hates me enough for talking about it" Liz said showing him how much it means to her if he doesn't say anything to anyone.

"Sorry don't mean to ruin this moment, but where did Emily go" Sam asked. "Damn it, Jason you go check outside, Sam and I will check the house" Liz ordered. "Fine, just tell me if you fined her" Jason said right before he left. "We'll go check up stairs, she might have locked herself in her room" Liz said. They started looking for Emily. Liz Remember that she would go to the one person she felt safe with and since Nikolas was in jail she knew Emily would go to Jason's house. Liz ran out of the pent house and into Jason's dark house. "Em, you here" Liz asked.

"He may be dead but he still hunts me" Emily said as Liz turned on the lights. "It's ok, if you just say why he is hunting you, he will leave you alone" Liz said trying to get her to say what happened that night. "I told you I shot him" Emily said to get Liz off her back. "I know there's more. Em, all you have to do is tell me" Liz said. "Noting Happened, Liz. How's Lucky" Emily asked changing the subject. "He's the same as yesterday, he'll be coming home in a few days" Liz answered. "That's good, I think I should go an see him" Emily said waiting for Liz to say ya you should and that he'd like that.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know something happened there, and I know what's it was, but I can't help you unless you tell me what's really going on Emily" Liz said bring the subject back up. "Nothing else happened that night. It's like I told you he attacked me and I shot him" Emily said to get her to drop it. "Emily you need help. You thought that Jason and Sam where Conner" Liz said trying to get her to say she needs up. "No Jason never came over" Emily said crying. "Jason was there and left when he couldn't get through to you. Sam stayed with you while Jason got me. "Liz said trying to get her to understand what happened. 

"Jason never showed up because I never called" Emily yelled at Liz. "Then why is Jason and Sam at the Pent house" Liz asked. "I don't know, but I never called him. I came over here to help, but I saw he wasn't here so I thought I'd wait" Emily Explained. "Who did you call then" Liz asked. "My phone I wanted to be left alone, but Conner doesn't want that" Emily said. The door opens and Jason walks in. "What was that, he's back Emily said freaking out.

"It's just me Emily" Jason said. "Jason I'm so glad it's you" Emily said right before she hugged him. "Well when you were out of it I thought Liz could help" Jason said trying to explain why Liz was back. "Well I don't need help I'm fine" Emily said as she sits back down. "I'd disagree, I stopped by to check up on you and you thought I was Conner. You freak out on me and Sam. Emily I don't know what's going on but I can see that it's tarring you up inside and you need help to get it to stop hurting you." Jason said to try and get her to listen.

"I don't need help, I just need sometime to think and be alone" Emily said all pissed off. "If you can't listen to me or Lucky listen to Jason, he's your brother" Liz said though she knew Emily wasn't listening. The door opens and Sam walks in. "Jason there is a problem with Carly, she's out side and I didn't want her to disturb your family meeting" Sam said. "Ok, Emily you need to listen to someone" Jason said right before he left. "Please listen to someone, if you don't get help it will eat you alive" Liz said before she left. Emily fallowed out side but instead of going on the elevator she walks back into the pent house.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene Lucky's hospital room. Lick walks into his room to find him getting dressed. "What are you doing?" Liz asked. "Getting out of here. My dad caught Helena and she was arrested. I want to be there when the find out she is really Helena." Lucky answered. "Lucky you're not going any where. You need to rest to get back" Liz complained. "No I need to be there so I can go and get Nikolas free" Lucky said. "Lucky they will free Nikolas and Emily will tell him what happen" Liz said to assure Lucky to rest. 

"Elizabeth how do you know Emily just won't run away from him" Lucky asked Liz. "She won't, she loves Nikolas" Liz answered unsure. She knows that Lucky maybe right. "She couldn't even go to see him to tell him I was shot" Lucky said in a mad tone. Lucky, god she was raped by a man that looked like her husband, but she loves Nikolas. She will not turn her back on him, not for Conner, or for bad memories" Liz said back to him. "Elizabeth, I know that, but he is my brother and I'd like to be the first one to get him free to make sure he stays free" Lucky said.

"Well Nikolas isn't being released today and if Emily doesn't go tomorrow then I will be there" Lucky said all mad. "Lucky she's going to be there and your not. She loves Nikolas, and even though she is going through the worst thing ever she will still be there, now you need to be her friend first and last" Liz said to Lucky all pissed off. "Nikolas needs to see her, but he can't so I need to know he's free and Helena's be hide bars" Lucky said. "And you will, but you need to rest now" Liz said getting even madder. "No I am not going to rest, not till I see Helena be hide bars" Lucky said know that he was getting Liz so mad.

"And you Will after you rest" Liz said trying not to yell. "I'll rest when Helena is in jail" Lucky said trying not to get Liz to yell. "Lucky please you need to rest, if you don't you may get worse" Liz said trying to get him in bed to rest. "I'll be fine, I need to know that Helena is be hide bars, Emily safe, and Nikolas free" Lucky said trying to compromise. "Emily is safe, Nikolas will be freed and Helena is going away for a long time. Now I need to see you rested, so you can get better" Liz said not will to compromise. "I will be Helena tried to kill one of my best friends and shot me I'm not going to let her get away with it" Lucky said having a point. "Lucky I love you far too much to see you get hurt again. I almost lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again" she kisses him "Please Lucky I will tell Emily to go to the station and tell Nikolas everything" Liz said compromising.

"Fine, but if you can't get her to go then I'm going and Nikolas will know what Conner did" Lucky said not knowing Emily was in the room. "What did Conner do?" Emily asked. "He tried to make a move on you, but you won't let him" Lucky covered to make sure Emily did know that he knew the truth. "That's because I love my husband very much. Now why are you all dressed?" Emily asked "I'm was going to go and see Helena put be hide bars and talk to Nikolas when they free him, but that's not till tomorrow I believe" Lucky answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fine, but if you can't get her to go then I'm going and Nikolas will know what Conner did" Lucky said not knowing Emily was in the room. "What did Conner do?" Emily asked. "He tried to make a move on you, but you won't let him" Lucky covered to make sure Emily did know that he knew the truth. "That's because I love my husband very much. Now why are you all dressed?" Emily asked "I'm was going to go and see Helena put be hide bars and talk to Nikolas when they free him, but that's not till tomorrow I believe" Lucky answered. 

"Why don't I go and I'll tell me what's going on" Emily proposed. "are you sure Em" Liz asked. "Ya, I need to see Nikolas, I was saposta tell him what happen to Lucky and I never did, so I'll go and tell him everything" Emily said before she walks away. Liz was watching Emily leave and she notice that she looked like she could faint any times soon. "Em you ok" Liz asked ya fine" Emily answered before she left. "She didn't so good" Liz said to lucky. Just then Steven walks in. 'Liz I know you talking, but your working to and we need you out here" Steven yelled at her. "Lucky rest and Emily will be fine" Liz said before she left.

Scene out side of Lucky's room. Steven and Liz walk up to a fainted Emily. "Ok what do we have" Steven said. "Oh my god it's Emily, I knew she didn't look so good when she was leaving. Steven when you tae blood do a pregnancy test please. Don't ask any question, well not yet anyways, ok. I will tell you everything but not now" Liz said. "Wee need her consent" Steven said. "I'll get it from her when she wakes up" Liz said. "Ok, but you need to get it, just be thankful I'm your brother" Steven said as a joke. "Thank you so much Steven, you are the best" Liz said. "Your welcome" He said before he left.

Scene Police station. Mac is talking to Ric and a guard about Nikolas's release. "That is Helena, so Nikolas is free to go" Mac said. "So should we tell Emily, Elizabeth, Lucky and Luke about Nikolas" Ric asked. "Yes, wee need someone to release him too" Mac answered. "I'll go tell them" Ric said and left. Scene Hospital. Ric walks up to Liz. "Elizabeth, how are you" Ric asked. "Great, as good as I can be. What would you like Ric" Liz asked him. "We someone to meet Nikolas at the station and sign his release" Ric answered. "Lucky and I will be there" Liz said. "Why not Emily?" Ric asked. "Emily is not feeling to well right now" Liz answered. "He will be freed tomorrow afternoon" Ric said. "Ok Lucky and I will be there" Liz said. "Why you and Lucky?" Ric asked. "Well I have someone to tell Nikolas and it's really important. Lucky because there brothers" Liz answered. "Ok well just don't forget" Ric said before he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz walks into Lucky's room. "Were going to free Nikolas tomorrow afternoon" Liz said. "I though you were going to Emily to go" Lucky asked. "Ya I did, but that was before she fainted" Liz answered. "What happened" Lucky asked. "I don't know, I think it was the stress. It got too much for her" Liz answered. "Elizabeth I'm starting to think she is you every time I see her" Lucky said. "I know what you mean and that's what scares me the most. Yet it's what most people do. They hide there feeling from the ones they love" Liz said as Steven walked in. "Steven what's up" Lucky asked. "I would like to talk to my sister for a sec." Steven said. "I will be right back" Liz said walking out the door.

"So did you get the results yet?" Liz asked. "Yes I did, but I don't know if it's good news or bad" He said. Well please tell me what is said" Liz asked. "The test was positive" Steven answered. "Ok, damn. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm still trying to figure that out" Liz said. "Elizabeth what is going on" Steven asked. "I wish I could tell you, it's not the right time, but I will tell you once Emily tells me the truth" Liz said. "Well tell me when you want to but I need her to sign that ok" Steven said handing her a clip board. "Yes Steven" Liz said as she gave him a hug before he left. "How am I going to tell her that she might be having Conner's baby or that she is having Nikolas's fist born child" Liz said to herself.

* * *

Sry this chapter is so Short, but i haven't writting anything more for this day and the next chpater is the next day. So that will be added soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Scene Police station next afternoon. Nikolas is sitting handcuffed to a desk. Liz and Lucky walk in. "It's so good to see you guys again" Nikolas said looking around. "Where's Emily" He asked. "Lucky can you go get him released, I have to tell him what we talked about last night" Lucky said. "Sure, but not tell it wrong" Lucky said before he walked away. "Elizabeth what's wrong, is Emily ok" Nikolas asked. "Everything is ok; she just has a lot of stress she is dealing with. Nikolas she shot Conner, was held captive by Helena, and was so worried about Lucky" Liz explained. "So she decided not to tell me" Nikolas said in a mean manner. "Nikolas really I know why but right now you have to trust me and don't ask any question. Not now anyways. "Ok, right now I'll like to know what happened to Lucky" Nikolas asked. "Long story short, Helena shot him after they were fighting over who gets the gun. Nikolas just love your wife and help her when she needs it" Liz said. 

"Liz, I know there is more going on then what you are saying and I know you told me not to ask, but I need to know what happened" Nikolas demeaned. "You will know in due time" Liz said. "Elizabeth I know something is bugging you and all you have to do is tell me and I can help you out" Nikolas said. "Nothing is bugging me, your looking at me like I'm lying only because I'm worried about lucky" Liz lied. "Lucky is a fighter, hell will be fine, so don't worry Elizabeth" Nikolas said. Lucky comes back with a guard. "Ok you're free to go" Lucky says as the guard UN cuffs Nikolas. "Ok you have to go to the hospital and greet your wife while I have Elizabeth to myself" Lucky has everyone looks at him, "to make sure she is ok" Lucky said to cover. "Can you guys give me a lift" Nikolas asked. They Leave.

Scene hospital. Nikolas walks into Emily's room. "Emily it's me" Nikolas said to a just waking up Emily. Emily to tired to opens her eyes says "Nikolas, I'm so glad to here from you." "It's going to be ok Emily now that we are together and Helena is behind bars" Nikolas said. "I'm so happy I have been waiting for this forever" Emily says as she opens her eyes to see Nikolas only thinking its Conner. "Stay away from me" Emily yelled. "Emily it's ok, it's me Nikolas, Conner is gone and never coming back" Nikolas said. "I'm sorry, you never know who to trust anymore" Emily said. "Well Conner is dead and it will just be me your husband from now on" Nikolas said. "To much to deal with I guess it's finally catching up to me" Emily said.

"Well now you can stop stressing and start living. We are together now just like we planed it to be" Nikolas said. "Ya but at what cost" Emily said. "Emily are you sure you're ok" Nikolas asked. Emily looks at the door before answering Nikolas and sees Sam and a way to get out of telling him the truth. "I'm fine I just need some girl time with Sam, if you don't mind" Emily answered and asked. "No I don't mind at all, truth is I have to go and get you released" Nikolas said as he was leaving. "I'm you alibi to get out of that happy moment" Sam said. "Truthfully it's not that happy" Emily said.

"Why, I mean if you want to tell me, anything you tell me, I won't tell a soul" Sam said. "I shot a man who looked like my husband and now that I see Nikolas I see the man I killed" Emily said. "Well the way I hear it is it sound like you had no other option" Sam says. "I still killed him, Sam and I don't think I can live with it, the lying and hiding thins" Emily said. "You don't have to hide Emily, all you have to do is tell someone what your feeling" Sam said. "I'm scared, worried afraid, and Stressed out" Emily said. "Why Emily is that" Sam asked. "If I tell you then everything I know is a lie and I can't handle that" Emily said as she looked like she was about to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

"Emily it is ok, no one will judge you or hurt you" Sam said. "But what I say will hurt me" Emily said right before she started to cry. "Sam I can't do it, I can't, nothing happen that night" Emily said in tears. "Emily its ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, in fact I will leaves" Sam said already to leave before Emily stops her. "He hurt me in the worst way possible and the one person that knows what is feels like, I can't tell them" Emily said. "Emily, what is going on" Sam asked. "I'm dieing inside and I'm sick this feel" Emily said "Emily who is doing this to you" Sam asked. "He haunts me ever chance he gets" Emily said. "Who is hurting you" Sam asked. Emily totally in tears says "Conner" Sam looks at her like she knows what happened but Sam really has no idea.

"He raped me and left me to suffer. I can't deal with it" Emily explains. "Emily its ok" Sam said before she hugged Emily. "I'm afraid to look at my husband" Emily said breaking the silence. "Emily it will be ok, who can't you tell" Sam asked. "My friends and my husband, not to mention my own brother. The one person I trust besides Liz, Lucky and Nikolas" Emily said. "Emily it will be ok. All you need to do is go see someone and just talk and maybe you will be able to talk to your friends" Sam said. "I can't even look at my husband, Sam I am going insane" Emily said. I will be ok" Sam said. "You can't tell anyone, please not even Jason" Emily said as she wiped her tears. "What about Jason" Nikolas said as he scared bother Sam and Emily. "Nothing, Sam was just telling me about Hope. It's great to know she is back in your arms" Emily said covering.

"Ya but her mother and grandmother get to see her whenever they want" Sam said. "But Hope will be safe with you, I know she will. No that Jason has left the mob" Emily said. "Well that's good to know, but I'd like to take my wife home" Nikolas said. "No you can't talk her home" Liz said coming out of no where. "Why not Elizabeth?" Nikolas asked. "Because you guys don't have a home to go too" Liz said covering. "WHAT" Nikolas yelled? "Ya Windermere was taken away, so I don't know were you guys are going to live" Liz said. "I'll be back Emily I have to strain this out" Nikolas said before he left. "What was that about, you lied to him" Emily said. "Only so I can talk to you alone" Liz said and hinted to Sam. "Listen to what she has to say" Sam said before she left. "What do you want now" Emily yelled at Liz. "I had Steven run a pregnancy teat on you and it came out positive" Liz said as she looks at a angry Emily's face.

"YOU DID WHAT" Emily yells. "I knew you weren't going to be happy" Liz said. "Happy, you thought I'd be happy about it. I trusted you to drop and you needed to know more. Well now I'm pregnant and I might as well Nikolas he is going to be a dad" Emily said and the botchiest tone. "That's not the point, Em. The point is that Nikolas may not even be the dad" Liz said. "Who else could it be?" Emily asked. "Conner" Liz said as she saw the worried look on her face. "Nothing happened that night, now drop it" Emily said claming down. "Em, I'm worried about you, Lucky is too" Liz said. "You lave Lucky in on this to, oh don't tell me, but you have my brother in on it too" Emily said.

"No he is safe not knowing, but Em you scared him. HE was so worried about you I could here is in his voice and see it in his eyes" Liz said. "Well I didn't mean to scare him, it is just when you kill someone they tended not to leave you alone and I just want to be left alone" Emily said. Nikolas comes walking in to find Emily and Liz fighting. "Everything's fine now, what were you guys just talking about" Nikolas asked. "Well Emily was signing this" Liz said has she hands Emily a clipboard. "and getting the best news ever. Nikolas Emily's pregnant" Liz said. "Wow, were now going to have that family you always wanted" Nikolas said. "Ya, I can't wait" Emily said sounding so happy but knowing that the baby could be Conner's. "Well I will leave you two to talk" Liz said before she left.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I am trying something Different for the next few chapter if you can read it better please tell me. Ok if you like the way it is now please tell me or i'm going back to my old way.

* * *

"Can you believe it Emily? Were going to be parents" Nikolas said with joy. 

"Wow I can't believe it" Emily said answering it truthfully

"Well Emily you're free to go" Steven said as he popped his head in then left.

"Emily I'm going to talk to Lucky ok, and then I'll me you back at the house" Nikolas said.

"Ok Nikolas" Emily said to a leaving Nikolas. "I guess I should tell mom and Dad, I should call everyone to the house" Emily said to herself as she grabbed her stuff and left.

Scene the Quartermaine Mansion. Tracey, Ned and Monica are sitting there waiting to figure out why they have been call to the house they haven't all been in since A.J death. All they know is someone need to get there attention and they got it.

"So who has called us here in the same room" Tracey complained.

Jason walks in and ignores everyone one

"Jason is so good to see you" Monica said since she hasn't seen Jason since A.J's funeral because of Sonny's kids getting kidnapped, but it's been about a week since that happen.

"I'm only here for Emily" Jason said letting the smile on Monica's face turn into a frown.

"So it's Emily who has us here to yell and fight. I mean we haven't been a family since A.J died" Tracey said knowing everyone is thinking it.

"Well if Emily wants us here then I'll listen to what she has to say or what ever she would like" Monica said not knowing Alan had entered the room.

"I came as soon as I heard, honey is Emily ok" Alan said with worry,

"Emily is fine I hope she just wanted to tell us something" Monica said with worry.

Just then Emily walks in and Jason walks up to here

"Are you ok Emily" Jason asked.

"I'm great, I just need to get everyone here so I can tell you guys something" Emily said

About and hour goes by and sitting in the living room is Dillon, Ned, Monica, Justus, Jason who is standing, Tracey, and Alan.

"Well now that everyone is here I can say what I need to say" Emily said.

"Honey the cancer isn't back is it" Monica asked all worried.

"No the cancer is not back, but I'm pregnant" Emily said dreading the words.

"Honey that's great" Monica said before giving her a hug.

"Congrates Emily" Alan said as he gave her a hug after Monica.

"Way to go Emily" Dillon said.

"Wow and I had to be here for this" Tracey monad.

"Mom chill ok, she just wanted to tell us that she is having a baby, and she wanted the whole family to know" Dillon said.

"That's great Emily, Does Nikolas know?" Ned asked.

"Of course he knows, do you think I'm that mean that I wouldn't tell my own husband he's going to be a father" Emily said not knowing that she was yelling at Ned.

"Is was a stupid question, I'm sorry I even asked Emily" Ned said

"Are you ok Emily" Jason asked

"I'm Fine, why wouldn't I be Jason" Emily said. Still not knowing she is yelling at everyone.

"Emily I think you should go find Nikolas" Jason said

"Nikolas is talking to Lucky, I'll be fine" Emily yelled.

"Emily I need to talk to you out in the hall" Jason said.

"Why, its fine right here" Emily said all snappy

"Emily please if I mean anything to as a brother you will come into the hall with me" Jason said as her grabbed Emily's arm

"Don't touch me; I never said you could touch me in fact stay away from me. I'm not afraid of you anymore" Emily yelled as she pulled away from Jason and left.

"Is Emily ok Jason" Monica asked.

"Just back off Emily, right now. Believe me when I say what she need now is for you to let her deal with her own problems" Jason said then just walk out to see if he could find Emily.

"I knew she was trouble" Tracey said in a 'I told you so' voice

"Tracey shut up ok" Monica yelled.

* * *

Ok i have big plans for Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth and Nikolas and when the truth come out about who lied and who didn't it will change friendships. We all know that Emily is already to give Elizabeth the boot on their friendship, but what she does may save it. So wait and see what i do. Not to Metion a surprise is in store for Emily someone drops by to help her find her way and you'll never believe who it is.  



	12. Chapter 12

Ok this is very weird scene well i think it is i think i could have writtening it better. Ok so i'm bring someone into my Fan Fiction from somewhere elese besides GH. I just felt this person would help Emily more then her friends could. IF you hate what i'mdoing pease tell me overwise the next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

Scene Lucky's Hospital Room. Lucky and Nikolas are talking. 

"Lucky I'm worried about Emily" Nikolas said

"She loves you and you have noting to worry about" Lucky said to cheer him up.

"What really happened when I was in prison" Nikolas looked at Lucky and asked

"A lot of stuff happened, but you should talk to Emily" Lucky answered

Lucky tell me what is wrong with my wife" Nikolas demaned

"I can't tell you. All I can say is she need you now more then ever" Lucky said

"Lucky please tell me what is going on. Lucky she is pregnant and I could see in her eyes how much she hated the thought of having a baby" Nikolas said

"She's what" Lucky said a little shocked. 'The son of a bitch if it's his baby, damn him' Lucky thought

"She's pregnant, why do you look like your hiding something" Nikolas asked

"Sorry it came as a shock to me. That great Nikolas, a little one to take care of" Lucky cover quietly

"Thank you, but why do you look like your hiding something" Nikolas asked again.

"I'm not hiding anything, it's just she might not want the baby now, you know if Helena gets free then Helena could want to her after the Baby is born and rise the Baby the way Helena wants" Lucky covered again.

"Helena is behind Bars and is never gettin' out" Nikolas said

"You know Helena, she always finds away out" Lucky said

"Helena is gone, now what is wrong with my wife" Nikolas asked for the third time

"She's fine really" Lucky said. "Just dealing with Conner" Lucky said under his breath and then coughs

"What did you just say" Nikolas asked

"Nothing, I was just clearing my voice" Lucky covers. "Except Liz is dive her crazy" Lucky said under his breath again and then coughs to cover it up

"Lucky what's going on" Nikolas asked

"Nothing, just a little sick, that's it" Lucky answers

"I know something is going on and I will figure is out weather or not someone tells me" Nikolas said has her gets up to leave what Lucky stops him

"No you can't, Emily will tell you, but you need to let her tell you what happen" Lucky yelled at Nikolas.

Not know that Liz is now sating in the door way Nikolas and Lucky continue to talk.

"Lucky that just it, Emily won't tell me anything, so I've come to you, but I guess that was a bed idea. Lucky she means the world to me and I can't lose her over something bad like her killing Conner. All she has to do is tell me what's wrong and she won't" Nikolas said ready to cry.

"Nikolas this is not about her killing Conner, it's so much more then that" Liz said. Lucky and Nikolas turn to listen to what Liz has to say. "She loves you more then you know and she is trying to spare you the pain. She thinks it's all her fault, and what she doesn't get is that it's not. What happen in that safe house messed with Emily's mind and believe me when I say she needs you" Liz said as she looks at Nikolas for some sort of answer, but all she gets is a look of worry and fear. So Liz continues. "Nikolas you need to know when to drop something. Ok, Nikolas you really want to know, you really what to know the I'll tell you. What happened in that safe house was …"

"Conner raped Emily. You happen now you know what really happen. Now that I've told you Emily will hate me, you got the truth" Lucky said after he cut Liz off.

"I didn't know it was that bad I'm sorry lucky" Nikolas said shocked.

"Save it, you wife needs you now then ever" Lucky said before Lucky left

"I would have told him" Liz said

"I know, but he needed to here it from me" Lucky said. Lucky then hug Liz.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so this is just a random chapter i don't know what it has to do with anything. anywas one more chapter or two more till that specail guest arrives in Port Charles.

* * *

Scene outside the Quartermaine house. Jason walks about to a crying Emily. 

"Are you sure you're ok Em?" Jason asked Emily

"No I'm not Jason. My mind is messing with me. I can't look at anyone with out thinking their judging me for what happened" Emily answered

"no one is judging you for killing Conner" Jason said.

"they look at me like they are judging me, Jason" Emily said

"No one is judging you, Emily. You can't let your head mess with you" Jason said

"Jason you just don't get it" Emily said and then walked away.

"But I do Emily, but I do" Jason said to himself. He just sat their trying to figure about what to about Emily and then remember that he had to be at Carly's house and left.

Scene Jason apartment. A Crying Emily is bagging at the door

"Coming" Sam said and then opened the door, to a crying Emily. "Emily are you ok" Sam Asked

"no my mind is messing with me and I'm yelling at people I love. Sam am I going insane" Emily asked

"You're not loosing your mind. You're just letting your mind control and you can't let that happen" Sam answered.

"Sam it's hard to get my head strait, when I look at everyone I see people judging me" Emily said.

"Emily just tell me who do you look at and she that person and nothing more" Sam asked

"well there you, my friends Lucky and Liz, but Liz is driving me crazy. She is trying to get me help because she never did" Emily said

"Well then tell Liz to back off and talk to one of them, see what the have to say. You've known them forever and I don't want to brake up a friendship that is so tight" Sam said as a cover since she didn't know what else to say

"Your not, hell they don't know I even talk to you" Emily said as her phone rings. "I better get that it's most likely Liz" Emily said as she answered it. "Hello" Emily said.

"Hey Emily its Nikolas" you here Nikolas say through the phone.

"Hey Nikolas, what up" Emily said as she tried to hid the fact she was crying.

"I just wanted to know where my wife is" Nikolas said trying to hide his pain about his wife getting raped by a man that looks like him

"I was just talking to my Brother, I'll be home late I have to talk to Liz, We're throwing Lucky a welcome home party" Emily said hiding the fact why she is really going

"You don't have to hind anymore, I know the truth" Nikolas said trying to be suttle

"ok so the party was my idea" Emily said laughing.

"No I know the truth about Conner, Emily. I know he raped you. You didn't have to hide it from me, you could have told me. Honey just come home" Nikolas said trying to get her to come home

"What are you talking about" Emily asked shocked to find out that someone told him

"I know Emily, all you had to do was tell me. Honey I'm here for you" Nikolas said.

"Well that's great but nothing happened at that safe house anyways I have to go" Emily snapped at Nikolas and then hung up on him. "Liz told him. I haven't even told her the truth and she thought she had the right to tell him" Emily said so mad and angry

"How do you know Liz told him?" Sam asked

"What do you think Conner told him? I mean Conner's dead what not, He told my husband" Emily snapped at Sam.

"That's not what I meant" Sam said

"No one else knows, so she had to of told him after I told her to drop it" Emily said.

"Emily, don't go yelling at her that doesn't solve anything I should know, so Emily go talk to her calmly" Sam said

"Ok but I need to talk to her" Emily said before she left.

"Should I go with her, god I hope she doesn't do something she will regret" Sam said to her self.

* * *

Remeber Nikolas was on the phone not in the same room. just a reminder 


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter has the Mystry guest and believe me you guys might hate me for bring that person in if not then i may bring them back

* * *

Scene Hospital. Elizabeth is looking at charts and making sure patients are ok. Emily walks up to Elizabeth all mad. 

"How could you?" Emily yelled

"Emily I'm sorry but he wouldn't drop it so I told him" Liz said to cover for Lucky

"I told you nothing happened, why did you have to tell him this story" Emily said

"Because it's not a story, it's the truth and you know that" Liz said to try and get it through her head

"Liz I told you what happen, why can't you believe that" Emily asked

"Because I was you, I know the signs. Em, you have to trust that I know what I am doing" Liz said

"Trust you. You think I'll trust you ever again. I trusted you to drop it and what do you do tell Nikolas" Emily yelled

"I did it to help you" Liz said

"Help me, how does this help me" Emily asked

"It does and it will" Liz said.

"No tell me how" Emil demanded

"I told Nikolas so he could help you through this" Liz explained

"Through what Elizabeth" Emily yelled

"Emily Conner raped you, you need to get help and I thought Nikolas could help you through it" Liz explained again

"How many times do I have to tell you" Emily said before she went off to that night in the safe house. "Get away from me" Emily said as she backed away. "Please stay away and leave me alone" Emily said as she fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Emily" Liz goes over to touch her arm but Emily just pulls away

"don't ever touch me again" Emily yelled

"Emily its Liz, Emily what's wrong" Liz looks at the crying Emily on the floor and realizes what's wrong. "Now tell me he didn't rape you Emily. I told him to save you" Liz said as Emily looked up at Liz and Liz realizes she got through to her

"It's so hard to look at him, at anyone" Emily said as Liz walks over to Emily and gives her a hug.

"It's ok Em, you have Lucky and Nikolas to help you. I can under stand if you hate me. I thought that Nikolas should now. Just say the word and I'm gone" Liz said still hugging a crying Emily

"No stay for now, please" Emily said

"ok" Liz said

About an hour goes by and Liz now converting a sleeping Emily. Lucky is walking and see Liz and a sleeping Emily

"Liz what's wrong" Lucky asked

"Sh" Liz said as she got up so quiet so Emily would wake up. "She told me the truth Lucky and she know that "I" told Nikolas not you so keep it that way" Liz said

"you didn't have to do that" Lucky said

"But I did, because she needs her friends and if she won't talk to me, she will talk to you" Liz explained

"Well I thank you for doing that" Lucky said

"And Emily will thank me and for give me someday I hope" Liz said all sad

"She will" Lucky said to boost Liz is confidence. Lucky then hugs her

"Conner, please stop it. Get away from me" Emily said in her sleep. Lucky and Liz notice that Emily looked like she was trying to get away from someone or something. "no, uh, nooooooooooo" Emily screams. Emily wakes up screaming "Noooooooo" Emily Screams and then starts crying

"What's wrong" Liz asked

"It's ok you can tell us" Lucky said

"How do I tell Nikolas the baby is not even his" Emily asked

"How do you know that" Lucky asked

"I don't, but I have a strong feel it's not his" Emily said in tears

"Well you don't at lest not until the time is right" Liz said

"I guess I should tell him now, but before I do I want to be alone" Emily said

"If you need us you know where to find me" Lucky said

"And I can understand if you never want to talk to me again" Liz said

"I just need to be alone but thanks guys. I really want to thank you for helping me" Emily said

"Well it's our job, were friends and we will never let you down. All for one" Lucky said as he puts his hand in

"And one for all" Emily said as she puts her hand in

"How come you didn't put your hand in" Lucky asked

"I have to get back to work" Liz said before she left

"She knows I'm mad at her about telling Nikolas about Conner" Emily said

"What" Lucky said Shocked?

"She told Nikolas that Conner raped me and she knows I didn't want him knowing yet. I would have told him. I would have" Emily said in doubt

"Em" Lucky paused to think about what Liz did." She did it to help you" Lucky said

"I know but she is helping way too much I just need her to back off, ok" Emily said.

"I'll tell her but do you forgive her" Lucky asked

"not yet, not yet" Emily said

"Ok" Lucky said then left


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so here is your mystery guest its Bianca Montgomery, tell me if you hate it like it. if you guys like it i may bring Bianca back

* * *

Scene waiting area. Emily is sitting there talking to her mother 

"Mom I know you're watching over me, but how come you couldn't save me from Conner. After he rapped me it seems like nothing is going right, and I was hoping you could help me out. Could you give me a sign or something?" Emily said as she waited for that sign but instead got tears. "Ok so that could have turned out better. I ask my mom for help and what I get is nothing, I get nothing. Sometimes I think I'm not doing anything right. I feel the choices I make hurt the ones I lobe the most. This baby may push me over the edge and I'm afraid I may loose the ones I love. Please help me save myself from making the worst choice of my life." Emily said crying. Emily put her face in her hands to just cry. Just then she heard someone looking for help. Emily got up and wiped the tears away and walked over to the girl. "Are you ok Miss" Emily asked

"No I came to visit and old friend and my daughter just seemed to get a fever out of no wear" the girl answered

"Ok I will get Doctor Webber, but I need to know your Names" Emily said

"Thank you, I'm Bianca Montgomery and this is my daughter Miranda Montgomery" the girl said

"Ok it will just take a minute" Emily said as she pick up the phone and dialed a number. A second later Emily hung up the phone. "Ok so are there any history of chronic illnesses" Emily asked

"I had Reye Syndrome when I was a child and I don't know about her fathers said as far as I know there is no history" Bianca said

"Ok" Emily said as she turned around to get a click board to fill out the paper work and see Steven coming over to them. "Here is Dr. Webber" Emily said as Steven came over to talk to Emily.

"You needed me" Steven said

"My daughter is very sick and I don't know why" Bianca said all worried

"Ok, please can I have you daughter and Emily can you take a history" Steven asked.

"Ok, Miranda is in good hands" Emily said. Bianca then handed Miranda over to Steven and walked over to the wait area with Emily.

"Miranda's all I have; she showed me hope in a tragedy. Have you had something bad happen and you ended up finding something so great you never want to lose it" Bianca asked

"Sort of, I all most lost my life, but my husband now brought me back and now I've found there no hope for me. I've lost my friends and my husband not to mention m family" Emily said really to cry

"You can't think like that. I shut my mother out of my life after I thought my daughter died and it was the worst things I did. I also shut out my friends and family after I was raped and that didn't end up so well. I ended getting a mother who resented me for keeping a child of rape, but my mom knows how much I love Miranda and my mom loves my daughter too" Bianca said

"So you turned a rape into hope that kept you going" Emily asked

"Ya, but it was shot lived when I thought she was died, then about Christmas time I was reunited with Miranda by my mother and I've lived everyday like there was no tomorrow" Bianca said with a smile

"That's so Amazon, but how did you do it, I mean love a child that you never wanted" Emily asked

"I was going to get ride of Miranda, but my sister showed me that a child is innocent and shouldn't be judged by the fathers crime and I l learned to love Miranda regardless of who or what her father did. Why are you so interested" Bianca said with a laugh

"I was just a great story that sounded good" Emily said to cover and just then she feels a sharp pain in her side. "Ohh"

"Are you ok?" Bianca asked

"I don't know. Ohh" Emily said again but this time she grabbed her stomach

"Do you need a doctor" Bianca asked

"No I'm fin…" Emily started to say but was cut off by the pain

"I'm going to get a doctor" Bianca said as she walked over to the counter. "Help someone help" Bianca said as Lucky walked over to her

"Are you ok" Lucky asked

"I'm fine, but my daughter nurse is in pain" Bianca said as she brought Lucky over to Emily

"Oh my god, Emily" Lucky runs over to her "what's wrong" Lucky asked

"I think something's wrong with the baby" Emily said in pain

"Emily it will be ok" Lucky said hugging her

"If there is anything I can do to help" Bianca offered

"Ya, to and get Dr. Webber" Lucky demanded. "Emily it will be ok" Lucky kept saying it till Bianca came back with Steven.

"Emily, Lucky what is going on" Steven asked

"There might be something wrong with the baby" Lucky answered

"Emily you have to tell me what happened" Steven said

"I don't know on minute I was talking to Bianca and the next I just started to feel sharp pains in my stomach and it hasn't go way" Emily explained

"Ok lucky get her to you room and I'll be right in" Steven said

"Ok" Lucky said and then picked up Emily and carried her to his old room

"Bianca you need to go to your daughter because we are short staffed today. I will be back to check on her soon" Steven said

"Ok take all the time you need" Bianca said

"Ok I will make sure I check on Miranda as soon as I can" Steven said

"And I am so great full" Bianca said before she left. Steven then walks to Lucky's Room

"Ok I'm going to run some test, but right now you stay in bed and don't talk to anyone who could cause you stress" Steven said before he left. Steven then bumps into Liz in the hallway. "Elizabeth can you help with a patient please" Steven asked

"Ya sure" Liz said as she followed Steven into the room. "Hi I'm Steven's Sister and I'm here to help" Liz said

"Steven" Bianca said confused

"Sorry that's what I call him, I mean Dr. Webber" Liz said


	16. Chapter 16

this is the end of Bianca for now please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Ok can you tell me what is wrong with my daughter" Bianca said all mad 

"That we have yet to know. Dr Webber is going to run some test and we will know soon enough" Liz explained

"Thank you so much. Can you stay with my daughter please I have to make a call" Bianca asked

"Ya sure. You daughter is in good hands" Liz said.

Bianca leaves and heads to the pay phone. She picks it up and dials a number.

"Maggie, hey… Fine…. Does my mother know where I am?... Ok then I'll call her latter…No it's just I found what I'm looking for… No but I found something better anyways call you tomorrow" Bianca said to Maggie and then hung up the phone. Bianca heads back to the room. When she gets there she thanks Liz for watching Miranda

"No problem, but if you'll excuse me I have to go met a friend for lunch" Liz said

"Go" Bianca said to get ride of Liz. Liz leaves and Bianca and Miranda all alone. "It's just you can me honey" Bianca said just as Steven walked in. "So do you have any news yet" Bianca asked

"Well I think your daughter might just have a cold" Steven said with a little laugh

"Well thank you, I guess I took it really bad" Bianca said as she laughed too

"Well for a first time mothers you did what you think was right. Just to make sure your daughter will stay in my care over night if that's ok with you" Steven said

"Yes, anything to make sure my daughter is ok" Bianca said as she hugged Steven

"Ok, the nurse will be in to take some more tests would you like to be with her then" Steven said as they stopped hugging

"Yes, but if you will excuse me I have to go call my mom" Bianca said

"Ya, Nurse Can you come here and watch Miss Miranda?" Steven said to the nurse walking by. The nurse comes in.

"Sure" The nurse said before Bianca and Steven left

Scene Lucky's Hospital Room. Emily I sitting there thinking if she should call Nikolas. Bianca knocks on the door and comes in.

"Hey, how's Miranda" Emily asked

"Great she just has a cold, but how are you" Bianca asked

"The pains gone, but there still making sure everything is alright. I know I shouldn't be asking, but how did you get over what happened." Emily said

"Well I closed out everyone I loved at first and then I did something stupid and finally told my best friend and lied to everyone else. My best friend help me so much then I finally told my mother and then it got around town, but the only person who helped me was my best friend Maggie. She even help me keep Miranda a secret. She was my rock" Bianca explained

"Thanks" Emily said ready to cry know that she cut out one of her best friends

"Not to take this the wrong way but I know why you're so interested in my story. You're in the situation that I was in, aren't you. You were raped and now you're having his baby, I mean you don't have to tell me anything. I just thought I'd say it" Bianca said.

"Maybe something like that" Emily said has tears rolled down her check

"It's ok, the more you say it the more you can help yourself become less afraid, but never push the ones you love away. Don't push you friends away because they will help you the most denying it will only let the guy win and you don't what that" Bianca said

"Thanks for the help but I need to rest and I bet Miranda needs you" Emily said

"I will leave, but never let the ones you love get away because they can help you the most." Bianca said and then left. As soon as she left Emily started cry to hard it was like it was down poring in her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Scene Haunter Star. Skye and Luke are fighting about Lucky 

"All I'm saying is that if you don't talk to him, he'll never forgive you" Skye says

"Why should he. To him I'm the father that would let his son die" Luke said

"Well if you explain to him why you did it a little bit better maybe he'll forgive you" Skye said

"Forgive me; I wouldn't forgive me if I was him. I know what I did and he has to deal with it" Luke said

"Deal with it, he has to deal with Emily, Nikolas, Elizabeth, and now you and the least you could do is give him one less thing to deal with" Skye said trying not to yell but failing at it

"Lucky doesn't have to deal with me because I'm going, I've found Helena, saved Nikolas and gave Emily her dream again. SO she can get back to her old life, like she wanted" Luke said

"Just like that and he leaves" Skye said

"What do you mean by that" Luke yelled at her

"You find Helena, mess up your relationship with Lucky and now you leave. It's just like you, Luke and here I thought you cared about me and Lucky" Skye said trying to get Luke to stay

"I do care about you, Blaze and I care about Lucky more then you'll know. I will never stop caring about you both, but I can't be here I've done my job and I'm not needed" Luke said trying to find away to leave

"How can you say you're not needed? Not needed, Lucky needs you, Emily needs you. I need you. You are also needed by your daughter. Can you leave Lu Lu for something Lucky hates you for" Skye said as a few tears fall down her face

"Lu Lu has Lesley and Lucky and she will have me. Blaze if Lucky has anything to say Lu Lu will not be able to see me and I just need to get away. I'll be back when I think its right, but you need to understand that. I will not walk away from my friends or family, but I will walk away from my problems" Luke said as he has his hands on Skye's face as if he was ready to kiss her

"That's what you always do, but guess what you're not doing it this time. Your family needs you to be there not like before. I need you Luke, so you're not leaving because I need you" Skye said right before she kissed him. Luke pulls out of the kiss.

"I need to do this for me, Blaze. As much as I want to stay, I can't. I need to get away to get my head on straight" Luke said as he walks away to the bar to get a drink

"What is with you Luke, First you leave to find Helena, which left Emily with Conner in that safe house and then your no where to be found when Lucky was shot. Then you go off to find Helena again, which worked out, now you just want to run away. What you don't get is that your decisions have consequences" Skye said in a yelling manner

"I know but Lucky if fine" Luke said as she poured his drink

"I'm not talking about Lucky, I'm talking about Emily" Skye said finally pissed off

"What are you talking about Skye" Luke asked as he sipped he drink

"Something went wrong in the safe house and Emily ended up shooting Conner" Skye said trying so hard not to yell

"What" Luke screamed?

"Ya because you left, Emily killed Conner and Helena thought it was Nikolas. That is how Lucky got shot; he was saving Emily's life" Skye said like she was ready to yell at him any minute

"Well no, but still I must go. Lucky can't talk to me so I need to go" Luke said taking another sip of his drink

"Luke you don't get it, Lucky my not talk to you right now only because Emily needs him and Elizabeth needs him, but I need you" Skye yelled at him

"You don't get it I need to go" Luke yelled back

"Luke I can't go on if you leave, so I'm asking you to stay. So Luke please stay" Skye said with tears going down her faces

"I wish I could but…" Lucky said but then got cut off what Elizabeth and Nikolas entering the room

"Hey Luke, Hey Skye Have either of you seen Emily or Lucky" Liz asked

"No why" Skye said as she wiped the tears away

"Well I left Emily alone and lucky in his room, but he was checked out today and I can't find him or Emily" Liz said

"Did you check the hospital" Skye asked

"Yes, Lucky checked out and Emily juts vanished" Liz said

"Well their not here so you can go now" Luke said rudely and then took another sip of his drink

"What's up with you Luke" Nikolas asked

"Nothing I'm, just trying to leave and everyone is keeping me from doing so" Luke said

"Leaving, what abut Lucky" Nikolas asked

"Lucky doesn't want to talk to me. So I've packed up and I'm leaving. I'm not need anymore, so I thought I'd go away" Luke said drinking his drink

"Not needed, not needed. Are you insane Luke? Lucky loves you, he needs you weather you think he does or not" Liz said yelling it at Luke

"I know your trying to help Liz, but I don't need you help I'm leaving. Lucky's a big boy now, he can handle himself. So leave it at that and now I have to go" Luke said as he put his drink down to get his bag but then he realizes that if anyone has to say anything he so just listen and drink till they leave.

"Go, run away. It's what you do best, run away from your problems. You used to stand up and face them, what happen to you. Well guess what I'm not going to stand here and watch you mess up your son life so go" Liz said as she starts to leave but Luke stops her

"I'm not messing up my son's life; I'm making it better by leaving, so unless Lucky comes in that door and tells me to stay I'm leaving. Lucky has friends and Lu Lu and I'm not going to stand here and watch him take Lu Lu away from me. I'm going; Lu Lu will have her father just not now. Lucky doesn't not need me nor do you guys. I will be fine out there in the world, like I have been before" Luke said as he continues to drink.

"You think Lucky doesn't need you, well it's only because he is protecting Emily from herself. Something you never did. You see while you where saving Nikolas, no one was saving Emily from being raped by Conner. You may have caught Helena, but for what if Emily can't even look at her own husband. So if you want to leave at a time like this go ahead, but I will there for Emily like Lucky, you and Laura where there for me" Liz said yelling and talking it. Luke drops his glass in shock. As the glass shatters and the drink goes everywhere Elizabeth storms out

"Oh my god. Is that really what happened" Skye asked Nikolas

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Liz. What the hell is wrong with you Luke" Nikolas asked right before he walked out

"I told you, your actions have consequences. Now this is a big one. So if you leave, go now or stay for your son" Skye said

"My son doesn't need me; he has Emily, Nikolas, and Elizabeth. I'll see you sometime in the Future" Luke said right before he picked up his bag and left

Scene Park, Nikolas walks up to a crying Elizabeth, but she doesn't know he even there.

"Elizabeth" Nikolas said as he tapped her shoulder. Elizabeth jumps. "Sorry, it's me Nikolas" Nikolas said trying to clam her down

"It's ok. I was just remember what happen years ago" Liz said

"Elizabeth it will be ok, if Lucky is helping her then she is in good hands. He helped you through it and he will help Emily through it too" Nikolas said

"I know she's in good hands, but just to hear Luke talk about Lucky like that. I didn't mean to tell him about Emily, but it just came out" Liz said trying to explain what happened

"I am to" Skye said as she came out of no where

"It's ok, but Luke needs to say away from Emily" Nikolas said to Skye

"He left town" Skye said with tears

"That's good, he can't see Emily, he'd only hurt her. She loved Laura and I did too" Liz said as Skye looked at her with the weirdest look

* * *

ok sry this is a short chapter, but the next two will be up by this week end. and then the three chapter that i will put up is going to be the saddest one, it is the a first time Emily will talk to Nikolas and what she tells him is going to be the sad part. so please tell me what you think of the chapter and i'll continue updating. and to mention i have this one speach that Liz is going to say, i will say i don't not own anything that she is saying will most of it i do not own. becuase i have taken it from what has been said to her when she was raped. but i'll get more into that later. i was just givin you a heads up.  



	18. Chapter 18

Scene Emily's Hospital Room. Emily is resting and Lucky walks in and wakes her up 

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" Lucky said as he sit right next to her

"It's ok, I need to wake up anyways" Emily said sitting up

"How you doing today" Lucky asked

"Great, I know you check out today, so if you want to go to find Elizabeth, go ahead" Emily said with a smile, she wanted to see her best friend happy at any cost

"I worried about you" Lucky said with the worst look in his eyes

"What is there to worry about, I'm fine. I had a stomach plain tha ti thought could of hurt my baby" Emily said as she wished it did

"It's just you were so mad at Liz, are you sure you never4 want to talk to her again" Lucky asked

"That fight was just a chick fight, Liz and I will become friends again, I can a sure you" Emily said thinking about if she should forgive Liz for what she did

"Ok, it's just you two are great friends and I didn't want to see that messed up" Lucky said

"It's just a girl fight, we have them all the time" Emily said knowing she'll have to forgive her sometime

"Ok are you sure there's nothing wrong" Lucky asked

"Nothing is wrong, really" Emily said with a smile trying to figure out why everyone is so worried

"They why did you cry yourself to sleep last night" Lucky asked

"What are you watching my every move now" Emily hissed at Lucky

"No I came to see you last night and I notice you were crying, so I left and thought I'd asked you about it later" Lucky explained

"Oh, sorry, what did you want to tell me you need to tell me last night?" Emily said with an attitude

"Well I bumped into Bianca last night and she told me to tell you Miranda's fine and before they leave, Bianca will be stopping by" Lucky said

"Ok, Thanks, Lucky. Now can I get back to Sleeping" Emily said even though she dreading the thought of sleep

"Ok, but I'll be back later" Lucky said before he left

An Hour after Lucky left Emily lied there trying to sleep, but she knew Conner would just come back if she closed her eyes for even a seconded. Emily was just about to fall a sleep when Bianca knock on her door. Emily was so happy; she didn't want to deal with anyone haunting her in her dreams.

"Hey Emily" Bianca said as she entered

"Hey Bianca, I heard Miranda was coming home today, you must be so happy" Emily said

"Ya, I'm so happy. Mi family is to, but I was wondering about you" Bianca said

"I'm doing great, I'm going home today, juts once my friends signs the paper work" Emily said lying

"That's great. How are you doing really" Bianca said as she walked over to Emily's bed side and knowing that she was lying.

"I'm doing great. My friend was here and hour ago, he left to get my husband" Emily said lying again

"That's great I guess I should go then" Bianca said as she started to leave and then stopped and turned to face Emily. "Emily how are you doing really because I've been you and saying your great when your not can only hurt you in the end" Bianca said

"Bianca I'm fine really I am, and why do you care so much it's my life, so stay out of it" Emily said as she started out clam and the hissed at her

"Well I'm sorry I cared" Bianca said about to cry

"I don't get why you do care, I mean we only met yesterday" Emily hissed

"Well I guess you have to learn that when I met someone I can tell what they are like, if there a good person or if someone sent out to destroy your life. It's a curse I know, but I know you're different, because you do the some thing. You don't hate people unless they hate you, and I know you care about everyone you know. Emily if they didn't hurt you don't push them away" Bianca said trying to get the message through to her

"You don't know" Emily yelled at Bianca

"Emily, I not trying to say I know you, but you are a good person. Your friends love you so why not love them back" Bianca yelled to Emily

"What do you like follow me or something because I do love my friends" Emily said as she was so close to crying

"No I don't follow you. I was looking for Dr. Webber when I heard about his Sister, who I've met. And how she was upset. Dr. Webber was talking to your guy friend that I sort of met yesterday. He told Dr. Webber about how Dr. Webber's Sister was upset yesterday after a with her friend." Bianca Explain in a normal voice

"What makes you think it's me" Emily asked

"Because they said your name like ten times. Emily don't push Elizabeth away. I did the same thing and I almost ended up falling of a ruff" Bianca said

"I just had a little fight, we made up earlier" Emily lied again

"Emily, Don't hate Elizabeth, she will end up helping you. She may get in your face, but don't push her away. I made that mistake and I ended up lying to my whole family. I pushed my mother away and she ended up drinking to make her feel better. Don't end up like me, talk to you friends, you family, anybody. Emily, take time for yourself. Who knows you might end up finding a friend. Elizabeth could help you more then you know, Emily" Bianca Said

"I heard this before, please just go" Emily said as she was ready to just let the tears come out

"Fine, but don't hate Elizabeth. He will end up helping you in the end, Emily" Bianca said

"Please leaves" Emily said as Bianca left. As soon as Bianca was gone Emily started crying as she heard the same thing that Bianca said over and over again in heard help but the one thing that stuck out the most was "Don't hate Elizabeth. She will end up helping you" Emily then knew what she had to do. She had to forgive Elizabeth.

Scene Park, Elizabeth and Nikolas are sitting on the bench with Skye standing there. Their all just there in Silence and the one person to brake the silence is Lucky.

"Hey, guys where is my father Skye" Lucky asked

"He left town" Skye said

"It's just like him" Lucky said

"How are you doing" Elizabeth said

"I'm doing great" Lucky said with the saddest look in his eyes that Elizabeth and Nikolas could see

"Lucky where is Emily" Nikolas said all worried

"She is at the house that she moved into while you where in prison" Lucky said

"Where is that" Nikolas asked

"Sonny's old pent house" Lucky answered

"Why did she move there" Nikolas asked

"She didn't feel safe at Wyndermere, so Jason asked her to move across the hall from him. He wanted to keep and eye on her because he heard that she killed Conner" Lucky explained

"Does he know the whole story" Nikolas asked

"No, Emily has not told him yet" Lucky aid not knowing that Elizabeth told him. Elizabeth just looked at Lucky as if she wanted to say something, but she kept quit

"Ok, how is she doing" Nikolas asked

"She is doing great, but Lizzie I need you to talk to her" Lucky said turning to Liz

"Why, she hates me" Elizabeth said

"Because no one is getting through to her. I thought I could since we have been friends since forever, but I couldn't so I need you t try please" Lucky said

"She won't listen to me" Liz said as she was in tears

"Lizzie, what's the matter" Lucky asked

"Nothing, I just know she won't listen to me" Liz said hiding why she is really crying

"No she won't, I will tell her the truth if I have to, but i need you to get through to her" Lucky said as she hugged Liz

"Lucky I can't, I may not have told Nikolas but I did tell someone" Liz said pushing Lucky away

"Lizzie, who did you tell" Lucky asked

"I'm sorry Lucky, I'm so sorry" Liz said as she got up and started to walk away but Lucky stopped her

"Lizzie you can tell me, who did you tell" Lucky said looking into her eyes and trying to get her to talk

"I told Lucky, I didn't mean to" Liz said as she looked away from lucky face because she didn't want to see the hate in his eyes

"She didn't mean to really, the things he said about you. It just came out, she would never of other wise" Nikolas said trying to make Lucky understand, but He already did, he knew Liz and he knew she would never say something unless she met to or it just came out

"It's ok, Lizzie" Lucky said as he took his hand and brought her eyes back into his view. "I know you didn't mean to tell him, but now you need to go see your friend" Lucky said

"I'll try and talk to her" Liz said as she wiped the tears away

"She's with Bianca right now" Lucky said and Liz nods and then walks away

"How is she, Lucky" Nikolas asked hoping to get the truth this time

"She's not doing so well, Nikolas. She's ready to break down at any moment. I'm afraid for her, she is not the same Emily I once knew and loved. Nikolas he changed her in more ways then one. I don't know her and no one knows her anymore, Nikolas" Lucky said to Nikolas and saw the hurt in his Eyes.

* * *

Ok so here the next chpater please review, i'v got the bext chpater coming up soon  



	19. Chapter 19

Ok i am saying this now, some of what Liz says about what happened when she was raped is from the Show and some of its made up so i am here saying i don't not know it i just need to use it.

* * *

Scene Hospital, Liz knocks on Emily's door 

"Come in" Emily said as Liz entered

"I know you don't want to see me right now, but I need to talk to you" Liz said demanding she listen

"As long as you let me ay something first" Emily said

"Ok, go ahead" Liz said as she made the deal

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I should have told Nikolas the truth about the rape earlier. So if you'll forgive me, I'd like to be friends again" Emily said knowing what it means to Elizabeth

"Yes, and I'm sorry for telling Nikolas it wasn't my place to tell him" Liz said

"And I understand why you did what you did" Emily said

"It's ok, I understand why you did what you did" Liz said

"Ok, so what did you want to tell me" Emily asked

"Well I just came to talk to you. Luke and Laura taught me something after I was raped and if it weren't for them and Lucky I don't think I would have made it. Emily I only came here to tell you what I was told. Lucky and Nikolas not to mention myself, we are all worried about you, Em. As much as you want to think it was not your fault. I asked Luke if there was anything different about Laura that made him think it was ok to rape her, like the way she dressed or acted. Luke told me that it had nothing to do with the women it has to do with the man's control. I just wanted you to know it was not your fault, it is Conner's fault. It took me forever to learn it wasn't my fault. I just want you to know that and I hope you can learn that faster then I did. Laura taught me not to let what happen get in the way of my life, but to go on with it and show the world that I'm just like everyone else not some girl who's afraid to leave her house. I was living my life great till I met Tom. In that moment when he said thoughts words to me, the whole rape just came back and while no one was there I was more afraid then I ever was before. The only thing that's came to mind in the moment was that he was going to rape me again and there was nothing I or anyone could do to stop it. When he through me in the room with you, I knew if Lucky and Nikolas didn't come then he was going to hurt us both. When I told you about what Tom did I knew that you would do what ever to keep us safe. Em you are my best friend and to see you hurting like this is hurting me too. I don't care if you don't listen or if you don't care about what I said. I just needed to say it. Also when you were trying to keep us safe from Tom, I never thanked you for it, now instead of Thanking you I'll return the favor. I'm going to keep you safe" Liz said. Liz sat down ready to cry, but she knew she had to be strong even when she wanted to cry. She looks at Emily and sees Emily is crying.

"I know you're trying to help, but sometimes I don't want help and I know you'll be there to help and I am so great full. So if I push you away, I'll know that you will just push harder to get me to listen" Emily said crying

"Emily you don't have to thank me, the truth is Lucky asked me to come here because he's afraid for you Em. He is so worried about you. I never seen him so worried since I was raped, even then he wasn't this worried" Liz said as some tears fell down her cheek

"I don't mean to worry anyone" Emily said

"I know you don't, but you are and that just a way of life" Liz said

"Ya I guess so" Emily said then laughs

"It's good to see you Smile" Liz said

"So I guess I haven't smiled in forever" Emily said

"No you haven't smiled, the last time you smiled was your wedding" Liz said as she thought about Emily's Wedding and what she sawing Lucky's eyes, and hope it's still there

"That was one of the happiest days of my life. I wish I could back to that day" Emily said just think about what it would be like to go back to that day

"I wish we could go back to that day too. You know I haven't told anyone this, but that "night" Lucky and I got really close. I really like it" Liz said with a smile

"Omg, wow you and Lucky back together, I mean I knew something was going on, but not that. This means the feeling he had that Helena took away are back" Emily asked sort of

"Ya, but I don't know what to feel" Liz said all confused

"Feel what's in your heart like what I'm like about to do with Nikolas. If you love him go after him Liz, don't let anyone or thing stop you" Emily said

"What do you mean, you said "feel what's in your heart like what I'm about to do with Nikolas"" Liz asked

"I'm going to tell him the story, my side and what I feel" Emily answered

"That's great Em I wish you luck" Liz said

"Thanks I'm going to need it" Emily said

"Hey if you can't do it then don't force yourself to" Liz said

"I want to tell him, I need to tell him, Liz" Emily said

"Ok, just don't over do it ok" Liz said

"You people worry way to much" Emily said and then they both laughed

"Hey you're our friends and we have a right to worry as do you" Liz said

"I guess your right, were the 4 musketeers after all" Emily said

"One for all" Liz said as she put her hand out

"And" Emily said as she her hand on top of Liz's

"All for one" the both said and then laugh, but just then Emily remember that day where She was in the hospital for her breast cancer and Liz was in the hospital because she was hit by a car and how Lucky, herself and Nikolas went to see Liz

"I miss the good old days. You know when nothing else matter to us but each other" Emily said

"Ya, we thought that we could do anything we wanted. Sometimes I still feel that way" Liz said

"Good because sometimes I feel that way too" Emily said

"I have a feeling something good will happen today, I don't know what, but I know everyone will be happy because of it" Liz said

"I need some happy news" Emily said all down in the dump

"I think we all do" Liz said and then started crying because she knew she needed to Tell Emily the truth

"What's wrong Liz" Emily asked

"I hate seeing Lucky so sad" Liz answered

"Why is Lucky said Liz" Emily asked

"Well Lucky was the one that told Nikolas, not and I took the heat because I knew you needed a friend who wouldn't tell you what to do like I have been. Lucky wanted to tell you the truth, but I told him not to. Now Luke's gone, so please don't hate him" Liz said crying

"You both lied to me" Emily said shocked

"Only because I told him to" Liz said trying to make her understand

"I guess that's the price you pay for keeping a secret" Emily said

Just then Lucky and Nikolas walk in

"Hey look who followed me here" Lucky said as a joke, but no one seemed to laugh but him

"Look I forgave Liz, so I'm going to forgive you Lucky, I know… I know what you guys did was only to help me" Emily said

"It was and it still is" Liz said as she wiped her tears away

"But you need to back off a little please" Emily said

"Were just doing our job miss" Lucky said in a Texas's accent and see the smile on Emily's and Liz's face

"You could always make us laugh" Emily said

"Well I need to talk to Liz, so why not just talk to her not" Lucky said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the room

"Ok, so will you be ok Em" Liz asked

"I'll be fin…" Emily just stopped talking because she knew this sounded so familiar and it scared her. "Fine" she finial got out. After she said that Lucky pulled Liz completely out of the room so Emily and Nikolas could be alone

"Honey I love you and I just want you to know how much I love you" Nikolas said

Emily Closes her eyes and sees the rape happening again. She try's to to just open them and see Nikolas as Nikolas but she can't. She opens her eyes and something different about Nikolas and Conner. "Smile for me" Emily asked

"What" Nikolas asked confused

"Smile for me" Emily asked. Nikolas then Smiles. "There is it. I could never forget that Smile" Emily said with a smile

"I'm lost" Nikolas said confused

"Do me a favor and never stop Smiling" Emily said

"Why" Nikolas asked

"Because that's what makes you different, that's and your eyes. You've always had the most beautiful blue eyes" Emily said

"Makes me different from what…" Nikolas said in the middle of his sentence because he realized who is makes him Different from. His Eyes and his smile make him different from Conner. "I'll never said Smiling" Nikolas said

"Thank you. I guess you got what I'm saying now. I have to say it is hard to look at you without seeing him, but I'm working on it" Emily said

"Take as much time as you need. If at anytime you need space or anything just ask and you'll get what you need" Nikolas said

"I need to get out of bed that's what I need" Emily said with a laugh

"Let me get a wheel chair and I'll take you for a walk ok" Nikolas said

"Ok" Emily agreed and then Nikolas left to get the Wheel chair

* * *

Ok the next chapter is the bext one i think i've written becuase it a happy chapter  



	20. Chapter 20 Liz and Lucky Forever

Every Flashabck except for the last one was taking right from the show. Again i do not on General Hospial or its characters i'm just writing itand the flashback i thought would add to the story also the song at the end is not mine it is Adrianne Leon AKA Brook Lynn Ashton. I thought it went well with the sence i hope yuou like and please Review. Hint: just to tell you anything underlined in the flashbacks is not back of what they are saying so say if it was like _Lucky: walks up to Liz Marry me _it was id not being talk, just thought i'd tell you guys

* * *

Scene Lobby, Lucky and Liz are talking about the old days 

"We had some really great times over the years" Lucky said with a smile

"Ya, we have had some great times" She said then started laughing

"Why are you laughing" Lucky asked

"Because I remember the first time we met" Liz answered

_Flash back_

_Liz comes back into the courtyard and lights a cigarette_

_Lucky: from the shadows__ better be careful, you could stunt your growth_

_Liz: Turning is there a reason you are_

_Lucky: coming into the light next to her uh-uh_

_Liz: checking him out oh well that's too bad. What's your name?_

_Lucky: Lucky_

_Liz: Smiling we'll see_

_Flashback ends_

"You thought that you were all that then" Lucky said with a laugh

"Hey you were young and didn't know me. But I made a good impression" Liz said with a smug look

"How do you know" Lucky asked

"Because I made you laugh didn't I" Liz said with biggest smile

"Ya then you dist my Aunt" Lucky said

"An I'm sorry about that, I didn't know" Liz said with this look on her face like he still can't let that go

"And you dist my bracelet, you know the one my sister made" Lucky said

"Again sorry, but I didn't know and you stop anyways" Liz said with a smile

"Well at lest Uma Went away happy" Lucky said with a laugh

"Pin that against me and she did. She drew a heart on pick paper with Lizzie plus Lucky in the middle" Liz said laughing

"Man we were sad" Lucky said

"You were said because you were chasing after my sister and..." Liz started to say but Lucky cut her off

"You were sad because you were chasing after me" Lucky finished her sentence

"Well what can I say it was love at first sight for me" Liz pointed out

"An me, but I didn't know it" Lucky said giving her a look like hah, ha-ha

If I remember you yelled at me for not knowing about you and Nikolas being brothers

_Flashback_

_**Lucky:**Very angry, pointing in her face Hey! I don't give a damn about Nikolas Cassadine. You hear me?_

_**Liz:** God, give it up, Lucky. The two of you are worse than Sarah and I, and we're related. _

_**Lucky:** Oh, that's cute._

_**Liz:** What is that supposed to mean?_

_**Lucky:** Don't play dumb, Elizabeth. It doesn't suit you. You know the relation between me and Nikolas._

_**Liz:** Excuse me, butare you saying that the two of you are brothers? _

_**Lucky:** Like you didn't know._

_**Liz:** I didn't. I swear. Lucky, I didn't know. Wow, this is really heavy. You and Nikolas? I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"_

_Flashback ends_

"Sorry about that" Lucky said laughing

"It's ok, but what really hurt me was what tom did" Liz said with a tear going down her face

_Flashback_

_Everyone noticed that Liz had the gun in her hand and that it was pointing, everyone, but most of all Tom, was worried that Liz might shot_

_Liz: You thought you were my first. You liked that, didn't you? You got to make me bleed, that was a night of filth but it washed away. You aren't a man, this is a man points to Lucky this is a man points to Nikolas how's holding tom down Do you understand that? _

_Tom: Yes _

_Liz: you know, I want you to live I want people to know what you did. I want to see the disgust in their faces. And I want you to go to jail who knows? Maybe there you'll begin to understand something about Rape_

_Flashback ends_

"And we as in your friends were their for you" Lucky said giving her a hug

"And I'm thankful. I don't know what I would have done with out you" Liz said with tears going down her face

"Freeze" Lucky said to make her laugh and it work, they just laugh of a minute

"Not funny" Liz said even though she laughed

"Not funny, well that was funny, but this is not funny" Lucky said then grabbed her and kissed her. Liz pulled away and then said "no not funny" Liz then kissed Lucky back

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth opens the door then motions outside_

_Liz: check out the sky_

_Lucky: they walk out front we have front row seats and air conditioning- all compliments of the compliments of the Canadian front their standing side by side while Lucky has his arms around Liz's waist_

_Liz: compliments of my favorite season_

_Lucky: Autumn?_

_Liz: You know, I've been weighing the seasons all my life, and I fanilly just decided in favor of fall_

_Flashback ends_

"I miss all thoughts happy moments we had, but Helena had to destroy my, your life and your family's life" Liz said with a cold heart

"She only took away one of the things that matter to me. She took you away not my family. And as much as I love them I love you more, and she took that away" Lucky said checking that fact he said love not loved

"I remember when you first asked me to marry you" Liz said not noticing that Lucky said love and not loved

_Flashback_

_Lucky: Elizabeth Pause Marry me, Elizabeth_

_Elizabeth: Lucky _

_Lucky: I'm not crazy. This isn't a spur-of-the-moment thing, and this is definitely not something that I'm going to change my mind about tomorrow. I have loved you for so long and so completely, it's hard for me to remember a time when we weren't together. You're my life and everything that's good in it. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I do know in my heart that we're meant to be. There is no one else in the world for me. There never will be, Elizabeth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need you. And I think that you feel the same way. Please, say yes. _

_Elizabeth: Lucky, I don't know what to say._

_They Move to get away from Nikolas and Gia_

_Lucky: I should have asked you to marry me here. It's a heck of a lot more romantic than the arcade._

_Elizabeth: No, no, nothing could be more romantic than what you just did._

_Lucky: What's your answer?_

_Elizabeth: I wish I had a little time to think about it._

_Lucky: I don't want you worrying about the nuts and the bolts, like how we're going to support ourselves, where we're going to live, how our families are going to react. We'll work all that out as we go. As long as we're together, we'll be happy, Elizabeth. Our love can carry us through everything. _

_Liz: I know._

_Lucky: Then what?_

_Elizabeth: Why now? Why are you suddenly in such a rush to get married?_

_Lucky: This is nothing new, Elizabeth. I've been wanting to marry you ever since the first time we made vows in that church. I want to make it real this time._

_Elizabeth: Lucky, it sounds wonderful, but you almost seem desperate to make this happen, and you don't need to be._

_Lucky: Yeah, but I want to make sure that nothing can tear us apart._

_Elizabeth: Nothing will. You're not going to lose me._

_Lucky: If I did, I'd lose myself. I'd lose everything._

_Lucky: Come here. Don't you see? This is the chance that we've been waiting for. _

_Liz: I haven't been waiting for anything. I'm happy right now._

_Lucky: I know, and so am I. But this is a way that we could seal our love. We can be together. We never have to feel alone again. We'll always have each other. You see, this is an adventure that can last us our entire lives, and all we have to do is take that first step. I promise you I will never make you sorry. Please? Say yes._

_Elizabeth: Yes_

_Flashback ends_

"I was so surprised when you did that" Liz said

"But later I hurt you" Lucky aid because he knew what was coming

"And I got over it slowly and painfully" Liz said knowing it hurt Lucky too

"And I saw it everyday. That night it broke my heart when I broke your" Lucky said

"And I don't hate you for it, I hate Helena" Liz said as tears go down down her face

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth: Ok. Well, I'd first like to thank everybody for celebrating with us tonight. There have been so many times when i thought this moment would never happen, but here we are, about to say our vows. And it seems so, so perfect. It feels so right. Lucky, our love has stood the test of time. We have helped and supported each other through the most incredible adversities and come out of it even stronger because of it. You're my life. And you touched the deepest part of me with your warmth and your goodness and your generosity. A few years ago in a small chapel, we pledged our love forever. A permanent lock is what we called it. And tonight we are going to prove just how true those words really are. Our future is shining in front of us, and I can't wait to start it. _

_Lucky: A permanent lock. That's what it is. Then, now, forever. You never gave up on us. You stood by me through the toughest times, risking everything because you believed in us. And the fact that we're standing here right now, that's proof. It's proof that we're meant to be together. And my love for you was stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life. It still is stronger. And nobody's going to ever be able to change that. _

_Elizabeth: But they did. _

_Lucky: What? _

_Elizabeth: Somebody did change it, didn't they? _

_Lucky: No. _

_Elizabeth: I don't see it in your eyes. _

_Lucky: Elizabeth, please. _

_Elizabeth: Tell me you love me. _

_Lucky: I do love you. As he watches her walk away Elizabeth_

_Flashback ends_

"But Helena's mind control didn't last and now I can see the happiness in your eyes like when we were first together" Liz said with a smile

"I can say the same about you" Lucky said knowing that they were really meant to be

_Flashback_

_Lucky: I made the light I made it go out in Elizabeth's eyes tonight. I hurt her so badly. I crushed all of her hopes and all of her dreams. How do i get that light back?_

_Flashback ends_

"I remember that kiss we had right before this whole Emily, Conner, Helena thing happened" Lucky said hoping Liz thought about it too

"I do to" Liz said knowing that relationship wasn't over just yet

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth: Seeing that painting that she gave to Lucky years away on his wall__ you saved that painting? _

_Lucky: Grandmother found it at the house. I lost all the others in the fire. _

_Elizabeth: I painted that during during our summer in the boxcar. Do you remember? _

_Lucky: Yeah, when you decided to be an artist. _

_Elizabeth: Yeah, when anything seemed possible. _

_Lucky: Maybe it still is. _

_They start kissing and falling to the bed_

_Flashback ends_

"You know you mean a lot to me" Lucky said hoping she felt the same way

"And you mean a lot to me too" Liz said hoping this goes where she wants it to go

Lucky looks over and sees Nikolas and Emily and then remember the talk he had with Nikolas Earlier

_Flashback_

_Lucky: remember when I told you how I broke Elizabeth's heart_

_Nikolas: ya, you were partly heart broken too_

_Lucky: I got the light in her eyes back and I'm going to ask her marry me today_

_Nikolas: wee Emily and I will be there_

_Flashback ends_

"Elizabeth from the first moment I laid eyes on you I feel in love with you. You were my first love and I know I broke your heart once and I was hoping I could help you heal it. What happen to us was not god saying we weren't meant to be, it was him saying you guys can get through anything you just need to work harder then anyone else" Lucky started to say

In the back round you can here a song playing

**We left our dream and promises; **

**We shared the laughter and the tears: **

**And in times of uncertainty you've been my shelter through the fear and though I always though that goal was some how wroth the cost **

**I learned I'm not afraid to say**

"So I will say it again, you were my first love and I was hoping you would be my last love" Lucky said and then got down on one knee

**You're the only one I love, the only one I love, you're the only one I love, you're the only one I love**

"Elizabeth Webber will you marry me" Lucky said as he took a ring out of his pocket

**There was a time I fled honesty, **

**Emotions never shown, restless dreams they kept haunting me, **

Elizabeth just stood there Shocked

**But I'd never let you go because if I lost the one and only heart I trust,**

**I could never find me way**

"Yes, yes" Elizabeth finally said

**You're the only one I love, the only one I love, you're the only one I love, you're the only one I love**

Elizabeth ran into Lucky arms and then they started to kiss

"Damn she was right" Emily said

"What?" Nikolas asked

"Oh Elizabeth told me something good as going to happen. And I guess that she got the good thin" Emily answered

They just stood there and watch Liz and Lucky being happy


	21. Chapter 21 Three Month Later

Ok so i know it's a quick wedding but there are just some thing that i wanted to happen at this wedding. And believe they will shock you..

* * *

Three Months later. Liz and Lucky are about Hours away from getting married. Nikolas has moved in with Emily at Sonny old pent house. Emily is now 4 months pregnant and still doesn't know whose it is, but has learned to with Nikolas without seeing Conner. Emily and Liz are still the best of friends, but Liz still thinks Emily should get help because of some nights Emily still dreams of the fateful night. Alcazar is in jail for being in the mob and was put away by none other then Durant. Durant also thinks that Sonny and Jason have something to do with the Conner killing and any other killing in Port Charles, Though the only thing on any of the four musketeers mind was the wedding between Elizabeth and Lucky. They all wanted this one to go off without a hitch. They have all wanted them to be together forever and hope that can really happen. Luke cam back into town just to see his son get married but no one knows he's there. Also everyone in town is gathered in the church, even people that can't stand each other like Carly, the Quartermaines, Luke, and some other people. Carly is only there because Jason is and Sonny is. 

Scene Sonny's old pent house, which is now Emily and Nikolas's pent house, Emily and Elizabeth are getting ready for Liz's wedding. Emily is Liz's bride's maid of course.

"I can't believe this is happening and I'm here to see it" Emily said so joyful

"I'm glad you are too, and I know nothing can stop this wedding this time" Liz said

"Ya, Liz I want you to have something so it will give you luck today and it can be your something borrowed" Emily said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a box. "It's was Lila's and my mother gave it to me" She hands Liz the box. "I hope Lila with bring you luck today" Emily said

"I hope so too" Liz said as she opened it and it was the most beautiful necklace Liz ever saw. "I can't take this its worth to much to you, I'd feel too responsible if I lost it, Emily thank you but I don't think I would feel right wearing it" Liz said knowing how much she did what to wear it

"Go ahead and wear it, you need some luck, it have me luck so I'm giving it to so you can wear it" Emily said

"Thank you so much Emily, I will guard it with my life" Liz said has tears feel down her eyes and then gave Emily a hug. "You have no idea how nerves I am right now" Liz said trying not to cry

"Well you should be your getting married to the man of you dreams for the second time and your hoping it doesn't end up like last time" Emily said

"It will end up ok, I know it. I have waited forever for this moment and nothing can ruin it" Liz said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in its opened" The door opened and it was Audrey. "Grams it's great to see you" Liz said as she gave her grandmother a hug

"Ok so I hear you need something blue" Audrey said

"Yes, I do" Liz said because she did. She has something Old, something new, and something borrowed.

"Well I have just the thing" Audrey has she pulled out a box, Liz opens it and it's the same blue scarf that she got at the first wedding

"Thank you, I love it, I remember when I first got it, I loved it" Liz said has tears when down her cheeks

"I know that why I thought you may what it this time around" Audrey said as Liz and Emily laughed

"I better get the dress on" Liz said going up stairs

"She is so scared it wouldn't turn out like it saposta, she afraid what happen before will happen again" Emily said

"I think everyone is afraid that may happen, but If Lucky loves her like he says he does this wedding with end up perfect" Audrey said

Scene up stairs Liz is sitting on Emily's bed looking at her dress crying. She is just so scared this wedding won't happen. She remember what you said to look years ago after she found out Helena took his memory of her again

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth's voice: She told you to forget the day we fell in love and any memories of your feelings for me. It can't be gone. You just have to reach down and find it. It can't be gone, our happiness when we were together, being in each other's arms, the warmth and tenderness you had for me. I won't give up on you, lucky. _

_Elizabeth: I know in your heart you love me, too. _

_Flashback ends_

Elizabeth knew she had to be strong and go through with it, she loved Lucky and he loved her. Nothing will break them apart. They have waiting forever for this and this is the year Liz and Lucky make their dreams come true.

An hour and a ½ goes by, Elizabeth comes down the stairs in this beautiful white wedding dress. It looks like the one she wear and Emily were put together. Emily and Audrey were shocked. They never thought Elizabeth and Lucky would be getting married again.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth" Emily said

"Thanks wait what time is it" Liz said all worried

"You still have a half hour till you need to be at the church" Emily said

"Elizabeth honey breathe everything will be ok" Audrey said

"I am breathing, but I'm juts to happy to think about anything but what happens in an hour. Emily I want to thank you for being my bride's maid and I wanted to thank Sam but where is she" Liz said

"She is still getting ready as is Jason, thank you for telling lucky to put him in the wedding, he is going to hate me, but he's got Sam to be his date" Emily said Laughing

"No problem, I'm glad to see Jason is going to be in the wedding, that means Carly is going to be there, and if Carly is there Sonny is too, but I don't mind Sonny, Carly just hates me" Liz said

"Carly will be there because her cousin is getting married, Liz clam down everything will be ok" Emily said. Just then there's a knock on the door. "Coming" Emily said walking to the door, see opened it to find Sam and Jason

"Wow you look wonderful" Jason said

"You do to, thank you for coming Jason, you don't know what this means to me. My friends coming to the wedding means I whole lot, so thank you again" Liz said as she hugged Jason

"Your welcome, I'm also here because Emily told me it would mean so much to you and her if I went, so anything to help a friend out I'm there" Jason said. Knowing that they were at his wedding and watch has him and Sam tided the knot not more then two months ago

"I was happy to be at your wedding I'm glad you found someone you loved again" Liz said

"Well enough chit chat we have to get the church, I believe the limo is down stairs waiting" Emily said. They all made there way to the Limos but Liz. Emily notice Liz was still in the House and walked back in. "Liz are you ok" Emily asked

"No I have a bad feeling I don't think we should go through with this, I think I should call it off" Liz said picking up the phone

"No" Emily said as she grabbed the phone from Liz. "You and Lucky have waited a life time for this moment and I'm not going to let one bad feeling ruining it" Emily said to reassure Liz

"Your right now let's go" Liz said. Emily put down the phone and they left.

Scene the church, everyone is waiting for Kristina and Cameron to walk down the aisle. Everyone knew Kristine could walk all by her self but Cameron was still young and need some help. As the music started Kristina walked down the aisle throwing flowers and after her was Cameron and Audrey helping him hold up the rings. After Cameron and Audrey sat down Emily, Sam, Jason, and Nikolas made their way down the aisle. The Wedding band started and everyone stud up and watched Elizabeth walk down the aisle. As soon as Elizabeth got to the aisle everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holey matrimony" the Minister said. "Would you guys like to say your vows now?"

"Yes, Lucky I love you more then I ever imagined. When I thought I lost you to that fire, my heart broke into a million pieces, but now that I have you my heart has healed itself once again. Lucky" Liz said to say as she looked around the room and then saw Sam and how pale she looked. "Sam, are you ok"

"No I don't think so" Sam said right before she fainted. The whole church was shocked. Jason grabbed Sam. "Keep going she'll be fine" Jason said as he walked out carrying Sam.

"Sorry about that, I guess we should continue going. Lucky my life was better everyday when I was with you. You were my strength when I was weak. You were the hope that kept me going. Till this day you friendship mean so much to me, but you love mean more. I could live each day with you, hoping to get back what we once had, but we did. We got back what we once had we just didn't do anything about it. Helena messed up our relation ship, but not our friendship. She told you to forget the day we feel in love and any memoirs of your feeling for me. She didn't tell you to hate me, or to never talk to me again. We stayed friends and I was so gad. You were my friends, my lover and my soul mate. And I forever value that." Liz said

"The wedding we were saposta have I hurt you so badly, it hurt me. I may not have loved you then but I do now more then ever. You're the only person can trust and be with and feel like me. You know I feel kind of bad because I didn't have anything ready to say, I'm just ranting, but I know it's worth it to see that I marry the one person I know I was meant to. Elizabeth you're my heart, my soul, and every breath that I breathe." Lucky said as he could see the tears in Liz's eyes. "I just keep remember our first wedding. My mother was there and she was so happy, now she not here with us anymore. She loved you Elizabeth almost as much as I do." Lucky said and everyone laughed. "Elizabeth…" Lucky started to say when Durant cut him off

"The wedding has to stop right now" Durant said

"Wait why, no this can't be happening" Liz crying

"It's ok Liz, nothing bad with happen" Emily said to reassure her

"Emily Quartermaine you are under rest for the murder of Conner bishop" Durant stared to say as he walked over to Emily to hand cuff her. "You have the right to remain silence, anything you say can and will be used against you…" Durant continued to talk to Emily as they walked out of the church

"I told here, she should have listen" Liz said as she walked out of the Church

"Elizabeth wait" Lucky said as he started to follow. She was almost out side of the church when he heard a gun shot. "Elizabeth" Lucky run out side to see Durant on the ground and Emily with blood on her back and Elizabeth standing there shocked. "Elizabeth are you ok" Lucky asked

"I'm fine, Emily are you ok" Liz asked Emily

"I'm fine, they were aiming at Durant. He was telling how he reopened to case because he knew Jason and Sonny were involved some how. He wanted to put them way for good" Emily said

"It's ok, Lucky get Bobbie out here, and called and ambulance" Liz said. Lucky ran into the church to tell everyone what was going and to get Bobbie. "Bobbie you are needed out side" Lucky said. Bobbie got up and went outside. "I know your all wandering what happened, well it was just Durant trying to put Jason and Sonny away for a crime there didn't commit for once. When he got out there someone shot him and it is yet to know if he is alive or dead, but the wedding is called off for now due to something that happened here today" Lucky said and walking into his dressing room. Just then a hand grabbed him from behind and Lucky and the hand disappeared.

* * *

I bet you all know you kiddnapped Lucky andi bet you can't guess who shot Durant. My friend gave me the idea for the shoting of Durant. When the shotting is reveled it will shocked you. anyways i hope yu liked this chapter.  



	22. Chapter 22

ok so if you people don't like this chapter i don't bleme you, i kinda wetn down hill from the wedding. I used something from Liz and Lucky's past, i thought it would be a good ide, but please tell me what you think and be honest.

Ok if you ae wonding why Carly didn't go with Bobbie to Durant it's only because i had something planed for her and then she goes to her father.

* * *

Scene out side the church, Emily and Liz are still standing there looking at Bobbie try and save Durant. 

"Liz how about we go inside" Emily said

"Ok, I have to go find Lucky anyways" Liz said. They walked inside. "Has anyone seen Lucky" Liz asked the group

"He went into his dressing room" Dillon said

"Thanks" Liz said as she walk to lucky dressing room, she knocked on the door. "Lucky" She said knocking finial she just opened the door, to fine Carly and Sonny in the room. "What are you guys doing in here" Liz asked

"We where looking for Lucky just like you, when I saw him disappear. I saw him walk into the room, but when I entered the room he was gone" Carly said

"You lying, he's here, Helena's in jail." Liz said yelling and then just fell to the ground but lucky for her, Sonny was there to catch her as she fell. "I told her, but she didn't listen I told her" Liz just start crying her eyes out while Sonny comforted her.

"It's ok Liz we'll find Lucky" Sonny said

"I'm going to check on my dad" Carly said before she left.

Scene Hospital, Paramedics bring in Durant and Bobbie come in shortly after. After about a couple minutes Carly comes walking in

"How is he mom" Carly asked Bobbie

"I don't think he'll make it, he'll be lucky if he does" Bobbie said

"I'm hoping that he makes it because he the only father I know and I need him" Carly said, She just started to walk through the halls with tears in her eyes when she bumped into Jason. "Jase hey" Carly said

"Carly what are you doing here" He asked her

"My dad was shot after he arrested Emily for the murder of some guy named Conner Bishop" Carly said

"I'm sorry" Jason said, thinking how Emily was

"How's Sam" Carly asked

"I'm fine, I just found out I'm pregnant" Sam said as she walked out of her room

"Wow, Congrates to you guys"

"Thank you" Sam said

Scene Church Emily and Nikolas are just talking.

"She told me something bad would happen, and she was right. I should have listened to her. She asked me to stop the wedding, and I told her it would be fine." Emily said

"Emily, honey it will be ok. Their wedding with happen" Nikolas said

"No it won't. IT didn't happen the first time and it's not meant to happen this time. I guess our loves not strong enough" Emily said not knowing that she said our not their

"Wait what did you just say" Nikolas asked her

"I said I guess their loves not strong enough" Emily answered

"No you said I guess our loves not strong enough why" Nikolas said thinking maybe their love can't get them through anything

"I didn't say that, I know I didn't say that, Nikolas I love you" Emily said

"Do you, do you really love me" Nikolas asked

"I can you say I don't. Nikolas I love you. I put aside feeling of hate to you so we could get back to what we once had. When you first came back, the first thing I saw in you was Conner. I made myself look past at and it work, now when I look at you I see you. So don't say I don't love you because I do more then anything" Emily said

"We sometimes it feels like you're not really with me or this marriage" Nikolas said.

"How can you say that, I love you more and I will never stop loving you" Emily said. Emily then got up and left.

Scene Lucky's dressing room, Elizabeth's finial stop crying, just as Emily walks in.

"Liz what's going on" Emily asked

"I'm going to find Carly" Sonny said

"Thanks, you know for being a friend" Liz said to Sonny as he left. "He's gone, Em. Lucky's Missing" Liz said as tears ran down her face. "I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore, but I can't lose him not again"

"I'm so sorry Liz, we'll find him. We will. You will never have that pain of your first wedding again" Emily said giving her a hug. "Lucky loves you and nothing will get in the way of that" Emily started. You can see Lucky fighting with the guy that kidnapped him which is none other then his own father. "Love like your doesn't go away I should know" Emily voice said. Lucky finial brakes free from his father grip and tries to run but his father stops him.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucky asked

"I want you to know why I did what I did" Luke said

"I don't care why I did what you did; I need to get back to Elizabeth. She is going think I've failed her again" Lucky said

"Well let me tell you then you can go" Luke said

"I don't care, now let me get back to the Church, you see Carly my Cousin also need her family because her father just got shot, and I can't let them down like you let our family down" Lucky said

"I pulled the plug because I didn't what to see you living your life on machines. You have to know, I would never hurt you, I love you. You're my son and I couldn't be prouder to have a like you" Lucky said

"Well does it really look like I care, stay away from my family. Stay away from Port Charles if you love me that much you'll stay away. No one needs you here. Now if you'll let me I need to get back to Elizabeth" Lucky said

"Fine but I'm not leaving. Lu Lu needs me and I'm not going to let her down like I let you down" Luke said

"Fine, but don't think I'll forgive you" Lucky said as he walked out.

Scene Church about 3 hours have gone by since Lucky went missing. Everyone that was at the wedding has left. Emily and Elizabeth are still in Lucky's Dressing room. They here the door open and for a slit second Liz thought it was Lucky coming back to say he was just joking, but it was only Nikolas.

"Any word on where Lucky is" Emily asked

"No nothing, but I thought you too what like a change of cloths" Nikolas said as he gave Emily Cloth for the both of then to change into.

"Thanks, tell me if you here from him ok Honey" Emily said as she kissed him on the cheek and then watched him leave.

"I'm not leaving till Lucky comes back" Liz said

"Well at least change" Emily said hanging her clothes. "I mean you don't want to walk around town in the wedding dress do you" Emily said hoping Liz would laugh

"No, but what if Helena has him. I mean she could have gotten out of jail and took him to hurt me" Liz said, as she walked into the bathroom to change

"Helena is still in jail, she did not get out and she will never get out again" Emily said as she changed out of the bloody dress that she was wearing.

"What if he ran off because he could take letting me down again" Liz said as she opened the door of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink halter top with a jean jacket and jean pants. Emily was wearing her maternity clothes. A blue with Flowers on it long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. "I mean anything could have happened to him" Liz said

"He would never leave you, not even if Helena had taken him again, because he loves you so much" Emily said

"Ya that's just hope that love is strong enough to bring him home" Liz said. They started walking out of the Dressing room into the church where Nikolas was sitting waiting for them. "You guys go home, I'm going to stay here awhile" Liz said

"Are you sure, I mean we can stay if you want" Emily said

"I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a little bit" Liz said

"Ok, just remember we're just a phone call away" Emily said

"Ya, thanks you guy" Liz said

"Your welcome, call us if you need anything" Nikolas said

"I need to be alone right now" Liz said

"Ok" Emily said. Emily and Nikolas walked out as they walked their friend cry. 'Please Lucky come home' Emily thought to herself.

"Why take him, why him. Is it because he loves me, is it because I love him, or is it because I have found someone I can really trust and love more then my life. You took him from me once, and now you take him away from me again, what kind of justice is that. After everything that has happened I thought I could live my life without heart brake, but guess that's just not possible. He broke my heart once and now are you trying to say where not meant to be, because I don't believe it, I don't want to Believe it. How can you just take Lucky away from me like that, again?" Liz said as she cries. Although she doesn't know it Lucky walks into the church. She doesn't Here him come in and Listens to what Liz has to say. "You know what this is it, if you take Lucky away from me, were done. I'm never falling in love, I'm never going to mess with anyone's life, if it weren't for Cameron I'd end it all but he is the love of my life now, and if you take Lucky from me he'll be it. He is the last person I fall in love with if you take Lucky from me. So I take it if you take Lucky from me you're telling me it's not meant to be like I should never take the risk for love. What the hell should I take the risk for?" Liz said not know Lucky heard that.

"Me? Lucky said. Liz heard him and turned around. She got up and ran to him. She hugged him harder then she ever imagined. She was so glad to see him.

"I thought I lost you" Liz said through the tears

"No, it was just my dad, it did the old if you want listen then I'll have kidnap you. I'm sorry I worried you" Lucky said

"It's ok. As long as I know you're safe. It's just when Carly said you were missing my heart broke because I thought Helena had you. I can't lose you, not again, it will kill me if I lose you again" Liz said still hugging him

"I'm not going anywhere and I never will. I will never leave your side" Lucky said, then kissed her. "What's wrong Liz" Lucky asked

"I…I…It's…It's just…It's Just" Liz began to say

"It's just what" Lucky asked

"it's just the night I thought you died in that fire, I broke down and fell to the ground but sonny was there and he caught me before I hit the ground. He did the same thing when Carly told me you were missing. Sonny kept tell me we'd find you, but I kept thinking there's no way you'll find him if Helena has him. Sonny was a great friend after I thought you died. He helped me get through it and then I married his brother. I don't get how he can even talk to me" Liz said

"He's a great man to forgive you. You are a great women Elizabeth and everyone can see it" Lucky said

"I remember what I said to you, when I thought you were gone. This was after the service and in the church on Valentines Day. "You have my heart. That's a Permanent Lock. Everything I am is so in love with you – my mind, my soul, my body, my spirit. And that will never change. I pledge myself to you, Lucky, today and forever." But I guess that meant nothing to you, because you lost that love for me a long time again" Liz said as she walked out. As she opened the door she notices it was raining. She just walked out not caring it was even raining.

That whole day came back to Lucky but he remember what he said to Elizabeth most of all. "That's weird. When I try to think about who I was before I knew you, it's like looking at and old picture of someone I used to know—and old friends I lost touch with or a relative I was never close to, but not the real flesh and blood me because I can't even imagine who I used to be with out you, how I walked around in this world not knowing you were in it, waiting to love me I never want that again. I never want to know another day that doesn't include you. I don't even know how it happened. I couldn't tell you the exact day or moment when I realized that I love you, but when I did it happened big. You've got my heart. That's a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you—my soul, my mind, my body, my spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you, Elizabeth, Today, Forever" The Rang in his over and over again, like it was replaying to get him to move. Lucky finial moved and ran after Elizabeth in the Rain.

"Elizabeth" Lucky yelled. "Everything I am is in love with you – my soul, my mind, my body, my spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you, Elizabeth, Today and Forever" Lucky said

"Ya but is it for real" Liz said through the tears

"I never stop loving you, only put the feeling inside were I couldn't find them. Elizabeth you are my heart, my soul and if I lose you I love my heart and my soul. I don't want that and I know you don't want that either" Lucky said

"I know I don't want that, but my heart has been ripped out for the second time but the same person and I don't know if I can through that pain again. If you say you love me then way hurt me" Liz said

"I would never hurt, never again. You can count on me to be there when you're scared like when we were first together" Lucky said as he walks closer to him but as he walks closer she walked backwards.

"You're making this hard for me to do this" Liz said as she took of the ring and held it in her hand. "This ring is my promise" Liz said as she walked up to Lucky and gave it back and then walked away

"You can't give up on us Liz" Lucky said

"But you see there is nothing to give up on. This was just another way to think we have a future. God Lucky I never stopped loving you and I never will, but it's hard when you stop loving me" Liz said. Liz said stared to walk away.

"Can this be true, tell me can this be real" Lucky started to sing. Liz turned around because she remembers that's the song she danced to with Lucky on Valentine's Day. "How can I put into words what I feel, my life was complete, I thought I was whole. Why do I feel like I'm losing control? Never though that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just once kiss How can it be, that right here with there's an Angel" Lucky sang as he pointing to Liz, Because Liz was his Angel. "It's a miracle" Lucky was about to see the chorus but Liz stop him and started singing herself.

"You're love is like a river peaceful and deep, your soul is like a secret that never could keep, when I look into your eyes I know that it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you" Liz sang. "I remember that dance, I was so happy. Then you gave me Roses and Valentine's Day in a box. I thought I'd never remember what happened that last Valentine's day. Stop making it so hard to just leave" Liz said

"I'm not making it hard you are I'm just telling you the truth. You were so happy that day in the hospital lobby when I first asked you to marry you, what happened between now and then" Lucky asked

"I'm pregnant" Liz said. Lucky look so shocked. "I was going to tell you during the wedding reception, but that never happened. I wanted to tell you, but my whole world crush in those words, "Lucky's missing" I thought I'd never be able to tell you" Liz started to say

"Why brake up then" Lucky asked

"Because I thought it would be easier if I broke up with you instead on waking up one morning to find out your missing" Liz said

"I would never leave you or the baby, weather Helena brain washed me again or a ship blew up with me on it. I would fine my way back to my family one way or anything" Lucky said as he walked to Liz

"I knew you were going to say that" Liz said with the saddest look on her face. "Then tell me what if a car blows up and you're in it, and then tell me you'll find your way back. You can't because you would be dead" Liz yelled at him

"Well if you doubt our love then maybe you're the one that doesn't love me anymore" Lucky said

"How can you even say that? I love you I always will." Liz screamed at him

"Then tell me you want to brake up" Lucky said that but right because she answers he grabs her and kisses her. She pulls away.

"I can't because I've waited for you forever and now that I have you I never want to let you go" Liz said

"Neither do I" Lucky agreed. They kissed again but this time when Liz pulled away it wasn't because she wanted to talk it was because she felt dizzy. "Lizzie are you ok" Lucky asked

"I…I… I can't see" Liz said and then fell, but lucky for her Lucky was still holding her. Lucky put in arm around and legs and picked her up, he then carried her to the nearest hospital. "Help I need help she just fainted" Lucky screamed.

"Lucky, wait are doing here" Bobbie said after she turned the corner. "Follow me, but I'm not on duty all I can do is get you a room" Bobbie said.

"That's all I need right now" Lucky said. He followed Bobbie into the nearest room. After Lucky put Liz on the bed Bobbie went off to find Steven, Monica or even Alan. "Everything will be aright you'll see." Lucky said. "You're love is like a river peaceful and deep, your soul is like a secret that never could keep, when I look into your eyes I know that it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you" Lucky started to sing and then he started to hum. Just then the door opened and Lucky jumped

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Bobbie told me about Elizabeth, let me check her out to make sure she's ok" Steven said

"Are you sure you should be doing this I mean you two are related don't you think you might get hurt but trying to help her" Lucky asked

"Ya, but right now, Monica's out with Alan, and Bobbie is not on call because of John Durant. I am the only one on call. Alan and Monica took off when I cam in, after the wedding was called off and I'm sorry about that." Steven said

"ok, please make sure she'll be ok, I have to go check on my cuz, I will be back if she wakes up, tell her I'm just making sure Carly ok" Lucky said then left. Lucky saw Carly and walk up to her and notice she was crying. "Carly what's wrong" Lucky asked

"He died. My dad is dead. And it's my fault because if he had come to the wedding like he was saposta do he wanted have reopened the case and he wouldn't have gotten' shot" Carly said through the tears

"It's not your fault he didn't want to go, and you couldn't make him. And was to know he'd reopen Conner's case. He told the police what happened then closed it; your father was a great mean. You were lucky to have him as a father." Lucky said giving Carly as gave after he stopped talking. "I never want to hear you say it's your fault that your father is dead. Because I certainly don't say it's my fault why my father does what he does, weather it's for me for not. So Carly you didn't kill your father, and don't you even think you did" Lucky said

"God I hate you, you know that" Carly said walking away from Lucky's hugging. She then wipes away the tears.

"I know but it just a way for life" Lucky said as he saw a smile on her face. "Well I can see your doing much better

"Well you can always make me happy, you're my family and you always will be. Lucky you're the best" Carly said. "But why are you here, you were gone and I thought you'd be with Elizabeth, I mean when I told her you were missing it looked like she gave up on living. I mean when I saw you disappear right before my eyes I crashed but not like Elizabeth, how come you're not with her" Carly asked

"I am, she in the hospital she fainted when I was talking to her" Lucky answer.

"I'm sorry" Carly said and then hugged him but the hug was cut short when the heard Steven yell "I need some help in here; she's going into V-fib. Please I need help to save a sister" Carly and lucky went running to where Steven is. "What's wrong with her Steven" Lucky asked

"I don't know" Steven said. "If she doesn't make it…" Steven started to say

"She'll make it, she made it all the other times she was here and she'll make it this time" Carly said by cutting off Steven. Lucky, Carly and Steven watch as another Doctor wheeled Elizabeth away. Lucky was so worried he just paced in the lobby and waited to hear about Elizabeth. Carly watched Lucky pace she didn't' know what to say since she never really like Elizabeth. And Steven just went back to work, he thought it would make the pain go away and the waiting end, he always hated waiting.

* * *

Ok please tell me what you think, The next part i put up has something to do with Robin and when she was here for Lila's Funural, if anyone watched it they will get what i mean after i rite it. so please tell me what your really think of it.  



	23. Chapter 23

Ok so here is the next chapter. If i have messed up my story please tell me becuase i'm starting to think i did. But please review.

* * *

And Hour goes by Lucky is still pacing, while Carly still not knowing what to say. Steven is still working even though he got off work an half hour ago. Just then the elevator doors open and Emily and Nikolas came out to see Lucky pacing. 

"We just got the message Lucky, how is she" Nikolas asked

"I don't know. Dr. Meadows took her over her case about a half over ago and has yet to say anything" Lucky said

"Dr. Meadows? Oh my god Elizabeth is Pregnant" Emily said

"Well was" Dr. Meadows said

"What" Lucky Said?

"Has she been in any physical fight lately" Dr. Meadows asked

"No, not that I know of" Lucky said

"Yes she has. Well more like a few weeks ago. Cameron was playing with a plastic bat and hit her in the stomach; I didn't think much of it. She didn't think much of it either though she was in pain" Emily said

"Well that could have been it, but she miss-carried the baby. She was lucky, because she can still have children. She will be in pain for the nest couple of day and might not be able to eat, but make sure she drinks plenty of water" Dr. Meadows said. "Also I haven't told Elizabeth yet, she hasn't woken up yet. Would you like to tell her" Dr. Meadows asked

"Yes, I would" Lucky said

"I'm sorry man" Nikolas said

"I am too, Lucky I'm so sorry. Just be brave and don't like this be your fault because it's not remember that" Carly said

"I know, but I have to go and tell her she lost another baby" Lucky said and then walked away

"I think we should be there for them" Emily said. She started walking away when Nikolas grabbed her arm.

"No, they need each other now. As do we. We need each other now more then ever so Emily please just con back to the house with me" Nikolas said as he let go of her arm

"No my friends need me, weather you like it or not I'm staying" Emily said and then walked away.

"Damn it Em" Nikolas said to himself and then cased after her

Scene Elizabeth's hospital room Lucky was standing outside of it and all that was in his head was Elizabeth saying "You have my heart. That's a Permanent Lock. Everything I am is so in love with you – my mind, my soul, my body, my spirit. And that will never change. I pledge myself to you, Lucky, today and forever." He couldn't stop hearing it. He was so afraid to go in there. He walked in and sat door next to her. Lucky just watched her sleeping, hoped he could get up the courage to tell her. He put his face in his hands and started crying when he felt a hand on his head he looked up to see Elizabeth awake.

"Lucky, it feels like a truck ran me over" Elizabeth said

"It's great to see your awake" Lucky said not knowing how to find the words to say.

"Why were you crying, Lucky" Liz asked

"Elizabeth, you know I love you, and we all love you. Nikolas, Emily and I" Lucky started to say and she knew when he said something like that something bad happened. "I'm sorry I find it hard to say these words to you" Lucky said as a tear rolled down his check. "I love you no matter what. Elizabeth you lost the baby. You have a miss-carriage" Lucky said and watch Elizabeth just start cry. He hugged her but she just laid there crying.

"No, this can't be. Lucky this can't be" Elizabeth said through the tears

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't want to be true but it is, I'm sorry" Lucky said

"I swear to god if Faith had anything to do with it…" Liz started to say, but then Lucky cut her off

"Faith is dead, she died I while ago, don't you remember. She was shot in court" Lucky said

"Ya that's right" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth it will be ok, I promise you it will be ok" Lucky said then kissed her on her fore head

"I don't know if you can keep that promise" Elizabeth said

"I will keep this promise, we'll get married and everything will be like we first planed it to be" Lucky said

"Please don't make any promise to me, not now and not ever, because if I lose you, you would break those promises" Elizabeth said

"You'll never lose me, I'm not going away so easy this time" Lucky said

"That's what you said to me in the church" Elizabeth said as she wiped the tears away even though they wouldn't stop falling. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth its Emily and Nikolas can we come in" Emily asked

"Ya, please come in" Elizabeth said. As they entered her continued to wipe the tears from her face.

"I heard what happen I'm so sorry. If there is anything at all you need all you have to do is asked" Emily said. Then walked over and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Thanks, there just one thing a need and no one can give that to me" Elizabeth said

"What is it maybe someone can" Nikolas said

"No you guys can't because no one knows" Elizabeth said. "I just really need to know what this happen" Elizabeth said

"Oh, well I can help you out there. Dr. Meadows asked if you were in any physical fight, and I told her about what Cameron did three weeks ago" Emily said

"Ya but Cameron couldn't have caused it because he hit me, but not hard. Cameron only hit my stomach with a plastic bat and it felt like a little kid hit me. It didn't hurt" Liz said. "But think I know what did cause it" Liz said

"What" Lucky said but knowing everyone else wanted to say it

"I'm sorry what was I saying" Liz said after about 2 minutes of not talking

"You said you knew what caused your miscarriage" Emily said

"I did, well I haven't a clue. Lucky where is he" Liz asked

"Liz, Lucky's right there" Emily said pointing to Lucky

"Your joking right, Lucky's not there. He was never there. Lucky was never there" Liz said and then started to cry

"I'm going to take him out side, you try and get her to remember Lucky ok" Nikolas said to Emily. Nikolas then left and Lucky followed. "Give Emily time to fix things. She might have just gone into a place where nothing can hurt her because of losing the baby" Nikolas said to lucky as lucky looked through the glass at Liz

"It's my fault, I broke her heart once again and that throw her over the edge" Lucky said as he watched Emily and Elizabeth talking

Scene Elizabeth room, Emily and Liz are talking

"Liz where are you" Emily said

"I seem to be in a hospital, why" Liz said

"So you don't remember at all how you got here" Emily asked

"No, last thing I remember was that we were talking about you and Nikolas getting married" Liz said

"Liz that was last year" Emily said

"Really, ya that right. Now I remember" Liz started to say when she brusted into tears. "He was shot trying to save you. His fathers trying to let him die in peace, no one wants that. The court herring did go so well. He comma and could die. I'm going to lose him, Em" Liz said

"Elizabeth you haven't lost him. He is out side that door with Nikolas" Emily said

"No, but that's for trying to make me feel better" Liz said.

Scene Lobby, Nikolas is trying to convince Lucky it's not him fault but he won't here it.

"I pushed her to far this time. She thinks I'm dead" Lucky said

"No she doesn't. Lucky give her time" Nikolas said. Just then Jason saw them.

"What are you guys doing here" Jason asked

"Elizabeth fainted in the park while we where talking. We were going to have a baby, but she lost it. Now she just in denial and I think I am too" Lucky said

"Well Elizabeth a strong girl, when she wants something trust me she'll get it. You know Robin told Sonny something at Lila's funeral and then he told me. She told him the worst thing in the world is not say the things that you need to say to the people who matter to you. It may help to say those important things" Jason said and then walked away. Jason continued walking till he found Elizabeth's room. He knocked on the door and heard Emily said come in. Jason walked in to see Elizabeth crying and Emily on the verge of crying. "I heard what happen Elizabeth I'm sorry" Jason said

"You don't have to be. It's all Luke's fault" Elizabeth said

"How is it Luke's fault" Jason asked not knowing that Liz is talking about Lucky in a comma and not the baby.

"Its Luke fault because he wanted his son to die peaceful not live on machine forever" Emily answered for Liz. Emily saw that Jason knew what was happening and just decided to go along with it.

"You know Elizabeth, the worst thing in the world is not to say the thing you need to say to people who matter to you. You should tell Lucky how you really feel and maybe he'll here you ad wake up" Jason said

"Thanks Jason, oh before I forget how is she" Emily asked Jason as they walked out of the room

"She's pregnant" Jason answered

"Wow Congrates, Jase. I really hope this works out for her" Emily said. She then hugged him.

"Me too, I hope it works out for her too" Jason said. He then walked away.

* * *

Ok so i have brought someone back for the next chapter. and i have brought so next chapter is, but these chapter are in the show they are not made up. The person i have brought back is one of my favorite teen chapters. I have three favorite teen chapters. This chapter i've brought back alread got themself into trouble. Its; just tah the person to do that. Anyways i hope you liked this chapter and the next one.  



	24. Chapter 24

Ok so here the Person i Brougth back. i hope you like what i did.

* * *

Scene Kelly's, Dillon walks in. Dillon was waiting for Georgie to show up. They always met up at Kelly's on Wednesdays but since then wedding was called off they both had to go and change before they could hang out. They both new their dad wouldn't want then dating, but Georgie's mom was trying to put in a good word for them. Just then a door open and Dillon looked up thinking it was Georgie and thought he was seeing a ghost. He was looking right at Sage. Everyone thought she was dead. 

"Dillon, I knew you'd be here. You waiting for Georgie right" Sage said as she walked over to a stunned Dillon. She sat down to talk to him. "Ok don't give me that face it's scary. If I didn't know any better I'd think you saw a ghost" Sage said and then laughed

"I did, I am. You're dead" Dillon was all he could get out of his mouth

"No I'm right here. I'm back in town because I got kick out of my school, but I have now where to go" Sage said

"We all saw you're dead body in the freezers" Dillon said

"Oh ya that. It's a long story all I can say is that I was only hurt badly enough to back out. See Georgie's mom could find a pulse so she thought I was dead. When I woke up no one what there, so I left and noticed that the storm cleared so I head back to my uncles house. When he opened the door I fainted, next thing I knew I was in a hospital in an other town. I guess my uncle wanted me safe from Port Charles. So now I'm back" Sage explained

"Well it's great to see you. Those Trent ended up dieing that night" Dillon said

"I know, my uncle told me everything that happened. Everything he did, like killing Marry. And he told me he gave you the letter I wrote to you" Sage said

"Ya, he gave that to me. The poem was beautiful. Brook Lynn made a song out of it" Dillon said

"Wow, I've never gotten a song out of something I've made" Sage said. "Ok so the reason why I'm here is because I need a place to crash till I find my uncle" Sage said

"Your Uncle was arrested a month ago. Carly's dad arrested him for being in the mob and her dad is now going after Sonny and Jason. I'm sorry Sage" Dillon said

"Oh that would explain why he never home" Sage said acting all sad. She already knew he was in jail and who didn't it, because Carly told her. "Who lives in his house then" Sage asked

"His son, Diego" Dillon said and saw the who look on her face. "That's right you don't know about that. Diego is your uncle's son from a relationship years ago. He just found out this year" Dillon said

"Ok, so I guess I need to talk to him about a place then" Sage said. She got up and Dillon got up to. "Thanks for the help. IF you want to know the whole story then talk to my Uncle. And thanks for helping me" Sage said and then hugged him. As they were hugging Georgie walked in. She didn't know it was Sage that was hugging Dillon and she didn't care.

"Dillon, what the hell is going on" Georgie yelled. Dillon and Sage stopped hugging and Sage turned around to see a pissed up Georgie. Georgie just stood there not saying a word. Sage looked at her.

"What is with you people? I'm not a ghost. So stop looking at me like I am" Sage said

"You made me think I killed you. You make me think I'd loose Dillon to your Uncle. What the hell is wrong with you" Georgie said

"Well it's wasn't me it was my Uncle's doing. I came back because I got kicked out of school" Sage said

"And you could wait to jump into Dillon's arms right" Georgie said.

"That's not what happened. I came here hoping he could help me out with a place to stay" Sage said

"Oh so you thought you could stay with Dillon and then maybe he's love you like you wanted" Georgie said

"Now you know I love you. She wasn't doing anything Georgie" Dillon said

"I just needed a place to spend the night I would have been gone by the morning I'm sorry I went to Dillon. I'm sorry me and Dillon of friend" Sage said and then started to walk away.

"Were do you think your going. To find someone new to toy around" Georgie said

"Georgie stop it please. Let her go so he can continue with our date" Dillon said

"She has messed up this town for to long" Georgie said and the hit Sage.

"What was that for" Sage said

"It's what I should have done instead on locking you in that freezer" Georgie said. The two girls then started fighting. There was kicking and screaming and hair pulling, your basic cat fight. About tow minutes went by when Lucky walked in to see Georgie Jones, Police chief's daughter and Sage Alcazar, Alcazar's Nice. Lucky then grabbed Georgie and pulled her off Sage and Dillon help Sage up.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you" Lucky asked

"She started it" Sage said

"Dillon take Georgie and Sage come with me. Georgie be thankful I'm not going to tell Mac about this" Lucky said. He then walked away Sage followed.

"Georgie, what was up with that? Fighting Sage that not like you" Dillon said

"Ya well, it's not like you care. Sage is back so you can have her, I know you want here" Georgie said and then walked out.

* * *

Ok i know the chapter is short i'm sorry the next one migth not be so short.  



	25. Chapter 25

Ok sorry it's so short, i'm kinda in the middle of writing it. I know's going off track, but i love Liz and Lucky together. ANd i needed so Teenage drama. anyways Review please.

* * *

Scene outside Kelly's Lucky and Sage are talking. 

"You need to stay away from the fights, now go I just saved your butt" Lucky said

"Thanks" Sage said and then waked away. Just then Carly walked by.

"Lucky hey, How Elizabeth" Carly asked

"She better, she thinks I'm gone. Everything is just so messed up Carly" Lucky said

"I know what you mean" Carly said

"It just thinks I'm in a comma, and she doesn't know that a baby died. Everything is just out of control. It's like where really not meant to be" Lucky said.

"You know, you can either stand here and you can talk to me or we can sit. But you know I'm here to listen" Carly said

"How do I fix it" Lucky asked as they sat down at the nearest table

"Give her time, if it's true love she'll come back to you" Carly said knowing that she's really talking about her and Sonny, seeing how they've been divorced for months now and she still loves him.

"I hope your right, thanks, you're the best" Lucky said. He got up and then Carly up. He hugged her and then walked away.

"I hope so too" Carly said to herself and then walked into Kelly's

Scene Hospital Sonny knocks on Elizabeth's door. Elizabeth says come in and Sonny enters.

"Ok I know I might not be the person that you want to see, but I wanted to know how you were, Carly told me you were here. I'm glad you found Lucky" Sonny said and notice when he said Lucky she started to cry

"Found him, ha. Lucky in a comma and never coming back to me" Liz said through the tears

"Elizabeth, Carly told me Lucky came back. You can't tell me he's in a comma because he's alive and well. He's also with Carly" Sonny said.

"No he's in a comma; I was going to go see him. Jason told me something that might just get him back. So if you'll excuse me I have to go see Lucky" Elizabeth said and then walked out of her room.

"What is se going to do when she sees he's not there" Sonny said and then walked away.

Scene Elizabeth walking around the Hospital looking for Lucky's room when she bumps into Emily

"Elizabeth what are you doing" Emily asked

"I'm looking for Lucky's room" Liz answered

"Elizabeth, Lucky with the doctor" Emily said thinking fast

"I really need to see him" Liz said

"Why don't you go back to your room and I'll get you when the doctor is done" Emily said as the walked back into Elizabeth's room

"Ok, just get me right after the Doctor leaves" Liz said

"I will" Emily said and then walked out. "Where are you lucky" Emily said and then walked away

"How am I going to tell a dieing man I still love him and always have? Will he even Listen" Elizabeth began to say not knowing that Lucky was standing right there in the door way. "He's always been there for me and I hope I can be there for him. I just wish he was here to sing me to sleep like he used to. When he got shot my whole world crashed. When he woke up my world came back together again like magic" She said not knowing she said he woke up. "He is the one person that can fix me when I broken, find me when I'm lost and heal me heal me when I'm hurt. When ever I see him he always puts a smile on my face. I just don't want to lose that" Elizabeth said. "As you kneel beside your bed tonight, keep a little prayer for me in sight" Elizabeth sang and then fell asleep. Lucky was just wanted to watch her sleep so he walked over and stand down to just watch her sleep. Lucky didn't want to wake her up by leaving so he ended up sleeping on the chair that was right next to Elizabeth's bed.

When Morning came he was waken up by a scream, He eyes his faster then he could have gotten up. When he found out Elizabeth was up screaming in her sleep.

"Elizabeth its ok, I'm here now. Wake up Lizzie" Lucky said. Elizabeth then wake up and shot up in her bed so fast she didn't notice she hit her head agents Lucky's till she saw him holding his head and standing.

"Oh Lucky I had the worst dream. I couldn't remember anything that happened. In my dream the last thing I remembered was when you were shot and everyone thought you would die. Lucky I never want the feeling again. I love you, and I always will" Elizabeth said as she gave Lucky a hug. "But the last thing I remember I was going to your room and I was going to tell you something. Lucky, you have always been there for me, no let me be there for you once" Elizabeth said

"I would love that, but nothing bad has happened" Lucky said

"You lost your father to find himself, and we lost the baby. You need anything and you can just call on me" Liz said still hugging Lucky. Just then Emily walked in. "Emily it's great to see you" Liz said letting go of Lucky.

"I'm glad to see your better. I'm so sorry about the Baby" Emily said

"It's ok, it's not like it's the first time this has happened. Only faith didn't cause this one" Liz said

"Elizabeth things will get better, I mean we can re do the wedding and make it the best day of your life" Emily said

"Thanks Em but I just need to spend a weekend away from here, away for everything, just me, Carmen and Lucky" Liz said

"Well I can get you an island all to yourself, if you want it" Emily said

"Well Lucky what do you say" Liz asked

"I say lets do it" Lucky answered

"Well I'll make a few calls and your have your island soon" Emily said and then left

"The Girl runs away so fast I never get a chance to thank her" Liz began to say as Lucky sat down right next to her on the bed. "Sometimes I think she does more for use then she does for herself. She never quits, she's always on the move. I think we should do something nice for her like, a vacation, or a baby shower" Liz continued to say. "What about…" Liz was interrupted by a kiss.

"Or Maybe you need a vacation" Lucky said and then kissed her again.

"You know I think I do" Liz said and then they started to make out, when Emily walked in. She coughed to get there attention, but it didn't work so she coughed louder again didn't work, so she just decided to talk.

"Ok it's all set, the plane leaves tomorrow at noon" Emily said, as she watch Luck and Liz stop kissing and Lucky turn around.

"Thanks Em. You're the best" Liz said, She gave Emily a hug and then she left. "Well I guess I better get out of here" Liz said

"I'll do that, you just get change and don't plan on keeping them on long" Lucky said and saw the look in Liz is eyes when he said that. He loved seeing that look in her eyes. He gave her one kiss and then left.

* * *

Ok so i have added i little bit more to this chater and i have a big twisted coming up soon, so wait for it. It's going to be so good, that you'll be wanting more. I'm going to make it so that now one can guess whats gonna happen next. ANywasy review please. 


	26. Character

I've change my Story a pit if you didn't notice. I've added a coupe more story's i kind do that. Ok so if anyones is confused i am here to explains somethings to you. So Sage is back in town and pertentding to know nothing about her Uncle. We all know she knows some how. Durant has died to some masked Shooter. Liz and Lucky are working on there relation ship. Emily and Nikolas are getting back to there relastionship. Sage is back "not" mess up Dillon and Georgie's Realtionship. I will have some Characters in in but not in it like Carly, Sonny, Jason and Sam. They will be Characters but not main ones. The Main ones are Sage, Dillon, Diego, Brook lynn, Georgie, Liz, Lukcy, Emily and Nikolas. My story will revole around them from not on. Ok so here is about the Chactares now:

Emily - Still dealing wth the Rape, but getting over it more and more each day.

Lucky - Detrumed to get Liz to trust him again and make the wedding a succes

Elizabeth - Trying to Get her life back

Nikolas- Trying to help Emily so they can get their life back

Brook Lynn- She just trying to have happen life, and hopping singing doesn't get in the way

Diego- trying to help brook in her life Journy and help is new found Cousin

Dillon- trying to save whats left of his relastion ship with Georgie

Georgie- Wanting time away from Port charles and Dillon

Sage- Will do anything to get her way. Makes everyone she's changed but she's still the same Sage they knew before the was "killed"

If that does help anyone please tell me and i will explain more and in better detail.


	27. Chapter 27

ok so here the next chapter

* * *

Scene Alcazar's Apartment Sage knocks on the door. Diego opens the door without his shirt on to find Sage with Bags. Diego has no clue who she is and Why she even there. 

"Who are you" Diego asked

"I'm your cousin, Sage" Sage answer. She picks up her bags and walked in the door. Diego didn't want to tell her leave just left so he just closed the door.

"And you're here why" Diego asked

"Well I needed a place to stay and I was hoping you could help me out. I just have some bisness to take care of in this town till I leave" Sage said

"Well you can have the guest room I guess" Diego said

"Diego what is taking you so long, was the pizza" Brook Lynn said as she walked out into the living room to find Sage

"Hi Brook. And don't give me that look I'm not died ok give it up" Sage said. "Is the guest room still next to the bathroom" Sage asked and Diego nodded his head. She walked away to put her stuff away.

"You know her" Diego asked

"Ya, but last time I saw her she was dead and bleeding on the Q's freezer floor" Brook said

"Well she doesn't look dead to me" Diego said

"Well I guess it was just another way to get Dillon and Georgie to brake up" Brook said

"Well she's my cuz, so I guess I have to like her" Diego said

"Well now that I know the real Sage and she's just like you or me. Diego make sure you know the real her not the person she hides behind" Brook said. Just then Sage walked in. She didn't know what they were talking about or care but she made it look like she did.

"So what you talking about" Sage asked

"Nothing, just talking about got out tonight, with Dill Dillon and Georgie" Brook Lynn said even thought she was lying and not lying. She wasn't talking about their date, but they really are going on a date.

"I guess we should get going, Sage your welcomed her" Diego said. He grabbed his cot and right before him and Brook left the phone rang. He pick it out and it was Georgie. "Change of plan I guess it's just us" Diego said

"What, why" Brook asked

"Well they got into a fight at Kelly's and now Dillon in Jail and Georgie's just not up for being a third wheel" Diego said

"I wonder their fight was about" Brook said, looking at Sage.

"Ok I didn't not come back to town for Dillon. I saw him in Kelly's and thought I ask for a place to say because I thought someone moved into my Uncle's apartment. I didn't know it was you. Georgie just came in at the wrong time, I gave Dillon a friendly hug, because where friends. She freaked out and started hitting me. Then the next I knew I was on the ground and Georgie was on top of my punching me. That was Lucky Spencer came in and broke the two of us up, thought I wasn't really fighting back" Sage Explained.

"Ok, in that case why don't I just take you two out to dinner, I can get to know Sage better and still have that date" Diego said

"I'd hate to be a third wheel, I mean you guys go. I'm not going to mess up anyone else's relationship. In fact I have to go make a class" Sage said. Then she left.

"Well you heard her, so let's go. I don't want to end up like Georgie and Dillon" Brook Lynn said.

"Ok, Sage where going. I don't have an extra Key so you're going to have stay in tonight till I get another one" Diego yelled to Sage

"Ok, Fine" Sage Yelled back. Then Diego and Brook left. Sage then Come out with the phone in her hand. She starts dialing. "Hey… Ya it's me Sage.. Plan one complete…. Plan two complete… plan three working on it… plan four, the finial show down. Plan three and four well bring this town into ruins" Sage said, she started laughing. "Jon we went over this. Plan one was to kill the man who put my Uncle in Jail. Plan two come back into town and make it look like I know nothing about it. Plan three get pay back for the ones for left me for dead. And Plan four get ride of the one obstacle in my one of getting the one I love. She will get what she deserves and I'll get him back… I will and no one will know it was me… Just don't tell them what I'm doing ok…. I have to go start on my plan now" Sage said and then hung up.

Scene Jail, Dillon is waiting to see Alcazar. Just then he sees him coming. Dillon picks up the Phone and then Alcazar picked up the phone.

"Why is Sage back in town" Dillon asked

"Sage, she died" Alcazar said

"No she's not, I've see her. Georgie fought her and she's living with Diego, why is she back" Dillon asked again

"For me. She came back because she knows I'm in Jail and will do anything to get me out. You need to get her away from Port Charles" Alcazar said.

"Why, She said she got kicked out of her school and in need of a place to stay, I think she's turning her life around" Dillon said

"No she me a letter and told me what she really is up to. She told me she sent on to you to. If you get one read and then tell me she's turned her life around" Alcazar said.

"She has really turned it around, she's not going to try and break me and Georgie up" Dillon said

"Ya she could, but if I when I'm thinking is right then, when she did when she first came to town then she'll do it this time around" Alcazar said

"You mean she's going to kill Durant. That mean… oh god" Dillon said

"What" Alcazar Asked?

"Durant it dead, He to a gun shot wound after he arrested Emily for the Murder of Conner Bishop. So it was Sage that killed him" Dillon said

"You never know it could be someone like Sonny or another one of his enemies" Alcazar said

"If it is her, I'm not going to protect her. She killed Cary's Father. Cary is married to Sonny who is a mob boss and his best friend and gun man is my cousin Jason. Jason is the cool on in the family not to mention the same one, besides Emily. So she's on her own if he killed him" Dillon said. Dillon then put the phone back and left. He went back to the mansion. When he got there he saw the note Alcazar was talking about on the table. He grabbed it and head back to him room on the Haunted Star. He opened it and began to read it.

"Dear Dillon, By know you've found out I'm still alive. Well I'm Sorry I never told you, When I first woke up everyone was gone, so I went to find my Uncle. He ended up shipping me back off to boarding school. Ok so I guess I might of started trouble between you and Georgie, but I'm not here too. I have a guy that's waiting for me back in town. He's sweet; he wants to be an actor or something along those lines. Not going out yet but we will next time we met. I was hoping I could get your help with something. You see I need help finding my Uncle. He called me saying he was going on a trip for awhile and he said he call when he got back. He never called back and it's been two months. Can you help me find him? I guess I'll be seeing you.

Were Love forever Sage"

'He was wrong. She is trying to turn her Life around' Dillon thought just then His cell phone rang. He answered it and it was Georgie's mom. "Hello"

"Hello Dillon, It Felicia, you know right" Georgie's mom said on the other end

"Ya I know who it is, may I ask why you are calling my cell phone" Dillon said

"You haven't see Georgie have you, please tell you have" Felicia said through the tears.

"Last time I saw her was this after noon at Kelly's before she stormed out" Dillon said.

"Thanks, do you know Diego or Brook Lynn's number" Felicia said through the tears.

"Ya, want me to call them. I have to call them anyways" Dillon said

"Ya thanks that would be great" Felicia said

"Does he know where she is" Mac asked in the back round of the phone

"No" Felicia answered

"Well find her" Mac said

"May I asked why you're asking where she is" Dillon asked

"She came home from Kelly's crying. Then she called someone, and then she left and she hasn't come back. I don't know who she's with. And when I know she's with you or Brook Lynn I don't worry, and I don't know who she's with. I'm so scared" Felicia said

"Ok, well find her, we will. I'll call them now" Dillon said

"Thanks" Felicia said and then hung up. Dillon put down the phone and just went off to Diego's place. He knew he was out past the time they were saposta come home so he knew they'd be at Diego's place. When he got there, Diego and Brook Lynn where just about to Enter.

"Hey guys, have you seen or heard from Georgie" Dillon asked

"Ya right before he life for dinner, she canceled her date, but we still went on ours" Brook said. Just then Sage came up the Stairs. "Where did you come from?" Brook asked

"I took out the trash" Sage said.

"Have you see or heard from Georgie" Dillon asked

"No, no, wait I saw her a Kelly earlier" Sage said.

"How could you take out the trash if you don't have a key" Diego asked

"New boy, same small head. I had a key. You see I used to live here" Sage said. Just then she took it out and used it. "See" Sage and then walked in. They al followed.

"Georgie's parents are going crazy. We need to find her" Dillon said

"Well Have about we all sleep here to night. Diego and I can stare his bed and you can have a couch Dillon" Brook Lynn said

"If that's all right with you Diego" Dillon asked

"Ya its fine" Diego said. Brook then went into the other room. She went to call her mom and Get Dillon some blankets. "We'll find her. Hall who know she could be over visiting her sister or in a hotel some where sleeping off the parting she's doing, kidding. Must likely she went to go she her sister" Diego said. Brook Lynn came back with a pillow and three blankets.

"Goodnight Dillon, Sage" Brook said

"Goodnight everyone" Diego said.

"Goodnight" Both Sage and Dillon said.

* * *

Ok so i'm going to trick you in some way shape or form, you just have to figure out what i'm tricking you on. anywas review and i'll update.  



	28. Chapter 28

Ok so this chapter is short, i am runing out of story lines for Liz and Lucky can you please please help with Ideas. Other wise i'm going to end up Adding new people in and getting ride of them. Please help i beg of you people.

* * *

Scene Hospital, Bianca and Maggie walk out of the elevator. She looks around and tries to remember which way Emily's room was. Just then she sees a nurse and decides to ask her. 

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Nurse, she was on duty like three months ago when I came in here with my daughter" Bianca said

"I remember you, she's in room 212" the nurse said and then walked away.

"Well I just need to talk to Emily and then we can head back to Pine Valley. Maggie, please don't make this hard" Bianca said

"I'm not, I just don't get why we have to Visit your friends in different towns" Maggie said.

"Well you see, when Miranda was Sick, Dr. Webber's sister and Her friend help my daughter out. I just thought I'd own them a little thanks" Bianca said

"There's more to the story isn't there" Maggie asked

"No, there just me making a friend or two in Port Charles. And pulse Anna used to live here before she moved to Pine Valley and I just want to know the people she knew" Bianca said

"You have a reason for being here I know, your mother knows to, other wise she wouldn't have ignored a lunch with your uncle to watch Miranda" Maggie said

"Well I told her I could find someone else if she really wanted to go to lunch but no she wanted to watch Miranda" Bianca said

"Fine go do what you need to do I'll be here sitting waiting for you" Maggie said. With that Bianca gave Maggie a kiss and left.

Scene Elizabeth's Hospital room, Elizabeth is getting ready to leave when Bianca walks in her room.

"I'm sorry I was looking for Emily. The Nurse said she was here" Bianca said

"No sorry this is my room. Emily not on call till 6 tonight" Liz said

"Well I guess I should be going, my friend Maggie's waiting for me in the lobby" Bianca said

"Ok, bye" Liz said and then realized she knew her. "Wait do I know you" Liz said

"I don't know, do I. I do, you Dr. Webber's Sister. I came in with my daughter Miranda. You brother helped my see my daughter only had a fever" Bianca said

"Well that's what we do here, give people cures and answers" Liz said

"If you don't mine me asking how come your hear" Bianca asked

"I don't mind. I just lost a Baby. And it was right after my wedding got all messed up" Liz said

"Well I'm sorry" Bianca said

"It's ok. It's no one fault. I just hope I can get thought the third wedding without it messing up" Liz said

"You've goin married three times" Bianca asked

"No, only once, But I've tried to marry my fiancé twice now and this next time will be the third time I've tried" Liz said.

"Well I hope it works out for you. Hell if it can work for my mother it can work for you" Bianca said

"How many times has your Mother been married" Liz asked

"Nine times, and this time will be the tenth" Bianca said

"Wow, I don't think I'll be married that many times, but I do know if this time doesn't work I was never meant to marry this guy" Liz said

"Why do you say that" Bianca said

"Well, I lost his love once to his brother's evil grandmother, and then almost lost him to that grandmother this year. I guess over time you realize who matters, who never did and who always will. And I know He has always matter to me weather I was dating some gangsta, a D.A, or even my best friends ex-husband. He helped me through the toughest part of my life the year I came to town. He picked me off the ground and took care of me, now if that means he was never meant to be mine then destiny has a strange way of showing it. It has taking us three years to get back into each others arms and I'm not going to give that up. So I say if where not meant to be married then I'll date him till I'm meant to marry him because I'm not letting him get way this time" Liz said

"I still don't get why you said you were never meant to marry this guys, if this time doesn't work" Bianca said

"Well I figure, since he helped me when I first came to town, and then "died in some fire. We were never meant to be, but then he came back to me. But this time the grandmother took away all the feelings he had for me. We then went our separate ways. Now where back together and sometimes I think we were meant to be but not meant to be together. But Destiny owns my one so I'm getting married weather it's with my friends and family or just my best friends and me and my fiancé. So that's why" Liz said

"Well you seem too made up your mind. I've done that to, but it led to a disaster. You see I hind the fact I was pregnant from my mom and when she found out, she freak. When I though I lost the baby, my mom saw how much Miranda meant to me. She ended up seeing that Miranda was more like me then her father. When Miranda was placed back in my arms it was the best day for me. And it was my mother that placed her back in my arms. Sometimes people can surprise you. I blamed my mother for the death of Miranda. I know I shouldn't have but I didn't. But over time she grew to love the dead baby and helped me move on with my life. She also helped me when I got my Miranda back" Bianca said

"Do I even want about the babies' death and the baby coming back" Liz said

"Long story, I'd tell you but you might get confused cause god knows I do when I tell the story" Bianca said

"Ok, so can I just have cliff notes then" Liz said

"I ran away to get away from my mother with my friend Babe. We got stuck in the rain so when headed for shelter. We got in the shelter I delivered and Babe when to find help. While I was "sleeping" He had her baby, but while she was having her baby. Her ex Paul decided to take her son and tell her he was dead. When Babe's husband JR and the rescue crew came Paul told them Miranda died. When I got better I found out and it killed me. About Nine months later I found out that Babe had my Miranda and knew about it and never gave her back. Well JR knew Miranda was mine and ended up pushing me up a balcony to stop me from getting my Daughter. When I woke from that my daughter was there in my arms and my mothers arms. My sister Kendall, my uncle Jack were in the room and my friend Ryan and my Cousin's Lily, Reggie and Greenlee where out side waiting to see if I'd make it. Well that the Cliff notes. Now here I am with my Daughter and I'm living in Paris I just needed to come back for my Mother wedding and I'd though I'd stop by here and Say hi to Emily" Bianca said

"Wow, that was confusing but I got it. I'm glad you have your Daughter back, but I need to be going" Liz said

"That fine, I should be ended back to Pine Valley anyways. Just remember to really make sure he's the one because you plan your life around him. Do end up losing the one you love again like I lost Miranda. I planed my life around her and things didn't go as planed. Just go one day at a time, no more the three days" Bianca said

"You know if you want I can talk you to see Emily" Liz said

"No it's ok, you have plans and so do I" Bianca said

"Well hold off on the those plans because I use some help" Liz said, changing her mined about leaving

"Ok I'll try" Bianca said

Scene Hospital Lobby, Maggie is sitting there when The Elevator opens and Diego steps out. He walks over to Maggie.

"Are you knew here, I don't think I've seen you before" Diego said. Maggie looked up

"Ya and way out of your legal" Maggie said, then put her face back into the magazine.

"I didn't mean to come off like that; I was just asking a question. I'm Diego Sanchez" Diego said

"I'm Maggie, Maggie Stone. I'm waiting for a friend and I really don't need another one" Maggie said

"Well can we just talk then" Diego asked

"I guess, you can talk if you want" Maggie said

"So how long have you been in town" Diego said

"Ten Minutes and I hate it" Maggie said

"Well I've bee here for like 5 months and I love it. The people are so nice and always help you out" Diego said

"I don't need any helping, but you do" Maggie said

"Ok so I guess I should go then" Diego said. He started to walk away but then decided to invite her to dinner. "He if your still in town would you like to go to Dinner at Kelly's …" Was all Diego had to say for Maggie to stand up and Slap him. "Ok I guess you don't. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet some other of the towns people, like my friends and Girlfriend, but I can see your not the people type" Diego said and the started to walk off.

"I'm Sorry, it's just I don't like kids coming up to me and asking me out. And I'm not going to be in town long enough to go to eat with your friends" Maggie said. Then Diego walked away mouthing the word 'okay'

Scene Elizabeth apartment, Lucky is watching Cameron, but since he's a sleep he thought he could watch a little T.V. Lucky Turned it on and started watching Charmed. Lucky always hated this show, but he found some how he was drawn to it.

"You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?" Piper on the T.V Said

"It's not that simple" Leo on the T.V said

**"**Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand" Piper said.

"Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have" Leo said

**"**Then choose me now. Then let's go home" Piper said. Said he was watching it, He just couldn't help but think what life would be like after he married Elizabeth.

Lucky's Dream 2014, Elizabeth Getting Cameron ready for his first day of School, While Lucky made sure that Laura and Sarah got of to school too, and made sure Lila was still sleeping. Cameron was going into the 5th grade he was so happy. Sarah was going into Preschool and Laura was going into 2nd grade. They both felt so proud, and wanted to go with they're brother. Laura was just two and was still sleeping.

"Lucky Honey, are the girls ready" Liz asked

"As ready as they'll ever be" Lucky replied

"Well we have to send them off" Liz said trying not to cry. "You three be good, you here" Liz said

"Honey they'll be honey in 3 to 5 hours" Lucky said

"I know but still they're growing up so fast" Liz said

"Honey, you still have, Lila to take care of" Lucky said.

"You know I glad we have your Mother and my sister names for our daughter. Laura would have been so happy to see you use your name for your first born daughter" Liz said

"I'd Glad you Named her that, I would have gone with any name, but you picked my mothers name" Lucky said. "And I love you for that" Lucky said and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Ewwwwwwwww" The kids said.

"Ok off the school now, Lucky you get to drive them, while I wait for Lila to wake up" Liz said

"Are you sure, I mean I could watch her today" Lucky said

"No, I've got to go to work tonight so I want to spend time with her" Liz said

"Ok" Lucky said. "Ok now were off" Lucky said to the kids. He gave His wife one more kiss and then opened the door to leave. When he opened the door the girls ran out and Cameron stayed behind. Lucky closed the door behind him.

"Lucky, I need your help" Cameron said

"Ok, what is it buddy and you know you can call me dad" Lucky said

"Lucky, I need your help. You need to wake up" Cameron said. Just then Lucky snapped out of him dream and say that Charmed was over and Cameron was crying.

"I'm coming buddy" Lucky said he run up to Cameron's room. He tried everything to try and make Cameron stop crying, but nothing worked and it's been about 2 hours finally and checks his head. "Your burning up" Lucky said. Lucky got the thermometer and checked his tem. It ended up at 99.9digree. Lucky didn't think it was saposta be that high so he grabbed Cameron's stuff and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Ok so here the nest chapter review and help me please.  



	29. Chapter 29

Ok so i had nothing better to do and i never a conflict for Lucky and Liz and i thought Carmon getting sick my to that. don't worry he would be sick for there trip to the Island, i still have to do that trip don't worry.

* * *

Scene Hospital Lucky comes through the Elevator. Emily who's at the desk sees him and walks over to Lucky and Cameron. 

"Lucky what's going on" Emily asked

"Cameron has a very high fever and I freak so I came here. Elizabeth's going to hate me" Lucky said

"No she won't, if there is something wrong she'll be happen you brought him here instead of waiting it out" Emily said

"Thanks that's help me a little, hey are you on at 6 it's only 5" Lucky said, changing the subject.

"Ya I know, but Nikolas went out and I needed something to keep me busy so I came in early. I know I shouldn't but it will really help me in the long run" Emily said

"Hey as long as my nephew or nieces is health when there born then I'm fine with it. Nikolas may have something else to say about it. You know he's going to kick you of your job in about 4 months weather you like it or not right" Lucky said

"Ya that's why I'm getting the hours in now" Emily said

"Ok, so can you fine a doctor, I love to talk but Cameron needs to be checked" Lucky said

"Ya follow me into the room and then I'll get a doctor" Emily said. She Walked Lucky and Cameron into a room and left.

"Please tell me he just have the flu, or something not bad" Lucky said. Just then Rachael walked in with Emily.

"Ok I'm going to need to ask you to leave" Rachael said

"Ok I'll be in the lobby or in room 212. Please tell me he's going to be ok" Lucky said

"Lucky here I'll go with you to tell Elizabeth, because I was going to give her a ride home, before I started work anyways" Emily said. They walked out of the room. "I just need to check on someone real quick" Emily said

"Ok, I'll be in the lobby" Lucky said, Then Emily walked off. Lucky walk to the Lobby and notice someone knew sitting there. "Are you waiting for someone" Lucky asked

"Ya, she should be back soon" Maggie said

"Oh ok, I'm Lucky if your wondering" Lucky said

"That's so cute, it that a pick up line or something" Maggie said

"No it's my name. I'm Lucky Spencer. My real name is Lucas but everyone calls me Lucky" Lucky said

"I'm sorry, It's just I got out a bad relationship with a guy and I'm kind of hating them all. I just slapped some guy for invited me to hang out with his friend, so again sorry" Maggie said then saw Bianca walking her way. "You done here"

"Ya I guess so, the person I was looking for isn't on till 6 so I guess I'll come back tomorrow" Bianca said. Lucky was just kind of looking at Bianca. He remembers her from the day Emily was freaking out.

"Bianca, do you remember me, it's Lucky. Emily's friend" Lucky said

"Ya I do. You're the one that came running over to save the day. It was great seeing you again" Bianca said. "Ok Maggie lets go, my mom is going to worry if I'm not there for the rehearsal dinner" Bianca said. Maggie got up and they left. Just then Lucky saw both Emily and Elizabeth walking twored him.

"Lucky what I your doing here I thought you cover the paper work and I thought you were watching Cameron" Elizabeth said

"I did and I am. It's just Cameron had a high fever and I didn't know what to do so I thought I should bring him here" Lucky said as he saw her eyes turn cold.

"Where is he" Elizabeth said trying to fight back the tears

"He's in the room over there" Lucky pointed to a room. "Rachael is with him right now" Lucky said. Just then Rachael walked out and walked twored Emily, Liz, and Lucky.

"Ok so Cameron is resting right now" Rachael said

"Ok what is right with my son" Liz said

"Well it seems he might have Scarlet Fever. He has all the signs. But since it looks like he's just getting them, we can treat it and make in better in about three day a week tops" Rachael said "Oh god. Thanks you. Please do what ever you can to keep my son health" Liz said. "We will. I'm going to do the test to much sure that's what it is, if it's not then she your son just has a fever and sore throat**"** Rachael said. They she left. Liz and Lucky were just standing there while Emily waited for someone to talk. "Thanks you Lucky for bringing him in, I don't know what I would have done if I lost him" Liz said. She gave him a hug. Emily then walked away to change the plan flight. As she walked away she could hear Elizabeth crying in Lucky's arms. "I know I should have just given him kid's mediation, but something told me that it wasn't right when he fever was at 99.9. Liz I know how much you love him that's why I was afraid you'd yell at me for bring him here" Lucky was just talking, not know Liz wasn't even listening she was to busy crying. "It's just I'm good with kids, but I was so afraid I mess up that I freaked, yes Lucky Spencer freaked. I can't…" Lucky said then was cut off but a kiss from Liz. "What was that for" Lucky asked "To shut you up. I need the strong Lucky here not a the Lucky that's freaking out over a fever" Liz said "That I can do" Lucky said Scene Georgie's Room, Dillon, Brook, Diego, and Sage are looking through it to find anything that might tell them where she is. Dillon Decided to check the closet, Sage was checking her night stand and Brook and Diego where checking down stairs. "Find anything" Sage asked "No you" Dillon said. Sage just opened the draw and found a note. She put in her pocket to make sure Dillon didn't see it. She always saw a Tape that was taped to it. She put in her pocket and went on looking. "No, nothing yet" Sage said lying. Just the Brook and Diego came in. "We have Plans so can we head out" Brook asked "Ya you go, we have been searching for hours. And we still haven't found anything" Dillon said. After that Brook and Diego where out the door. "Dillon we'll find her, I know we will" Sage said. Giving Dillon a hug. "I hope so, anyways I'm going to head home" Dillon said "I guess I should too then, bye Dillon" Sage said, She gave him a friendly kiss on the check and he left. Sage ran over to the widow before she opened the letter. As she opened it the phone rang. IT stopped so she continued to open it. "Dear Dillon" Sage read out loud to herself. "I'm sorry I just took off like that, it's just when I saw you hugging sage the whole thing with her just came back into my head. I need you not to worry, I'm fine. I went to visit Maxie for awhile. All be back in about three weeks. I'll call my mom when I get settled and I'll come back for one day. I'll need to talk to you in a place where we only know. You know the trees behind the swings were we used to hind from my parents. I'll meet you there. I'll give my mom what day and what time, you just be there okay. Dillon know that I will always love you. Please be good while I'm gone. I know I'm not a good singer but this song reminded me of you. I'm so sorry about the fight I hope you can forgive me when I get back. Forever Your, Georgie" Georgie's voice said. 

"There is not way I am letting her get away with this" Sage said to herself. She pulls out the Tape that was in her pocket. "Guess what the tapes not going to be from you, it's going to be from me" Sage said. She then head for the downs stair so she could leave. When Sage reached the door Georgie's mom stopped her

"Sage can you do me a favorite and give Dillon a Message" Georgie's mom said

"Ya sure" Sage said

"Well Georgie just called me and told me she's safe and she needs to talk to Dillon tomorrow night at 7 in the Park and Dillon should know where to met her" Felicia said

"Ok Dillon will get the message" Sage said. 'Just not like that' Sage thought to herself. Sage then left and head for her Home she got there she homed the door and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed a lighter and burned the letter and then through it out. She then went to her room she listen to the tape.

"Tell me what I have to do tonight Cause I'd do anything to make it right Let's be us again I'm sorry for the way I lost my head I don't why I said the things I said Lets be us again Here I stand with everything to lose All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end Baby please, I'm reachin' out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Lets be us again Us again" George sang. Sage was surprised Georgie could sing if she really tired. Sage knew she couldn't have Dillon hearing this so she Rewound the tape, hit recorded and started singing the sang now knowing Georgie talked at the ended of the song. When she finished he put the tape in a and case and put it on her bed. Just then there was a knock on the door. She opened it and it was Dillon.

"What are you doing here Dillon" Sage asked

"I can't be alone knowing Georgie's not safe" Dillon said

"But she is safe" Sage said

"What" Dillon Said?

"Ya, she's safe. She called here looking for Diego and I pick up. She told me to have everyone to stop looking for her and she'll be home when she feels like coming home. She sounded pretty happy where ever she was" Sage said

"Why would she tell you this, she hates you" Dillon said

"Well I told her I'd stay away from you when she got back if she agreed to be friends with me" Sage said.

"Well I guess I can go home and hope she'll come home soon" Dillon said

"Ok sounds good" Sage said then she remembered the tape. "Hey Dillon, you know we never got to finished my singing, so I thought I'd make you a tape if you still like it we can continue the music together" Sage said.

"Sure, I'll ask Ned about it tomorrow, but I'll listen to the tape" Dillon said

"Ok let me get it" Sage said, she then ran into her room grabbed the tape and ran back. She handed to the tape to Dillon. "I hope you like it. I heard it and I knew I needed to sing it" Sage said

"I'll listen and see if I like it" Dillon said. He then left.

"You'll love it. Once Georgie out of the picture you can be all mine" Sage said. "Who can drive me up a wall, who can always make me fall, you don't seem to see at all, you neglect me boy, you affect me so much, love is what I have for your touch" Sage sang while she walked into her room.

Scene Hospital, Liz has clamed down and Lucky just sitting there making sure Liz is ok.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, I mean it could be hours before we get to see Cam. Lucky you can go home if you really want to" Liz said

"And I will once I know Cam health and the two of you are safe at your house" Lucky said. He knew she wanted him to say that, but it's what he wanted to say too.

"Really go home, I'll be fine here" Liz said

"If you insisted" Lucky said, then he got up and walked over to the elevator, well not though of going on.

'Maybe he really doesn't love me' Liz thought. Just then to hand when over her eyes. She tried so hard not to scream.

"Wow, you really doubted me" The Voice behind the hands said

"Well maybe if I knew who it was I could say yes or no" Liz said. Then the hands went away and Lucky appeared. "No I never doubt you, I knew you wouldn't leave" Liz said then she gave him a kiss.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think  



	30. Chapter 30

Ok the song sung by Sage are not mine, one is but Lonstar the other one is by the actress who played Sage last. and the song Georgie sings was written by me, if you like and want to use it in your fan fiction you can just asked and you have to credit me. Anyways hope you like the story so far.

* * *

Scene Dillon's Room on the Haunted Star, Dillon placed the tape in the player and hit play. He sat on his bad and waited for it to play. 

"Tell me what I have to do tonight  
Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't why I said the things I said  
Lets be us again

Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Us again

Look at me I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again

Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us  
Ohhh

Baby baby, what would I do  
Can't imagine life without you

Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Oh here I am I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Oh, lets be us again" Sage Sang. Just then Dillon was about to stop the tape when he heard something.

"Dillon when I heard that song, I thought of what happened and how much I didn't want to lose you. Please if you are listening to this please know that I love you and I always will always love you. Please don't hate me for my bad singing but it's the only way that I knew that could get your attention. This song I made up" Georgie said.

"It was about a year ago today when I first saw

Your eyes remind me of the stars in the sky

Your smile could always make my day

When I was down you would just pick me up

So why are you saying goodbye

Chorus- You could always make me laugh, when I was ready to cry,

You could always make me smile, when I was ready to frown,

You always knew what to say, when I was don't,

I'm just not ready to day goodbye

It was a year ago since I last saw you,

I will always remember that day you broke my heart and you didn't even care,

I wanted to run, I wanted to cry, but somehow you showed me the way,

So why are you saying goodbye

Chorus-

I never knew I could fine someone like you,

I thought guys like you were only in fairy tales,

But I guess I was wrong,

But still why are you saying goodbye

Chorus- You could always make me laugh, when I was ready to cry,

You could always make me smile, when I was ready to frown,

You always knew what to say, when I was down,

I'm just not ready,

I'm just not ready,

I'm just not ready to say goodbye,

Just not yet anyways

It was about a year ago today since I first saw you" Georgie sang. Dillon never knew how beautiful her voice was. "Dillon ask of you one favor forgive me. When I get back please don't ask any question just forgive me. That's all I need is for you to forgive me" Georgie said. The tape then just stopped playing.

'I'm going to kill you Sage' Dillon thought just then there was a knock on the door it was Brook and Diego.

"How you holding up" Brook asked

"Better, now that I know she's safe. Brook Sage is the some bitch we knew back then, nothings change, so don't think for a second it has" Dillon said

"What" Brook Asked?

"Sage, Tape over Georgie singing to win my heart. How do I know that you might ask, Well after Sage stop singing Georgie started talking and then sang a song she wrote. It was so good and Georgie can sing" Dillon said

"Who knew" Brook said

"Well I didn't I wished I did, I would have had her singing before I had you singing, or Sage" Dillon said

"Well it would have gotten me off the hook" Brook said

"Well Where is she" Diego said

"I don't know I just know she's safe and she will be coming home" Dillon said.

"Well what else did sage say to you" Diego asked

"She told me Georgie called you guys and she picked up the phone. Sage said they are now friends since she agreed to stay away from me. Sage said Georgie told her she'd be home when she feels like it. That not Georgie something is up and Georgie must have run to her sister because it the only way she'd knew she be safe" Dillon said

Scene Maxie's Room at Pre School, Georgie knocks at the door. Maxie opens the door to find her sister crying.

"What's the matter Georgie" Maxie asked

"I need to tell you something, and you need to promise you won't freak out. I had no where else to go and I just needed me sister ok" Georgie said through the tears

"Ok I won't, Georgie just tell me did you tell Mac or mom where you are" Maxie asked

"Mom knows I'm safe. If I told her I was here she'd send Mac to come to bring me home, but I don't need that right now" Georgie said

"Ok, you just sit and tell me what's the matter" Maxie said. Georgie came in the room and sat on the bed. Maxie closed the door.

"Maxie, I'm pregnant and it's Dillon's. I haven't told him yet, and that's why I ran. I don't know what to do" Georgie said

"Ok, first off you are going spend the night here, and while you are spending the night we are going to have the best talk of our lives tomorrow ok" Maxie said

"I always knew I could count on you thank you so much, Maxie you have no Idea what this mean to be to have the big sister like you" Georgie said then she gave her a hug.

Scene Next day The Jones's house, Dillon knocked on the door. Mac answered and was really surprised to see Dillon.

"I need to talk to Georgie's mom, please Mac. It has to do with Georgie" Dillon said

"Well she in the Kitchen. Have you heard from Georgie" Mac said as Dillon walked in.

"No I haven't, but I did get a tape from her. The only problem is that Sage taped over it. SO something tells me Sage knows more about where Georgie then she is letting on" Dillon said as the walked into the kitchen. "Mrs. Jones" Dillon said

"Dillon, did you get the message" Felicia asked

"What message" Dillon asked

"The Message I told Sage to give you" Felicia said

"The one where Georgie said she'll come home when she feels like it and that Sage told me came from her house" Dillon said

"No, I told her to tell you Georgie called and said she fine and to have you meet her in the park tonight at 7, Georgie also told me you'd know where she'd want you to met her" Felicia said

"I knew it, she hasn't changed" Dillon said to himself. "If Georgie calls again, get where she is and if she refuses to tell you say her life is on the line" Dillon said and then left.

"Dillon wait what the hell is going on" Mac screamed to Dillon but he was already gone.

Scene Diego's house, Dillon walks in.

"Diego, Brook you guys here" Dillon yelled

"No but I'm here" Sage said, coming out of the kitchen

"Do you know where they are, Brook's mom is looking for her" Dillon lied,

"Ya there at Kelly's" Sage said

"Thanks" Dillon said, and before Sage could ask if she could come Dillon was already gone.

* * *

You are all going to be like why did you do that to georgie first it was my friends idea and i like it. My friend has crazy idea like that, if you think any of the story lines are crazy they were most likey made up by my friend. review please.  



	31. Chapter 31

Ok so this is what i have so far. As for if i have more soon i don't know. I'll try and up date but this JR in my shop got into a car accident friday and with my sister graduation, and the wake for the JR i'll try and do my best for updating this week. Here you go please review.

* * *

Scene Hospital, Elizabeth and Lucky are waiting to here how Cameron's doing when Emil walks about to them. 

"Hey, how you doing Liz" Emily asked

"Some what better knowing that Lucky's here" Liz said

"Well that's good. Not to be a bad mood breaker but I got your flit changed. All you have to do is tell me when you want to go or if you want to go and I'll have the plane ready" Emily said

"Thanks Em, Well think about it, once Cam's home and healthy "Liz said. "Anyways it's past your shift" Liz asked

"Ya, Nikolas is picking me up soon" Emily said. "But I was hoping I could keep you guys company till he got here" Emily said

"We would like that, I think I'd like to know my friends are pray as well as my family, oh crap, I didn't call Grams. I meant to call her" Liz said

"How about this I'll call her and you just stay here and relax" Emily said. As Emily walked away Rachael walked to them

"How is my son" Liz said as she stood up. Lucky also stood up.

"Well we've gotten the fever down" Rachael said. "Turned out it was a high fever and" Rachael just stopped.

"And what Rachael" Liz said as tears rolled down her face

"Your son as a heart murmur and it's nothing to worry about it should go away in a couple of days, if it doesn't he's going to need surgery" Rachael said.

"Oh god, no this can't be happening" Liz said, she then broke into tears in Lucky's arms.

"I'm sorry, You'll be able to take him home in about three hours, just make sure if he gets sick again bring him in" Rachael said

"Ok we will" Lucky said.

"If you want to go and see him you can. Just no more then two people at a time" Rachael said.

"Ok, I'll get her to see him" Lucky said. Then he watched as Rachael left. After he was gone his eyes went back to Elizabeth. "Why don't we go and see Cam" Lucky said

"Ok" Liz said. They walked to Cameron's room and as the entered Cameron greeted his mother with a smile. Liz walked over to Cameron's bed side.

"Hey, sweetie. Mommy's here, Mommy will never leave your side" Liz said. She then gave Cameron a hug. Lucky left the room to go find Rachael.

Scene Nurses desk, Lucky is standing there when he spotted Rachael.

"Rachael" Lucky yelled

"Yes Lucky" Rachael said

"I want to know more about this heart murmur Cameron has" Lucky said

"Well it the reason Cameron got such a high fever, it was messing up the blood flow and it increased he body tem. If the murmur goes away will live a healthy life if it doesn't we need to do surgery or maybe even give him a new heart. But I'm hoping it goes away. If he gets sick like that again you bring him start here not question asked because it could be fatal" Rachael said

"Thanks" Lucky said, they both walked in different directions. Lucy ended up bumping into Emily. "Em hey" Lucky said

"Ok Elizabeth's Grandmother knows and she said she'll be home soon, but I told her she didn't need to" Emily said

"Well I think she does know" Lucky said, walking over to the door and watching Liz and Cam.

"What, Lucky what happen well I was gone" Emily asked

"Well Cameron has a heart murmur and if it goes away he'll be fine, if it doesn't it could be fatal" Lucky said

"Liz must be going crazy, knowing she could lose Cam" Emily said

"Ya and I am too. That little boy is the best and Liz losing Cam is like me losing her. Cam has to get better" Lucky said, still watching Liz and Cameron.

"Don't worry if Cameron anything like his mother then he's a fighter, you'll see" Emily said. She put her hand on his shoulder to show she was trying to comfort him.

Scene Kelly's Dillon comes running in.

"Dillon why did you run over here so fun, well really why did you run" Brook asked

"Sage lied completely. Georgie never called your house she called her mom. Georgie told me to meet her to night in the park. And if I'm not mistaken, Sage was planning on being there" Dillon said

"I guess you can go that you know and stop sage from doing what ever she was going to do" Brook said

"Ya, and what ever it is, it has to do with me" Dillon said

Scene Maxie room at Prep School, Maxie is just sitting there watching Georgie, She hasn't seen her sister in forever and know she's found out that not only she's sleeping with Dillon, but she now having Dillon's kid. Maxie didn't know what was going to happen when Mac find out. Hell their mother would be disappointed, but Mac will go out with the yelling. And Georgie's going to be 18 in a month; Maxie just then came up with a plan.

"Georgie you're not going to tell Mac and mo till you've moved out. And you're moving out until next month out" Maxie said

"Ok, but what about Dillon" Georgie asked

"Well you'll tell him tonight when you get back into town. I will be coming with you ok" Maxie said

"No you need to finish and then you can come back, I don't drag you out so soon" Georgie said

"Well I need to go, they'll understand. Now get your bag and let's go" Maxie said

"What bags I didn't come with any" Georgie said

"Sorry I meant my bag" Maxie said. They both grabbed a bag and left.

Scene Diego's house, Sage is just sitting there waiting for the clock to turn to 6:30 so she could leave to get ride of Georgie.

"Why can't you turn to 6:30" Sage said

Scene The Jones House, There is a knock on the Door, so Felicia answers it. She is so over joyed that it's Georgie at the door.

"Honey it's get to see you" Felicia said. "Mac come quick Georgie's home" She yelled. She then gave Georgie a hug. Just the Mac came,

"Its get to see you" Mac said, he gave her a hug. "Now where on earth were you and why did you leave, do you know how stupid that move was. You had your mother and I worried sick. I even made Friends with Dillon just so I could find you" Mac yelled at Georgie.

"I know, I know, but I needed to clear my head. I'm sorry I worried you guys" Georgie.

"Is that all you can say, if that your sorry. You had your mother crying for hours not knowing if you were safe or dead. And all you can say is your sorry" Mac said

"Mac, not now" Felicia said

"No, this will happen now. You friends where searching through your room trying to find something that could tell you where you were. The least you could have done was write a note saying you where going to jump in a river some where" Mac yelled

"I wasn't thinking ok" Georgie said through the tears.

"That's right you weren't thinking, you could have going your self kidnapped, or even killed. Next time you want to pull a stunt let that make you're your not making your mother worried sick" Mac yelled. "And..." was all Mac could get out when Maxie rushed in to save the day.

"You stop it right there Mac. Georgie needed her sister and she went to find that sister. She is sorry she messed up, but you have not right yelling at her like this" Maxie said

"Oh Maxie it's great to have you home" Felicia said. She gave Maxie a hug.

"Next time you want to yell at someone make sure you get the facts right first. She needed to talk to me and since I wasn't home she came to me, now. Georgie you need to make that 7 o' clock meeting" Maxie said. Georgie was about to leave when Mac stopped her.

"The only place you're going is to your room" Mac said

"Mac, don't stop her. She needs to go right now" Maxie said

"Go, I'll handle Mac" Felicia said

"Do you need me to come with" Maxie asked

"Ya, please" Georgie said. They both left.

Scene Park, It was the place Georgie told Dillon to meet her. The trees behind the swing and yet nothing. Maxie was there on the swings waiting for Georgie to finish her talk with Dillon. Just then she saw someone walking. Maxie looked up and it was Sage. Georgie came out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here Sage" Georgie said

"I don't know, I wanted to swing" Sage said. 'At you' Sage though. Just then she brought up her fist and hit Georgie. Maxie came running up and pushed Sage away.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Maxie said

"She messed up my chances of getting Dillon back, but once she's gone he'll be all mine" Sage said not knowing Dillon was right be hind her.

"Really" Maxie said, staring right at Dillon.

"Your Uncle was right, Georgie was right, you haven't changed" Dillon said. Sage turned around. She started to open her mouth but Dillon stopped her but talking first. "I believed you changed, but man was I wrong. You know those stunts you pulled wow, good job" Dillon started clapping. "You didn't think that I would never find out about it, did you really think that. Well you see that tape you said was from you, ya that's what gave you away. You see the song you "sing" ya after that Georgie starts talking and then sings again. So you must have not listened to the whole tape. Stupid move, but then again that's you. You know what the whole dying in the fridge thing that was a set up right. You not that I think about it. You were never in that fridge you got out as soon as Mary opened the door or you and Mary where working together either way you got out and made it look like it was you. I have to say you and you Uncle do some good work. He was in one it the whole time right. And you know I also know you knew about the whole your Uncle in prison, because I know you killed Carly's father. Well I guess that all I have to say" Dillon said

"Well it took you long enough to figure out what I was doing, hell I'm surprised you didn't know Georgie was in on the whole time" Sage said

"What" Both Maxie and Dillon yelled?

"Ya I was, When I got down to the Fridge I never put her in it, I out a dummy that looked real and we put Sage's cloths on it and blooded on it, My Mom was in on it two, and ya Alcazar was in on it" Georgie said

"How could you" Dillon asked

"She was going to come back after Mary had left. But things got out of hands and so I told her to leave town. I told her I'd tell here everything that's happening and when it was safe to come back. When I told her about her Uncle she said she was going to came back and deal with it. I told her not to, and to come back when I said to. The fight at Kelly's that was real, I got made at her for not listen to me" Georgie said

"So you see you little sweet girl here has a bad side and I like it. But you weren't going to get the letters or the tape only because she did call me and told me to get ride of the letter and tape. But I didn't know there was more on the tape" Sage said

"Why" Dillon asked

"Because I needed to be out of town and out of sight so I could come back and tell you this, Dillon I'm Pregnant" Georgie said. Dillon could find world to speak. "I'm sorry I waited to long to tell you, but I needed my sister help and she was at prep school so I headed there. My parents don't know and they wouldn't till after I move out" Georgie said

"Wow and I thought her family was in trouble" Sage said.

"Dillon please talk to me" Georgie said. Dillon then just started walking away. "Dillon, don't do this, Dillon" Georgie yelled. She watched Dillon walk away. She started crying. "Dillon" She said through the tears that where pouring down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me" Maxie said, not even noticing that Sage was gone.

"Because it wasn't saposta happen like this. Sage was never saposta come back till I told her to, but she wanted to get revenge for her Uncle" Georgie said

"Georgie, Dillon is shocked for you've done and what you just told him" Maxie said. She gave Georgie a hug.

"I have to go and find him, I have to Maxie" Georgie said

"Go, go and get your man" Maxie said. Then she watched Georgie run after Dillon. The only problem is that she didn't know where Dillon would go.

* * *

Shocky isn't it. Well i could come up with anything so i came up with this. This was all my mind and it's crazy i know but it's soemthing Georgie would never do. and The thin with Cameron shows i'm not that mean i would never kill a kid, and sinces it's Elizabeth's son then you can only make him sick. IF it was say two people a hated then maybe, no i'm just kidding.   



	32. Chapter 32

Ok Here is the next Chapter, I sorry for the people who Started reading it for Emily and Nikolas, but i tend to go into other porblems with other people when i've lost porblems for that one couple, there will be Nikolas and Emily just along with Dillon, Georgie, Sage, Liz and Lucky. So please don't have me because i come up with better ideas once i'm working on another couples prolems, like while i was working on Dillon and Georgie's porblem i came up with this chapter right here. So tell what you think and more is coming.

* * *

Scene Hospital Cameron's room, Elizabeth was sitting there watching her son Sleep, while Lucky was outside finishing the paper work so he could go home. Just when Liz was about to move Lucky came in. 

"You can bring him home, now" Lucky said

"Thank you so much for being here with me" Liz said. She gave him a hug.

"I'd do anything for the women I love and the child she love with her life" Lucky said

"Thank you and I love you too" Liz said. Then they kissed.

"I bet you want to get Cameron home and in his own bed" Lucky said walking over to a sleeping Cameron.

"Ya, but I have something that's so much more important" Liz said

"And what's that" Lucky asked

"A vacation to take. I called Emily after she left and told her to get the plane ready in 5 hours" Liz said

"That gives us 2 hours to pack" Lucky said

"And what you need more" Liz said

"No, so I'll pick you up in an hour" Lucky said

"Ya sounds good" Liz said. Lucky kissed her and left. She picked up Cameron and headed home.

1 hour goes bye

Liz gets a knock on her door. She opens it and it Lucky ready and waiting.

"Well where packed and ready aren't we Cam" Liz said

"Well lets head out" Lucky said

"Lucky grabbed Cam and Liz bags as Liz picked up Cameron and her carrier and they all headed out.

About 20 minutes later they were headed off to the island Sonny owned. Elizabeth was so happy that Cam, Lucky and herself where going to spend time away from port Charles together, sort of like a real family. She wished she'd married Lucky that day, but things happen. Elizabeth watched Lucky and Cameron play the whole way there. They loved each other she could tell, but she didn't feel like it was the right move to make if they try to be a family to soon. She thought spending so more with Lucky might change her mind. She was right now that spending this vacation with him changed her mind; she wanted to get married to him as soon as he asked her again. But she had to wait till he asked her; she hated that part of it. She was still happy the two men she loved most where here right now in her life and nothing could tare them about, but maybe someone could.

Scene Sonny Old Pent house, which is really now Emily and Nikolas's home. Nicolas just finished making Emily a romantic Dinner.

"Smells so good, Nikolas" Emily said as she watched him come out of the kitchen with food in his hand.

"Well that's because I'm such a good cook" Nikolas joked. He put the food down. "Now what we have is Mac and cheese" Nikolas said as she grabbed the top of the plan and too it off reveling Mac and cheese just like he said.

"Wow I hope you can make some good Mac and cheese" Emily said

"The best" Nikolas said. He put the food on his and Emily plate.

"Lets see" Emily said. She put the fork full of Mac and cheese in her month. She started making all these noises. She swallowed. "It just great Nikolas" Emily lied.

"I know it stinks" Nikolas said he grabbed the plates and ended to the Kitchen. He came back holding pizza. "That's why I made a pizza instead, no I'm only kidding I bought, before I finished cooking the Mac and Cheese" Nikolas said. He put the Pizza on the table and Emily's hand just grabbed three pieces and she started eating.

"I love it, the best super ever" Emily said.

"Why thanks you" Nikolas said. He could help but lean in and kiss her, without knowing it Emily Kissed him back. She then freak out and back away from the kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Nikolas said

"No its ok it just caught me off guard I'm ok, I swear" Emily said

"It's been months I thought it would be ok, I'm sorry" Nikolas said

"Nikolas its ok, I'm fine, it just surprised me. You don't have to be sorry, have you ever like been walking with someone knowing the person was behind you and you still jumped when they said hello after not talk for a while. Well that's all it was, we were just talking and then the next thing I know I'm kissing you, it just surprised me, but it felt good. I miss your kisses" Emily said

"Well that good to know because I miss your kisses" Nikolas said

"Well maybe we can stop misses each others kisses and miss something else like our friends" Emily said leaning in

"You know that's a great idea" Nikolas said as he leaned in

"Well you know, I do have a great mind for such a pretty face" Emily said

"It's not pretty and beautiful" Nikolas said

"Really now" Emily said

"Yes" Nikolas said

"Well I guess this face need so loving" Emily said. Leans over more and kisses Nikolas.

"Well that can be done" Nikolas said right before he kissed her again

"Wait just one minute" Emily said, Nikolas stops dead in his tracks. "I do believe this was a romantic evening for the two of us" Emily said

"Ya it is" Nikolas said

"Well it's not the two of us anymore, it's the four of us" Emily said

"What" Nikolas Said?

"Well Jason is behind you and the baby makes four" Emily said. Nikolas turns around. "Jason hey" Emily said, she got up and hugged him

"I'm sorry I'm inturupting" Jason said

"No it's ok, we were just talking" Nikolas said

"Ya, so what bring you to our home" Emily said

"Michael said he left something in one of the closets, and I was so used to just coming in all I the time I didn't even knock I'm sorry" Jason said. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Emily said. Courtney entered. "Hi Courtney, how come you're here" Emily asked

"Well Carly sad she left something here and asked me to get it" Courtney said.

"Well Either Michael and Carly had the same idea or their setting you up to get back together" Emily said

"That is so like her, she hates I'm with Jax" Courtney said

"Well I hate to break this up, but go see Carly if you want to yell at anyone" Emily said

"Emily" Nikolas said

"What, I'm having a baby I'm aloud to me moody" Emily said

"Well I have to go anyways" Courtney said

"Ya I do to, I'm bringing Sam home from the hospital" Jason said. Then they both left

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave" Emily said joking

"Well now that there gone, I think we can have some alone time, what do you think my lovely wife" Nikolas

"What" Emily said because she heard some totally different

"I said now we can have some alone time" Nikolas said

"I'll be back, I need to go ask Jason something" Emily said

Scene Island Liz and Lucky are sitting watching the sun go down, while Cameron sleeps in his room.

"I don't think I've had a better vacation then this" Liz said

"Well it's good to know" Lucky said and then kissed Liz, but it was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it" Lucky said walking over to the phone. He answered it and it is Jason. "Hello… Hey Jason… What… No I haven't... ok bye" Lucky said then hung up the phone.

"What was that about" Liz said sounding worry

"Emily's in trouble, she ran out of Nikolas. Nikolas called Jason thinking Emily was in some kind of trouble, and Jason thinks she is in trouble" Lucky said

"Well then you should go, Em needs you more then me and Cam do" Liz said

"I should, but I'm not going to" Lucky started to say and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "I'm here with you, not to go running off every time Emily needs me. Now if you needed me that would be a different story" Lucky said then leaned over and kissed her.

"Well it's good to know, and that's why I love you" Liz said. Just then the phone rang again. Lucky picked it up.

"Hello, Nikolas hey… What… When… no she's not… I'll give you a call if once I know more… bye" Lucky said

"What was that about" Liz said

"Emily's gone, she left town. Nikolas thinks it's for good, I'm but we need to help him out" Lucky said

"Ya lets go, I'll grab Cam" Liz said then walked into the over room. But Just as Lucky was putting on his cot the door bell rang he opened it and it was a scared Emily.

"Emily, What where you thinking" Lucky said

"I don't know I just needed to get away from Nikolas for awhile" Emily said as she started to cry. Then Liz came out.

"Where Cameron" Lucky asked

"Still sleeping, I heard Emily come in before I got into his room, so I let him sleep" Liz said

"What happened" Lucky asked Emily

"Well I was coming back from talking to Jason and Carly was in the pent house, I walked in and I saw Nikolas throwing glass at the window because he was mad at Carly , I freak all I remember was Nikolas not being in that room, but it was Conner throwing the glass. I Ran over here, I'm sorry I ruined you vacation" Emily said crying.

"No you did. Where glad to see your happy though" Liz said, she gave Emily a hug. "Why don't you get so rest ok, and we'll talk later" Liz said. She took Emily arm and led her to there room. Liz then came back to talk to Lucky. "I'm worried, she was getting over this whole Nikolas is Conner thing, something bigger had to of set her off" Liz said

Scene Liz and Lucky's room Emily is laying there trying to sleep but all she can do is think about what she saw. When she ended up falling a sleep she dreamed of what happened

Flashback

Scene Hallway Emily is walking to the Penthouse when she heard Nikolas yelling and then here Carly's voice

"I don't give a damn what you think Nikolas, if you don't do it then I'll tell your Emily what really happen that night her friends left her to rout with Conner" Carly voice said

"I'm not going to destroy Sonny and Reese's relationship up just for you" Nikolas voice said

"Then I guess I'd have to tell her what you really did" Carly's voice said

Emily opened the door so slowly that way no one knew she was there

"I didn't do anything and you know that" Nikolas said

"Oh, but you did do something. You called up Conner that night and told him to take care of your wife like you'd take care of her. Poor choice of words" Carly said. Nikolas picked up a plate and through it at the window, then pushed the table and grabbed Carly by the neck and pushed her to the wall.

"Now you listen here I didn't do it, and you know that, so stay the hell out of our live and go mess someone else up" Nikolas said. He let go of her neck and started to walk away, but Carly stopped him. He grabbed him and then kissed him. Emily didn't know what to think, she just ran as fast as she would way from Nikolas and away from the pent house.

End of Flashback

Emily woke up screaming. Lucky and Liz came running in.

"Is everything ok Emily" Lucky asked

"No, its not" Emily said and then leaned on Lucky shoulder and started to cry.

"What happened Em" Liz asked

"He did, he the reason I killed Conner" Emily said through the tears

"What" Lucky Said?

"I was walking back to the pent house when I heard him yelling at Carly and then Carly said something about Nikolas calling Conner to tell him to take care of him wife like he'd take care of me and this through the plate and grabbed Carly by the neck. He started walking away and then she kissed him. I ran as fast as I could away" Emily said

"Emily, it's not Nikolas are you sure you saw the right thing maybe you saw someone else that looks like Nikolas" Liz said

"No it's was Nikolas" Emily said. "He's not my husband he's someone else" Emily yelled

"No Nikolas would never do that. He loves you he would never hurt you" Lucky said

"But he did" Emily said

"Emily Maybe Carly was saying lies about him, what did she say that made her say that" Liz said

"She said something about if you don't do it then I'll tell Emily why her friends really left her to rout with Conner, an then he said I'm not going to brake up Reese and Sonny" Emily said

"She must have said that to get him to brake up Sonny and Reese and god knows what ever comes out of her mouth is never true" Liz said

"I know Carly, She's m Cousin and she has some faults but he would never try and hurt anyone I cared about, She must of realized her loved Sonny and she is destroying everything in her path to get him back" Lucky said

"Why come after Nikolas and Emily, I mean she doesn't know them" Liz said

"Because she's Jason's sister and if she can destroy Jason, Emily, Courtney and Sonny relationship to get back with Sonny she will do it" Lucky said

"She is a bitch, a cold hearted bitch" Emily said

"Yes I know" Liz said

"Ok we are going to send you back first thing tomorrow" Lucky said

"No I'm not going back, Lucky I'm not going back" Emily said

"Well just sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning" Lucky said. Lucky and Liz both left the room so Emily could sleep and once they hit the couch they were out.

* * *

Whats coming in the next Chapter:

Lucky: will you Marry me?

Emily: You guys are the best firends i girl can have

Jason: You knew about the Rape and idn;t tell me

Sam: You already knew though and she told me not to tell you

Dillon: I know how you felt now

Hope you stay tuned to find out what happens in the Next cpapter of What you See is not what You get

* * *

ok so here the deal i've added more twists and turn for both Emily and Nikolas and Lukcy and Liz. But the tist that will be the coolest will invole Liz and Emily. And thats not going to come for another couple of chapters. But Liz does do a shocking move in the chapter after the next one. And i Brought same back for the chapter after Next. So review and i'll conitue well really i'll conibtue either way.  



	33. Chapter 33

Ok so here the next chapter tell me what you think please. More will be added son.

* * *

Next Morning Emily walks out of the room and sees Liz feeding Cam and Lucky on the phone. She walks over to the fridge and get out something to eat. 

"How'd you sleep last night Em" Liz asked

"Not well. I haven't had to pee so much in like forever" Emily joked

"Well having a baby can do that to you just wait till the last month then you'll be peeing ever half hour" Liz said

"Oh joy" Emily said. She sat down and started to eat just as Lucky got off the phone.

"Well, did you get it" Liz asked Lucky

"Yup, it should be her with in the hour" Lucky said. Emily not knowing what they where talking about, decided she didn't care

About an Hour Later Jason comes walking through the door; Emily is resting in Liz and Lucky's room. Liz and Lucky are out on the porch when they heard Jason.

"Ok so where is she" Jason said

"She's resting" Lucky said getting up walking over to him. Liz followed.

"She's in bad shape and it's Carly's fault" Lucky said

"What did she do this time" Jason said

"Well she claimed it was Nikolas fault for Conner raping her" Liz said

"You told him" Lucky said

"Ya back when you where in the hospital only because Emily was freaking on him and he was the only one to get through to her" Liz said

"I'm going to kill Carly" Jason said

"Well that's not the whole story, there's more" Liz said

"What" Jason Asked?

"Well Emily said Nikolas throwing glass and then take Carly by the neck and push her up against the wall, then when he started to walk away she kissed him and by the way Emily puts it, he kissed her back" Liz said

"And I though Carly was done messing up everyone's life" Jason said

"You need to get her home, she needs to hear what happen from Nikolas" Liz said. Not hearing her Emily creeps into the hall way to listen to what they are taking about.

"So we thought you could try and get her to go home" Lucky said

"Well I can try, but hell I wouldn't go back if I was her" Jason started to say when he heard noise coming from the hall way. "This is a great Island a great place to get away and relax" Jason said, confusing Lucky and Liz. Jason then Points to the hallway and they get what he's doing.

"Emily we know your there, so you can come out" Liz said. Emily comes out.

"I'm sorry I could sleep" Emily said hoping they'd not think she was trying to listen in on what they where saying.

"Well how mach did you hear" Liz asked

"Well I heard your trying to get me to go home, but I'm not going home, not to Nikolas and not to the pent house" Emily said

"Emily, you need to go home, your family needs you. They wouldn't know what to do with out you" Jason said

"They'd manage" Emily said

"Emily, you're my sister and I don't want to see you get hurt, but you need to come home. If you wouldn't do it for your family, do it for me" Jason said

"No Jason I'm not going back to Port Charles, Nikolas won't miss me or the baby. So you can tell everyone I left for a year and I'll be back" Emily said

"Emily you can't do this, maybe what ever happen is all one big lie" Jason said

"It's not Jason, the man I married is a lair and Carly, oh the thing a can say about Carly. You know what she's your friend you deal with her" Emily said then stormed into the other room.

"Emily" Jason yelled. "I'm done, Carly is never hurting anyone from my family again or anyone I care about" Jason said. He takes out his phone and dials a number. Liz start freaking because she thinks he's going to call Sonny and then have her killed but then she hears him say Sam and she calms down. "Sam, Jason. I need you help, my sister is in trouble and I know the two of you get along and trust me she likes you; I was hoping you might be able to get her to come home. I'll call the jet and have it ready for you. Thanks you so much I love you see you soon" Jason said and then hung up the phone. "I thought since you couldn't get her to come home to try another person, you know the whole Women to women thing" Jason said

"Ya and I lost that with Emily a while ago" Liz said

Scene Kelly's Georgie stood outside to see if Dillon was in there and at last she found him. She went to the Haunted Star even though it was closed down. She went to the Mansion; she even went to Port Charles new Hotel, but now luck until now. She walked in side and stand down across from Dillon.

"I'm sorry" Georgie said

"You lied to me for month and then tell me everything, and you think I'll just forgive you" Dillon said

"No but it had to be said. If you can never forgive me I can understand, but just know I do love you" Georgie said, she got up and started to walk away but Dillon stopped her.

"That should make me want to take you back but it doesn't. So ask me again why I don't want to take you back" Dillon said

"Why" Georgie asked

"Because…. Of all the hurt and the pain, but I did the same thing to you when I slept with Sage and I know how it feel now. Georgie you forgave me for that so I'll forgive you for this" Dillon said. All Georgie could do was let a tears roll down her face and walk out.

"What have I done" Georgie said in complete tears, and then she ran home.

Just then Sage walks in, and sits across from Dillon.

"What do you want, to lie again" Dillon said

"I want a chance to explain" Sage said

"Well you had it and now go" Dillon said

"Dillon, it was never saposta turn out like this. I was never going to come back but I needed to for my Uncle, please believe I would never hurt you" Sage said

"Does it look like I care" Dillon said

"Dillon, it wasn't Georgie's idea it was mine, I told her to go along with it, but she wanted something in return and that was for me to leave town and I did, but I need to help my Uncle, so I came back" Sage said

"Look I forgave Georgie, now leave me the hell alone" Dillon yelled. Sage just got up and left.

Scene Island Sam knocks on the door and Jason lets her in.

"Ok where is she, and I need to talk to her alone, but I think you guys might want to be a alone, so Jason show me where he is and then stand out side for a while" Sam said

"Wow now there a girl who can get start to the point" Liz said. Then Sam and Jason walked away. "Well Alone at last" Liz said and then kissed Lucky.

"Ya but for how long" Lucky said

"Shut up and kiss me" Liz said and Lucky did as she said

Scene Out side Liz and Lucky's room, Jason is just listening to Sam calm Emily down and wonders how she did it and then heard Emily.

"I'm so glad you've been there for me, you've help me a lot though this whole rape" Emily Voice said. Jason couldn't believe Emily Told Sam and neither of them told him. Just Then Emily came out. She started walked Sam then came out Jason stop her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me" Jason said

"Ya I knew, but you already knew though and she told me not tell you. We can talk about this later, we need to get your sister home" Sam said. Sam then comminuted walking with Jason following her and saw Emily had just stop and notice why, they had interrupted Liz and Lucky.

"Were sorry, we didn't mean too" Sam said

"Well where going" Emily said

"Well I'm glad your going home Em, we love you no matter what you do. We will help you out when you need it, remember that" Liz said

"Just hold off I have one thing to say and I want everyone to here it" Lucy said

"Ok, but why" Liz said

"You'll see" Lucky said. "You know I look around here and think how much my life has gotten better since you've been in it. I know what I lost all those years ago and I know what I missed, but I can gain so much more right now and here in these years. Elizabeth you mean more to me then the world, hell you are my world. I don't want to live my life without you by my side anymore. You're the sun that's shines in the rain; you're the hope that keeps me going. I know what I did without you and I never want to do that again. I don't know if you're happier with me, with cam and me, I don't care as long as you're happy. I just love seeing you smile it always makes my day. And through all the good and the bad, I have never loved you more. Elizabeth Webber will you marry me?" Lucky said

"No" Liz said. Everyone was shocked; they couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What" Lucky Asked?

"I don't need to marry you, I already am. In my heart and in my soul and I don't want that to change. You have my heart you've had it for a long time. Lucky we made a packed years ago, and I've tried to stick by it but once you lost your feeling for me I didn't want to get hurt so I let go. But that packed is worth so much more then words. So Lucky when you asked will you marry me, I can' say yes because I already am married to you. Weather is says it on paper or in are hearts we're married and have been fore years" Liz said

"Well in that case" Lucky said as he took Liz's hand. "This ring in my promise" Lucky puts the ring back on her finger. And then took her hands

"I pledge myself to you Elizabeth today forever" Lucky said

"I pledge myself to you Lucky today forever" Liz said. Then they kissed, and as they were kissing Sam, Emily and Jason were all clapping.

"Well on that note, I do believe the happy couple would like to be alone" Sam said. Emily and Jason followed Sam out.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Spencer?" Lucky asked

"It feels so right and I loved" Liz said. They started kissing again and as they were kissing they were walking over to the couch. They feel on top of and continued kissing.

* * *

Coming up Next on What you see is not What you get- 

Emily: You son of of bitch, you desever to rout and jail. I'm sorry Luke ever cought Helena.

Nikolas: What happen

Lucky: So should we start planing the wedding

Liz: lets wait just a little

Carly: Jason, Nikolas help please someone

* * *

Ok so thats the chapter, from now on i'll be tell you a little bit of what will happen in the next chapter just like on the show only because i reallly don't know what to say. 


	34. Chapter 34

Heres the next chapter review please

* * *

Scene the Jones House, Georgie's Room, Georgie walks in to find Sage looking at all her stuff. 

"What do you want Sage" Georgie asked

"I want to know why you never told Dillon about your little plan" Sage said

"Because I had a better one that would make me look like I made it up myself" Georgie said

"I told him it was my plan but since he already forgave you, I guess I'll tell him it was your" Sage said

"Sage get out, I never want to see you again, you got that" Georgie said

"Fine, but I'm not leaving town" Sage said and left.

Scene Sonny's old pent house Jason walks Emily in to the pent house. Nikolas gets up because he notice Emily was home and gave her a hug but she pushed him off.

"Will you be ok" Jason said

"I'll be fine" Emily said and then Jason left.

"Where did you go, you had me so worried" Nikolas said

"Like you care" Emily said

"What, I love you and of course I care" Nikolas said

"You son of bitch, you deserver to rout and jail. I'm sorry Luke ever caught Helena" Emily said and walked away from him.

"What happen" Nikolas asked

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend Carly" Emily said

"What does she have to do with it" Nikolas said

"You can't tell me you weren't in here with Carly making out, because I saw you and how could you" Emily said

"I'm sorry you saw that and anything you heard" Nikolas said

"It is true" Emily said

"Is what true" Nikolas asked

"The stuff Carly said about you is it true" Emily said

"Ya it is" Nikolas said. Emily burst into tears and then grabbed her stuff and stormed out, Nikolas thought about going after her and tell her the truth, thought he'd give her time to cool off.

Scene Island Liz and Lucky are cover in a blanket in each other arms.

"So should we start planning another wedding" Lucky said

"Ya, when we get back" Liz said

"Well we should be getting back I mean Emily is in a tough place and with Carmen getting over being sick and if he gets sick again it could hurt him. We should get back" Lucky said

"Just wait a little bit, I what to saver the moment and remember this. Because I love you and you love me. We'll go back tomorrow" Liz said

"Ok" Lucky said and then kissed her.

Scene out side the pent house Emily is walking but she starts seeing two of Jason's door and faints. Of course Carly coming out of the Elevator and notices Emily on the floor and she runs over to her.

"Hey Emily, Wake up" Carly said trying to get Emily to wake up but it's not use. "Help, help. Nikolas, Jason, someone help please" Carly yelled and both Nikolas and Jason came running out.

"What happen what did you do" Both Jason and Nikolas said to Carly

"I didn't do anything I was going to see you Jason when I found her on the ground" Carly said

"You stay the hell away from me and Emily" Nikolas said

"And stay away from me and Sam" Jason said. Jason picks up Emily and Walks out with Nikolas behind him. Carly is just standing there and then sees Sam. Sam looks at her and then walks in the pent house without closing the door as if she wanted Carly to come in. Carly walk over and went in the pent house, But what was waiting for her she wasn't ready for.

"You've messed up the relationship. I saw how broken Emily was after seeing you and him fighting then kissing, it tore her up inside. It was like being rape all over again for her. So if you want her to go through that over and over again then go head, but believe me you won't get away with it" Sam said

"What the hell are you talking about" Carly said

"Don't give that crap you know what I'm talking about" Sam said

"What, because I really don't" Carly said

"You can not tell me you weren't over at Nikolas's house last night threading him to brake up sonny and Reese. That is low Carly, lower then who I used to be, or who you think I am" Sam said

"Ya I was there but I only there because Michael told me he left a toy there, Nikolas told me his wife was out of town and then he always had the thing for me and then kissed me. I stopped him and got out of there fast" Carly said.

"You think I'd listen to you over my friend Emily. And by the way how did you get the burses on you neck" Sam said

"Bad place bad time" Carly said

"Well I guess Nikolas can be here threading when it comes to his family" Sam said

"Nikolas, he didn't do it" Carly said

"Then who did" Sam asked

"I told you wrong place wrong time" Carly answered.

"Bull, now get out of my house and stay the hell away from Jason and anyone he cares about, because if you don't you have to deal with me" Sam said

"Oh no, not you" Carly said

"I'd fight you but it would be a waste of time" Sam said

"I dare ya, hit me" Carly said

"Get out" Sam yelled

"Your chicken" Carly said as she moved into the door way.

"I'll show you Chicken" Sam said and then punch Carly started in the face so hard it through her backwards into the hallway, Sam shut the door before Carly could get up and hurt her and the baby.

Scene Hospital, Monica is standing there looking at a chart when Nikolas and Jason carrying Emily run in. Monica runs over to them.

"What happened" Monica asked

"I don't know, but she has had a lot of stress these last couple of weeks so please take good care of her Monica" Jason said

"I'll do what I care, but follow me so you can put her down" Monica said and Jason followed, Nikolas just stayed behind.

"Please let her be ok because I really need to tell her what happened. I couldn't handle it if she died and se though I was that one that cased her pain" Nikolas said to himself and then Jason came out. Jason went over to Nikolas and grabbed him by the color of his shirt and pushed him against the well.

"What the hell happened to get my sister to upset she didn't want to come one to her own family" Jason said

"The truth is I did call the safe house, but I got the machine so I let a message saying take care of your self, I can't wait to se you, but Carly came in just as Conner answered the phone. I told him not to hurt her and take good care of her but keep your distance. I also told him if he touch a hair on her head I'd hurt him. Carly Wanted me to brake up Sonny and Reese when a got out, I told her no, but she said she'd tell Emily I talk to Conner. I told I didn't care, the next thing I knew she told me she'd tell Emily a big fat lie. I told her I'd do it if she just kept her month shut" Nikolas explained. "But when I back out she stared twisting the story more and more. I threaten her to stay away but she just kissed him and laughed it off like nothing even happened. When she kissed me I pushed her away and tried so hard not slap her because I'm not going to be know for beating up women, I pushed her and made her leave and the last thing she said was 'your going to regret ever messing with Carly Corinthos. You will never see your wife again if it's the last thing I do', and then she stormed out. And that's when I called her saying Emily in trouble" Nikolas said.

"Well it's just like Carly to do that but hurt my sister that's not her. I swear if she had something to do with this I'll kill her weather she's Sonny's ex-wife or wife. You just need to tell Emily the truth now" Jason said

"I was going to but I thought she needed time to cool off so I let her go, I'll tell her when she wakes up" Nikolas said.

Scene Emily' Hospital room, Emily opens her eyes slowly to see she's back in the hospital and then she sees Steven.

"Steven" Emily said faintly.

"Emily, you're awake" Steven said with joy.

"Can you do me a favor" Emily asked faintly.

"Sure" Steven said

"Can you do a DNA test on my baby, I just need to know the truth and you can't tell anyone" Emily said

"Sure, I'll get it set up, you just rest, everyone been worried about you. Jason's going crazy out in the lobby" Steven said

"Can you send him in please" Emily said

"Sure" Steven said then left.

Scene Lobby, Steven walks up to Nikolas and Jason.

"Emily would like to see you Jason" Steven said

"She's wake, is she going to be out" Jason asked

"Yes and the baby is fine too. She just had so much stress build up that it overloaded. And that's why she fainted, from now on I'm tell you to make sure she gets plenty of bed rest and not stress it could hurt the baby" Steven said. Nikolas opened his month but Jason beat him to the punch.

"Ya I'll make she does that" Jason said and then walked away.

* * *

In the next chapter of What you See is not what you get 

Jason: younot not saposta scare you big brother

Emily: he hurt me and now i'm going to hurt him back

Nikolas: Emily please liste to me, i didn;t do the things Calry said i did, but i did call the Safe house

Steven: Emily your baby is at hgh risk, if you have anyone stress you could end up losing the baby, so your going to have hold off on the test results

Emily: I wouldn't get stressed out by them in fant i'm really happy to here who ever it is

Steven: well in that case the father of the Baby is

* * *

Ok so i ended with a twist and who know you might not fidn out who the baby's father is till the chapter after next. And i'm killing of a character only becuase they caused so much trouble they desever to die at the hands of ... Ha you thought i'd tell you. You'll just have to read to find out who kills this Character and who the Character is that dies. It will be a Mystery and It involes Nikols, Emily, Liz, Lucky, Jason, Sam, Jason, Sonny, Carly and of course the killer and the victum. One of the nine people i just named will kill someone out of the nine. Who will it be and why. This Mystery also has i little of Ric in it. He just informs people. I'll give you a hint, the person you would expect first is the victum and the person you expect last is the killer. Wait thats all ways the case, well not in this case. it's the person you expect last for the killer will be the victum and the person you expect to be the victum will be the killer. If thats makes any sense. Well review and tell me what you think the Mystory will be coming up very soon.( hint: I haven't even come up with a killer just the victum)  



	35. Chapter 35

This is the last chapter then i kill somone off, and i bet you guys know who that will be. But anyways review please i would like to know how my story is .

* * *

Scene Emily's hospital room Jason enters. 

"Hey Jase" Emily said

"Hey, you gave us a scare there, your not saposta scare your big brother" Jason said

"I'm sorry" Emily said.

"Emily, I heard Nikolas and your side of the story, so now I'm going to tell you, you need to listen t him. After that you can decide what to do" Jason said

"He hurt, what don't you get about that" Emily said

"I know he did but still you need to know what really happened" Jason said

"Jason, you're my brother and I know you'll help me when ever I'm in trouble or in need of help. Now I need your help. I need you to make sure Nikolas doesn't come near this room" Emily said

"I can't do that, but I can make sure Carly never comes near you or the people I love and care about" Jason said

"Why not" Emily said

"Because Nikolas loves you and Carly is just messing with your relationship so she can dull the pain of her marriage to Sonny. They got devoiced and now he's in bed with Reese and she can't handle it, so she wants everyone to suffer, but I'm tell you it ends now" Jason said

"I know he does, but he hurt me, what don't you get Jase. I don't know if I can look him in the eyes again. As for Carly, she hurt me and I will hurt her back" Emily said

"You don't need to I'll get the one person who can stop her" Jason said. "But you need to talk to Nikolas" Jason said. And then he walked out.

"He hurt me so I'm going to hurt him back the only way I know how" Emily said. Then a couple minutes past and Nikolas walked in.

"I don't care if you hate me right now, I'm going to tell you what really happened" Nikolas said

"Whatever" Emily said

Scene Island, Liz, Lucky and Cameron are all ready to go.

"I hate that we have to leave, I like it here" Liz said

"Well it's Sonny's island so where going to have to let him use it" Lucky said

"Well we better get going before we decided to stay" Liz said. Lucky grabbed the bags and they left.

Scene Emily's room, Nikolas and standing there about to tell her what really happened.

"Emily please listen to me, I didn't do the things Carly said I did, but I

did call the Safe house. I got the machine so I left a message saying take care of your self and I can't wait to see you" Nikolas started to say

Flashback

The Night of Emily's Rape, Nikolas is calling Emily but gets the Answering machine so he decided to leave a message.

"Emily I can't wait to see you, come and visit when you get a chance" Nikolas said. And just as Carly enter the room Conner picked up. "Well well well if it Conner, you stay the hell away from my wife, if you hurt her I will hurt you. Take care of her but keep your distance and I will find out anything you do" Nikolas said and then hung up the phone.

"Well I have a great idea for you when you get out of here" Carly said

"How did you know I was in here anyways and what do you want" Nikolas said

"Hello you wife is my best friends sister they talk, and what I want is for you to brake up Sonny and Reese" Carly said

"No" Nikolas said

"Well then I guess little wifey is going to have to find out about your calling Conner" Carly said

"But I didn't call him, I called Emily" Nikolas said

"Well with you in here not being able to defend your self she'll believe me" Carly said. "So will you do what I asked" Carly asked

"Fine but not a word to Emily" Nikolas said, with no intention of going through with it. Carly then left.

Flashback ends

"And that's the truth" Nikolas said

"Well thanks you for being so kind as to tell me, I need to get some rest, I'll talk to you later ok" Emily said. With that Nikolas left and Steven entered.

"Emily I just got test results back and there not good" Steven said

"Well how bad could they be" Emily said

"I got the DNA test back but, Emily your baby is at high risk, if you have anyone stress you could end up losing the baby, so your going to have hold off on the test results" Steven said

"I won't get stressed out by them in fact I'm really happy to here who ever it is" Emily said

"Well in that case, the baby's father is. First let me tell you I did worn you" Steven said

"If you want me to be clam then tell me because I'm getting stressed out right now" Emily said

"Alright, the father of you baby is in fact Nikolas" Steven said. He saw the disappointment in her eyes; he did won't to say anything so he just left.

"I'll make you pay Nikolas, and trust me Carly will pay as well" Emily said to her self.

2 hours later after there love plane ride Liz, Lucky and Cameron arrive home. When the get in the house the first thing that goes off are Both Liz and Lucky's Cell phones. They both pick up.

"Hello" The both said into the phone.

"What, no Ric I'll be there" Lucky said and then hung up his phone

"What, Jason. No I'll be right there, Grams is watching Cam anyways" Liz said and then hung up the phone. "Lucky I need you to give me a ride to my grams and then over the hospital" Liz said

"Ya sure, let's go" Lucky said and then head off.

Scene Hospital Lucky and Liz enter they both go in different directions. Liz head off to Emily's room and Lucky head off to his dad room. As Liz walked up to Emily's room she saw Steven leave, but she knew it had to do with why she was here. Liz walks in.

"Emily, I thought everything ok when you left" Liz said

"No it wasn't ok Liz, I was never ok" Emily said

"What happened?" Liz asked

"Nikolas tells me it's all Carly's fault. If it was all her fault you think Jason would still be friends with her" Emily said

"Emily, I don't know what really happened, but you should have heard Jason when you were sleeping. He was saying how if this is really Carly's fault then he going to make sure she never hurt anyone he knows ever again. Jason loves you, and I know for a fact Nikolas does to. Don't push the too greatest men out of your life for something they didn't do" Liz said

"I'm not going to but Carly will pay weather Jason makes her or not she will pay" Emily said

"Well I have to agree on that" Liz said just as Lucky came knocking on the door.

"Agree on what" Lucky said

"Nothing just Girl talk" Liz said

"Well I'm glad I missed it. Liz can I talk to Emily alone" Lucky said

"Sure, I need to talk to Nikolas anyways" Liz said and walked out

"If your hear to talk about Nikolas you can go" Emily said

"No I'm not in fact I'm here to talk about you" Lucky said

"Well nothing to talk about here" Emily said

"I don't think so, so what happened that made you faint Em" Lucky asked

"Steven thinks it was stress, I think it was Nikolas" Emily said

"You love Nikolas way get mad at him" Lucky asked

"I have a right to be, he made a deal with Carly. Of all people why make a deal with Carly over something you didn't even do" Emily said

"Well it was a stupid move, we all do Stupid things" Lucky said. Just then Nikolas came in. "Well I'm going to let you two be alone" Lucky said as he got up but Emily stopped him.

"I want you to be here for this" Emily said and she got her faked tears working. "I had Steven run a DNA test and he told who the father was. I just thought I'll tell you know. The Baby's Father is Conner" Emily said as she went into fall fake tears. "I mean I can learn to love the baby but if you can't I understand" Emily said

"You know I need to go take Liz, she most likely waiting for me, so I'm going to go" Lucky said

"No you stay here, I have to talk to Liz I told her I need to check on something and I said I'd be right back" Nikolas said and left.

"Now I need to get out of here" Emily said getting out of bed

"What that's it, your done, this was all an act" Lucky said

"Ya, it was. And I'm a good actor, aren't I" Emily said walking behind the curtain to get changed.

"So is the Baby really Nikolas's" Lucky asked

"I know, and I don't care" Emily said coming back from behind the curtain and fully dressed.

"So that was a load of BS. Em, you just hurt Nikolas in the worst way possible" Lucky said

"I know he hurt me so I had to hurt him back" Emily said. "Now I need to get back one more person" Emily said

"Emily, I'm not letting you leave" Lucky said, trying to stop her.

"I know, but I'm still leaving" Emily said

"I'm not letting you go, because if I'm right you're going to go after Carly" Lucky said

"So what's it to you" Emily said

"She may have hurt you but she's my cousin and Carly is Carly she will do anything to get back at Sonny. No matter who she hurts. And Plus Jason is getting sonny to handle her" Lucky said

"Well I'm going to handle her all my own, and don't you dare stop me, or our friendship is over" Emily said. And of course Lucky valued his friendship with Emily then his own Cousin so he let her go. And Walk up to Nikolas and Liz.

"Emily's sleeping finally. She just not her self anymore, I don't know who she is" Lucky said

"It's ok Lucky, she'll come she always does" Liz said.

Scene Out side the hospital, Jason is one the phone talking to Sonny.

"Sonny Carly is out of Control she is messing up everyone's life just so she can broke you and Reese up. You have to stop her, because it you don't then either me or my sister will and my sister will do anything to hurt someone that hurt her. Just look at Conner. So are you going to handle her or am I going to have to or is my sister going to have take it into her own hands" Jason said into the phone.

"I'll handle it" we here sonny say from the phone Jason is holding.

* * *

Next one What you see if not what you get: 

Ric: We've got a case of missing person's we might wnat to tell the Family

Emily: Jason i'll talk to him

* * *

Ok so i ended with a twist with another twist. Next Chapater you will find out who is being killed off. You'll just have to read to find out who kills this Character and who the Character is that dies. It will be a Mystery and i've changed my mind this mystery will invole Nikols, Emily, Liz, Lucky, Sam, Jason, Sonny, Carly, Reese, Ric, Micheal and of course the killer and the victum. One of the 11 people i just named will kill someone out of the 11. Who will it be and why. I'll give you a hint, the person you would expect first is the victum and the person you expect last is the killer. Wait thats all ways the case, well not it this case. it's the person you expect last for the killer will be the victum and the person you expect to be the victum will be the killer. If thats makes any sense. Well review and tell me what you think. The Mystery will be coming up next.( hint: I haven't even come up with a killer just the victum) 


	36. Chapter 36

Ok here is my next chapter and the Murder Mystery week beings. i hope you like

* * *

Scene Hospital about four hours later, Ric comes out of the elevator with the worst look on his face. 

"Lucky I need to speak to you" Ric said

"What is it Ric, anything you say to me you can say to Liz and Nikolas" Lucky said

"Ok, Carly gone missing" Ric said

"What" Liz Said?

"Well it's only been and hour and half but this is a small town and so far no ones seen her. She was meting Bobbie at Kelly's to do the funeral and she never showed after two hours Bobbie got worry. So Lucky I'm handling this like a missing person and I'm going to need your help" Ric said. "We've got a case of missing person's we might want to tell the Family, so that will be your job since we were Family" Ric said

"That I can do" Lucky said

"I'll go tell Emily" Liz said

"No don't, she's still sleeping" Lucky said to Liz. "Ric should we start questioning people, I mean we can start by asking the people that saw her last" Lucky asked Ric

"Well I saw Carly before Jason brought Emily here and that was like 6 hours ago those" Nikolas said

"Ok, so I'll right this down, you and Jason saw Carly about 6 hours ago" Lucky said as he wrote it down on a note pad he took out of his pocket, Nikolas just nodded to everything.

"I also think Sam saw her" Nikolas said and Lucky continued to write it down.

"I know I saw her. I saw her leave the hospital before I started talking to you Nikolas" Liz said

"And I saw her because she was visiting my dad" Lucky said

"So you've all seen her" Ric said

"Ok so Liz come with me and we'll go tell Sonny and Nikolas go find Bobbie she own she is, she most likely needs someone to talk to" Lucky said and then walked to the Elevators.

Scene Sonny's house a couple minutes later Lucky and Liz show up. They enter into Sonny's living room.

"Lucky want brings you here and Liz. God it's been so Long since we've talked" Sonny said

"Sonny, I'm here for my Job Liz is just here for Support. And because she's just to darn beautiful to leave alone" Lucky said

"So what is it that I've done this time" Sonny joked.

"Sonny Carly gone Missing" Liz said

"What, I just saw her before she went to visit Bobbie, I had to get her to leave everyone alone, but I told her I'd Brake up with Reese for it. And just so she believe me I broke up with Reese on the phone right in front of her. Do you think Reese could have done it" Sonny said

"Well I put her on the list, as well as you. It just to figure out who saw her last. For all we know she could have gone some where just to get away from it all and never called anyone" Lucky said

"Well I should tell Michael" Sonny said

"Do you need help because I'll be happy to help you out in anyway, I own you that" Liz said

"No, I'll call Jason and Sam. Michael likes them, he'll listen to them" Sonny said. "Thanks for the offer though Liz. I really appreciated" Sonny said and with that Liz and Lucky left just as Jason and Sam where coming in. "I was just going to call you guys" Sonny said

"Why is Michael ok" Jason said

"No, it's Carly. She's gone missing and I was hoping you could help me tell Michael" Sonny said

"Well now are chance, Michael right here" Sam said

"Michael, I have to run out for a sec ok, Jason and Sam will be here" Sonny said and then left.

"What's going on, I though I heard dad talking to people" Michael said very sleepy

"Well he was, he was talking to Lucky and Liz" Sam said as the here a knock on the door. "Hey I'm going to get that ok" Sam said and left. Sam comes back with Emily.

"Emily want are you doing out of the hospital" Jason asked

"I need to get out of there, I'm fine the baby is fine, nothing could be better" Emily said.

"Ok, Jason I think you should worry about Emily later. You need to tell Michael" Sam said

"Tell me what" Michael said with a yon

"Michael, your mother has gone missing" Jason said

"What no, that can't be" Michael said and then ran up to his room. Jason went to follow but Emily stopped him.

"Jason I'll go talk to him" Emily said and the walked up stairs.

Scene Michael's room Emily enters the room

"Hey Michael" Emily said. He didn't answer. "I know how it feels when you Mothers gone, I lost my mother when I was young, I had to be about a few years older then you then. I loved my mom more then anything" Emily said

"So you know it's hard to lose her" Michael said

"Yes, it is so hard, but it was harder for me because I didn't have family after my mom died, I moved in to the Quartermaine home and became their family, I didn't like it so I did everything I could think of to rebel against them. But you have family that loves you, Jason, Sam, Sonny, Me, The Quartermaine, You grandparents. So you need to just be with them, because they will help you through this" Emily said

"Thank Emily" Michael said giving her a hug

"Your welcome" Emily said back.

Scene Hospital Liz and Lucky went back to talk to Nikolas only to find Nikolas looking for Monica.

"Nikolas what are you doing" Liz asked

"I'm looking for Monica, Emily's not in her room" Nikolas said, Liz look shocked but Lucky didn't

"She's not in the hospital either" Lucky said

"What" Liz and Nikolas Said?

"I let her go, I mean I let her leave the Hospital, she threaten to end our friends ship and I couldn't do it" Lucky said

"She's out there some where" Nikolas said

"No I know where she is" Lucky said

"Where" Nikolas asked

"Getting back at Carly" Lucky said

"Well where" Liz said and then her phone went off. She walks away from the guys and pick it up. She noticed it was from Carly, but before she could answer it Nikolas said they were going to Sonny's house. And one there way their Lucky told Liz that Nikolas had to tell Bobbie something.

Scene Sonny house, Liz and Lucky entered.

"What Emily here" Liz asked Jason and Sam

"Ya, she was and still is she's up stairs" Jason said

"I'll go check" Lucky said and then walked up stairs to Michael room.

"Can I get you anything" Sam asked

"Ya, some water" Liz said and Sam walked into the Kitchen.

"How you holding up": Jason asked

"Not so good, I mean this whole thing is just a mess" Liz said

"It's ok" Jason said

"I'm worried about her Jase" Liz said and tears start to roll down her cheek

"I am too, but she'll be ok" Jason said and then gave her a hug. Sam walks in to find them hugging.

"Here you go" Sam said, Liz and Jason stopped hugging and Liz wiped the tears way. Liz picks up the glass of water and drinks. Jason phone rings.

"Hello" Jason said after answering his phone. "What… Damn…find him Max" Jason said and then hung up the phone.

"What's going on" Liz asked. Sam wanted to know too

"Sonny skipped town" Jason said, with that Jason leaves.

"Did I miss something" Sam said

"No I think we all did" Liz said

"What is going on" Sam eked not knowing Lucky was on his way down.

"Well…"Liz began but then was interrupted by Lucky.

"Their gone" Lucky said

"What" Liz and Sam Said?

"Michael and Emily are gone" Lucky said

"Jason just left, what is going to happen if we tell him" Liz asked

"Tell me what" Jason asked

"Michael and Emily are gone" Lucky said

"Do you think Emily could have done it" Jason asked

"Well she would if it hurt Carly" Lucky said

Scene Hospital Nikolas and Bobbie are talking, well more like Bobbie was crying and Nikolas was talking.

"I'm so sorry Bobbie" Nikolas said

"What do you care, you never like Carly" Bobbie said

"Ya for good reason. She broke up me and Emily" Nikolas said

"No she wouldn't do that" Bobbie said

"Well she did. Emily was finally getting over her Rape and Carly pushed her so far back that, now she's happy Conner the baby's father" Nikolas said

"Oh god, Emily was raped. Did you tell Carly that? And she still hurt Emily" Bobbie said

"Ya, she was going to tell Emily that I was the one responsible for the rape if I didn't brake up Reese and Sonny" Nikolas said

"Well she's still mom daughter and I love, but Carly will do anything for Sonny" Bobbie said

"I know and I'm sorry I got caught up in it" Nikolas said

Scene Sonny's home, Lucky, Liz, Jason, and Sam still don't know what to do.

"I think this stunned to Carly pulled turned Emily insane, and I think Emily did away with Carly" Lucky told Liz

"You know I think your right" Liz said

"What are we going to do" Lucky asked

"Well I'm going to try and call her and reason with her" Liz said and then walked away and Jason walks up to him.

"You knew my Sister the best, why is she doesn't what ever she is doing" Jason asked

"Because she wants to get back at Carly and I think, she didn't just go after Michael, I think she might have something to do with Carly disappearing too" Lucky said

"I would say your wrong but I think your right" Jason said

Liz dialed Emily's number and got her machine.

"Em, it's Liz call me back when you get this, Jason freaking out about Michael" Liz said and then hung up the phone. Just then her phone rang just as Nikolas enters and it's Emily. "Emily, Honey do you know where Michael is" Liz asked

"I don't have him, but I know where he is" Emily said through the phone. Just the Lucky took the phone from Liz.

"Emily it's Lucky, you have a room full of people worried about you and Michael please come home" Lucky said

"No, I'm not giving up till the baby is born, even then I may not come home. I don't want to come home to Nikolas, not now not ever" Emily said through the phone and then hung up.

"She not coming home" Lucky told everyone.

"Well I'm going after her" Nikolas said and left.

"You'll never find her" Lucky said, even thought Nikolas had already left.

"What do we do now" Sam said

"Well Emily's not going to hurt Michael so he's safe, all we do is wait now" Liz said

"Well I can't, Michael and Emily, should have to go through this" Jason said

"They'll be find, trust Emily" Sam said

* * *

More coming soon, Still have no killer just a vitcum, so if anyone has and idea for me please tell me.  



End file.
